Just one night, please?
by TrinityxInsane
Summary: Who knew one night with the one you hated... could change the rest of your life? BonniexDamon Rated M to stay on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just one night, please?**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

A/N: This was just swarming through my head, decided to give it a shot.

**Enjoy**

''No, no.. I'm not going to do it''.

''Bonnie c'mon its one night, Stefan and I just need one night.'' Elena pleaded.

''Elena, are you seriously asking me to go under cover with Damon as my… my…'' Bonnie stuttered, dramatically rubbing her chest.

Elena rolled her eyes, clearly aware of the teenagers theatrics.

''Just spit it out Bonnie…''

''My boyfriend!''

''Yes, oh my god please Bonnie, I'm begging you here!''

Bonnie bit her lip, toying with her car keys, not exactly sure where this night could end up. She knew ever since her encounter with Klaus, Damon was a little skeptical about anyone going anywhere without a friend or a group. Elena wanted one night at a fancy restaurant with Stefan, and the only way Damon could watch to see if he would go psycho vamp was if Damon were to come along.

'Listen Elena, Klaus's minions won't be around I'm sure of it so you and your long lost lover enjoy your night out tomorrow okay?'' Bonnie sighed, turning towards the door.

Elena jumped up from her queen sized bed slamming the door before Bonnie could leave. ''But Bonnie, Damon said he's not coming just to be a third wheeler, and it would mean a lot to me if you did.. I mean ever since Jenna died…

Bonnie's face softened as she heard the pain in her best friends' voice, knowing Elena was having flashbacks about that night. She's been through too much, and Bonnie thought that maybe she was being too selfish. Maybe one night couldn't hurt, Damon is an ass but he can contain himself for two hours… right? Bonnie thought to herself regretting what she was about to agree too.

''Alright, I'll do it.'' Bonnie swung her arms in the air as if she lost the war to mankind.

''I love you Bonnie, we're going shopping tomorrow morning ten am sharp''.

''Whoah what do you mean shopping? I can just wear this. Bonnie twirled around showcasing her denim ripped jeans, her Drake crewneck, and pink and purple nike high tops.

''Umm don't fuck with me right now Bon, I heard Brangalina went to this place, it's like freakin dress and tux attire, Elena's baby brown eyes sparkled as she made her way to her dresser, lightly applying mascara and a spray of Britney Spears new perfume to her neck.

The brown haired witch made her way back to her spot on Elena's bed, taking in her friends beautiful features. She was the most popular girl in school, with mostly straight A's, and a football star boyfriend who all the girls gushed over when he'd flash that killer cute smile. Bonnie never had feelings for the vampire, but if she were ever in Elena's position, she wouldn't ever take his love for granted and admit to having minor friendly emotions for his brother Damon. It was a long time ago Bonnie thought in her head, she said she would never feel the same about another man… that Stefan was the one and only. Maybe she just wanted comfort because of all the shit Klaus put her through…all of us…

''Did you hear me? Bon are you okay?'' Elena stood up, both her hands on Bonnies' shoulders.

''Oh, I'm fine, just thinking how Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie could have hunt down babysitters for all fifty of their kids,'' Bonnie chuckled, lightly shrugging her shoulders.

''Your jokes never get old loser.''

Bonnie winked. Hand on her hip, ''Thanks slut''.

Elena mouth dropped, plotting quick revenge on her friend. ''You're going to pay for that hoe.'' The tall but thin girl ran to her bed, grabbing her pillow.

''Elena don't, I just got those fucking feathers out of my hair from last years' pillow fight with Caroline!'' Bonnie laughed.

''Take it back then?'' Elena smirked, cornering Bonnie between her closet and her window.

''Suck my dick bitch,'' Bonnie yelled trying to contain her laughter.

Elena attacked the witch in one swift movement, next thing you know, feathers fly across the room and in to their hair.

They two best friend giggled violently as Bonnie used her witchy voodoo to create a mini feather storm. It was fun just acting like regular teenage girls considering the hectic life they lived. They never knew if it would be enough to just forget all the bad in life, but it had to mean something to just remember how to feel happy.

''Well thanks for the invite so called friends,'' said a familiar voice.

''Caroline,'' both Bonnie and Elena squealed in unison.

They girls ran to each other exchanging death gripping hugs and tears of joy.

''You're back,'' Bonnie yelled waving her hands in the air.

''From Santa Barbara itself, it was amazing, the boys, food, scenery, oh and the boys! Carline gushed as she threw her purse on Elena's bed.

''Boys?'' Bonnie's mouth dropped.

''Yea, what Bonnie said,'' Elena squirmed.

''I swear you were dating Tyler, Care''.

Caroline paused for a minute, looking to the ground, and then burst in to tears.

Both Bonnie and Elena looked at each other before they dropped to the floor with Caroline, holding her in their arms as she wept.

Break-ups. Just when you think life couldn't be normal, something pops up and gives you a bitch slap to the face.

Elena shushed Caroline comforting her as Bonnie grew nervous about her fake date with Damon the next day.

A fake date with a vampire? Normal my ass.

A/N: I know exactly where I'm going with this. I'm excited to be starting a new story, please review and let me know what you think or any suggestions you have. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Just one night, please?**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

A/N: Gotta have some preparation..right? I Wanna have this last fun chapter with the girls before I dive in to the heavy stuff.

Ps- thanks so much for the lovely reviews! Really appreciate them !

**Enjoy**

''Are you joking''?

''Caroline it looks great, it speaks sexy but covered and glamorous,'' Elena squealed.

''More like a horrific and virgin cocktail,'' Bonnie snickered giving the cashier sixty five dollars for her new pumps.

''Why do you even speak,'' Elena glared at the witch.

''Ugh, she's right Elena, I look like a virgin, all covered up and shit, let me pick out my dress for dinner with my date okay?'' Caroline pleaded, hugging her best friend in guilt.

Elena rolled her eyes, making her way to the front of the expensive store with no hope in finding the perfect dress with her date with Stefan.

''What's gotten in to her, has she not been getting it in with Stefan lately, I mean, was I gone THAT long?''

Caroline bit the inside of her mouth not sure whether or not to wear a bra tonight or just a cute bando.

''First, she's been getting plenty of sex lately, second I know that look on your face and you're wearing a bra you hooker, and third… Care… she needs this night. She's been trying to keep up with Jeremy and his depressive ways, and coping with Stefan just getting back in to her arms. She's hella fragile, so this night has to be perfect. Even if it means going on a date with Damon… OH and fourth, you've been gone for like 2 months hun.''

''Whoaaaah whoaaaah now, back up the train, did you just say a date with Damon?'' Caroline whispered violently, her baby blue eyes popping out of her sockets.

''It's a **FAKE **date understood? Nothing more, so relax,'' Bonnie forced out; fidgeting with the necklace her grandma gave her before she died.

Caroline's cheeks redden as she quickly changed the topic, directing her nails towards Bonnie's face.

''We should get our nails did, I'm thinking sparkly green for you, and midnight black for me?'' The blonds' eyes flickering as she avoided eye contact with her friend.

Something was fishy about the way Caroline dropped the subject knowing Bonnie would be getting to bottom of her strange behaviour.

''Hey Care, wanna tell me what the hell you're hiding?''

''Hiding, what do you ever mean?'' her eyes widening.

Bonnie followed Caroline across the large open store near the rack of size two dresses. This was one of Bonnie's best friends, and there was no way she didn't know how to get stuff out her.

''Ummm, member the time in grade eight?'' Bonnie smirked.

Rolling her eyes, and snatching a dress from its hangar, Caroline knew where this was going. ''Bon please, don't start this again''.

''I'm just asking a question, what did I do for you?'' The witch placed her hand on her hip, her eye brow rising to the roof.

''You caught Jason Freddly fingering me in my room, and heard my mom come up the stairs so you... so you saved my ass okay?'' Caroline yelled, catching the attention of the stores' manager.

'Nah-uh, tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth Forbes.''

''K well you pretty much ran in to my room like a god damn fitness trainer, told me to put my skirt back on and go to my bathroom.''

Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head, remembering all the good times they had before she realized she was a supernatural.

''And?''

''And when my mom came in to my room, she caught you kissing him, and demanded to know where I was… so you told her I was in the bathroom with stomach pains, and she told your dad about you doing dirt things with my cousins older friends..''

''And to this day, I don't think my dad even trusts me with matt over when he's away on business trips,'' Bonnie sighed.

''**OK OK, **you got me… I'll tell you, but you cannot overreact,'' Caroline begged, her eyes turning in to tears.

''Damon's gonna kill me…''

''C'mon, spit it out Care!'' Bonnie grew aggravated.

''I was over at the boarding house like as soon as I got off my plane to see how Stefan was doing when I heard him fuckin some bimbo in his room.''

Bonnie's face scrunched up, as if she sucked on a lemon, and then stuck her tongue out.

''And I care he was shagging some girl because?'' Bonnie motioned for her friend to continue this pointless story.

''Bonnie he kept yelling your name… during sex''.

Bonnie froze, her eyes widening, not sure what she should be feeling.

''Wha-'' Bonnie began.

''What do you mean what? He consistently called out your name while banger his hooker, and kept saying something about his little bird?''

Caroline casually shrugged her shoulders, not so sure why she was afraid to tell her friend the news. She squealed once she found a perfect skimpy red dress, quickly running in to the change room, shutting the curtains behind her, leaving Bonnie speechless.

Why do I care he was fucking some girl and thought of me the whole time? Maybe the girls name **was** Bonnie? This is Damon fucking Salvatore, he couldn't have feelings for me. Yea he saved my life, but I saved his life way more than a couple of times already. I got over hating him but it doesn't mean he's my night and shining armour, but… he always calls me his little bird. It pisses the shit out of me, but how could this be? Oh fuckery… tonight is gonna be interesting.

Bonnie felt a soft nudge on her arm, twirling around she came face to face with a tearful Elena.

''Hey what's wrong?'' Bonnie comforted, wrapping her arms around the tall brown haired beauty.

''I can't find a single dress Bonnie, Stefan is gonna be disgusted with me,''.

''Are you crazy?'' Bonnie replied in a sing song voice.

''He's typically in love with you remember, his only reason for existence is to be with you and make sure your ass is alive.'' Bonnie reminded her.

''Accurate,'' The brunette sighed finally realizing the truth behind her friends words.

''Elena… I have a perfect dress for you at my house,'' Bonnie's eyes sparkled.

''Are you serious, you tell me now?'' Elena grew excited.

''Yea… it was my moms, before she walked out on us.. she left it for me''.

Elena's smile slowly faded as she witnessed Bonnie's eyes beginning to water, instantly feeling guilty about the touchy subject.

''Listen, Bon you don't have to lend it to me, really it's okay.''

''No no, it would be my honour, you're family, and it would really make me happy.''

Bonnie squeezed Elena's hand, a small tear escaping her bright green eyes. Even through all the shit Elena went through ever since she met Stefan, she still managed to keep a smile on her face and stay strong for the ones she loved. Elena was a hero in all her own ways, and Bonnie truly admired that.

Bonnie looked up as she caught Caroline over hearing their conversation. She smiled, completely understanding what was probably going through the witches head, and then cashed in two dresses.

The three friends walked out of the store linking arms catching the attention of everyone in the mall. They were just regular teenager girls whose main jobs in life were to protect the world. They didn't ask for it, they don't need anyone to know, but all they needed was some normalcy to keep them sane. What more can a girl ask for?

A/N : Alrighty, next chapter I think will make his special appearance ;) I hope you all enjoyed that I wanted to make the girls of the show as close as possible. Doesn't mean they won't go through their rough patches, but I wanted to build a foundation of trust, love and support.

And now the rating goes up….


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Just one night, please?**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

A/N: ALRIGHT. Back in action ! Ok so the characters outfits will be displayed on my profile page. So check it out and hope you like them .

**Enjoy**

''Your touch is driving me crazy  
>I can't explain the way I feel<br>Tuck down with the radio on  
>And the night belong to us<br>Just hold me close, don't let me go

So in love  
>I don't care what they say<br>I don't care if they talking tomorrow  
>Cause tonight's the night<br>That I give you everything  
>Music knockin' 'til the morning light<p>

Cause we like to party, hey hey hey  
>Cause we like to party, hey hey hey<br>Cause we like to party''

The three friends jammed out to Beyonce's album as they got ready for their dates. Caroline decided to tag along with her rebound boy Ace Matthews knowing Tyler would know about her whereabouts. The only thing he said to her before breaking her heart was, I'm sorry. There were no hugs, kisses or any other words said that night. She knew the transitions were hard for tyler, and knew he loved being a new hybrid ( AKA- Klaus's bitch) but somehow she felt it coming. She just didn't know it would happen so soon. Caroline loved being back home for a new year with her friends and decided just to take advantage of this one night and have some fucking fun.

''OH MY FUCKIN GOD.''

''I second that, you look absolutely stunning Care, Bonnie screamed as she clasped her hands together.

Caroline smiled twirling around in her expensive black dress with diamond studs around the back.

''Thanks guys, but I bought another dress too…'' The blonde whispered sheepishly.

Bonnie's eyes grew wide as Caroline whip out a beautiful off the shoulder mid-thigh gown. The emeralds were bright green with…

''It's for you Bonnie, I knew you couldn't find anything, and well… it's from Elena and I. We wanted to show you, you're beautiful, and even on a…**fake **date with Damon couldn't change that.''

''What Care said and plenty more, you're practically our sister and fuck how expensive it was and screw paying us back. You deserve this. I appreciate what you're doing for me tonight even though Damon promised to be good.'' Elena stopped herself from ranting about Damon and realized Bonnie crying.

Caroline rushed to her side with Elena in tow, seating her down on her bed.

''Bonnie what's wrong, if you don't like it, that's fine I can compel the dude to return it okay?'' Caroline screamed.

''No, no, it's not that. Are you kidding me, it's absolutely beautiful.'' Bonnie replied.

''Then what is it hun?'' Elena asked, squeezing Bonnie's thigh.

''I just wish my parents were as good to me as you guys are,'' The witch smiled through streaming tears down her face.

Both Elena and Caroline held on to the witch sharing tears of sadness and joy of having each other in their lives. It was hard trying to survive in a world filled with supernatural beings trying to kill you, but to them the only thing they could do was keep their heads up high and get through it all, and tonight was for Elena and Bonnie thought it wouldn't be that bad. Right?

''Alright enough of these bull-shit tears, Elena you're gonna have a nice evening with Stefan and I'm gonna pretend like I'm having the time of my life understand?'' Bonnie pointed at the brunette smirking.

Elena sat up, back straight, her arm to her head like she was giving salutes to a soldier.

''Maam yes maam''.

Caroline laughed, clearly amused with her friends and their cheesy humour. She instantly looked at her watch realizing they boys were coming in and hour and a half. It was certainly a lot of time to waste but their hair still needed to be done. Caroline had experience with make-up and hair ever she became a child model at five years old. The blonde knew how odd this night would be, but Damon needed someone to talk too, and Bonnie needed someone to care. Two wrongs make a right…. Right?

Salvatore Residence

''God dammit Damon, Elena gave this to me.''

Stefan Salvatore fixed his tie as he blamed his older brother for spilling his cup of whiskey on it.

''You know little brother, I didn't know guys had periods too,'' Damon smirked dragging his feet across his bedroom.

Stefan smiled shaking his head, regretting giving Damon a hard time. He knew what he was asking him to do tonight, and he wasn't sure if he'd behave with Bonnie but he did agree to be human. It simply had to count for something. Stefan was there from the begging with Damon. From their affair with Katherine, to the death of his father, and the betrayal of his family… they made it through everything. They acted like they hated one another, but deep down all there existed was love. Brotherhood for them was always something they believed in, though they never swore to speak it, it was a mutual understanding. Damon would leave for a couple of years, or Stefan would travel and hunt down any threats towards Elena or his friends. Most of the time they were on the same page, but it didn't mean they wanted to give up. To leave this world behind in peace.

''What are you going to wear tonight, this place is posh,'' Stefan turned his back to Damon butting up his dress shirt in the mirror.

''Listen, you have me going on a date with witchy-vodo, and now your nagging me to dress like a gentleman, Might as well go naked, I know the ladies will love that,'' The older Salvatore chuckled to himself.

''Fuck it, don't come, ill reschedule and tell Elena we won't do it,'' Stefan sighed heavily grabbing his phone dialing her number, but was suddenly stopped.

Damon reached his phone before he could press call, and stared his brother in his eyes.

'' Calm your tits, I'll go change.'' He walked to his closest frowning.

Stefan smiled to himself, aware that he hit Damon's soft spot. He could be all tough and badass on the outside, but one thing Damon never did was break his word.

''Well look here, Damon has felt a pain of guilt, oh the pain.''

''Shut the fuck up Stefan, at least I don't have a fuckin pussy and…''

''Yea yea I know this one, and a Justin bieber haircut,'' Stefan finished his brothers sentence, rolling his eyes.

''That's my girl,'' Damon winked as he walked out of his closest in a fancy white dress shirt, a dark blue vest, and black alligator dress shoes.

''I look sexy huh Steffie,''

''Eh, you're alright, Stefan replied patting his vest, making minor adjustment to his outfit.

''Stop being a girl, you look fine.''

Damon headed downstairs searching for his liquor. He wasn't too sure about tonight and what Bonnie would say once he told her what he needed too. He pissed her off to no end, they got a long **sometimes**, but she needed to know. Hell maybe she'll be thankful and crawl in to my bed afterwards Damon thought.

''Damon let's go, we gotta pick up Caroline's date once before we get the girls, ill take the hummer, and you take Bonnie in your escalade. I want you guys to get along **BEFORE **we all get there. I really don't want to hear any arguments…''

''Shut up, lets go.''

Damon stormed out of the house and in to his car, Stefan got in to his and followed.

A figure from beside the Salvatores residence smiled, following the two brothers.

Nothing could go wrong. It was just dinner. Right?

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, have so many tests and what not, also I wanted to get the boys perspective on things, so hope you liked it. R&R, thanks so much for those who did. Really appreciate it, ill try replying back as soon as the holiday starts .


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Just one night, please?**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

**Music: It Will Rain- Bruno Mars**

A/N: Okay, and the ride begins. I want to build everything up. Not too slow but not too fast. Let me know what you think about it and the twist ;)

**Enjoy**

''Bonnie breathe for Christ's sake, everything's going to be fine,'' Elena and Caroline whispered to the witch.

''What makes you think I'm nervous, I…I mean I'm not nervous, it's just Damon…,'' Bonnie denied, knowing so well her best friends could read her like a friggin book.

''You saying you aren't nervous is just like saying I'm not blonde and beautiful, it's clear you're flipping shit Bon. **LOOK **at you, you're shaking and it's a gagillian degrees outside! You haven't blinked in the past five minutes, and…''

''Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I get it. What I don't understand is why I have to pretend to be a good decent girl for an asswhole? Oh right, I agreed to this, slay me, Bonnie exaggerated using a make believe sword to slice her neck.

''You just love me,'' Elena smirked watching as her friend glared at her.

_If you ever leave me baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cuz I would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we use to have we don't have it anymore_

''You would pick that song as your ringtone Elena,'' The blonde shook her head.

Elena left the room, signaling she would be back in two minutes. Bonnie continued to over analyze the situation she seemed to be stuck in, and thought to herself that nothing would go wrong.

Maybe he won't show up, or maybe he'll act like good ol' Stefan, Bonnie mentally recited.

Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted as Elena quietly walked in to the room, a guilty expression spread across her face. Caroline's took on the same look as soon as she read Elena's mind.

''Ok, spit it out already, what the hell is wrong guys,'' Bonnie spoke, her face calm and slightly annoyed.

''Well, they're here, so let's go downstairs? The brunette rushed, picking up her jacket.

''Care…''

''She's downstairs…''

Elena, tell me!'' Bonnie yelled as she chased her down the hallway with her pumps on her small feet.

Suddenly a voice cleared their throat, catching the attention of the two girls.

''Stefan!''

Elena rushed down the stairs towards her boyfriend, locking lips as his hands clasped around her waist.

''I must say you look might hot tonight'' he smiled taking a strand of her hair only to tuck it behind her ear.

''You're not that bad yourself,'' she chuckled running her hand through his luscious brown locks.

Suddenly a dark figure stepped from behind Stefan his face gazed up at Bonnie from her position at the top of the stairs.

Both Damon and Bonnie caught each other's eyes, holding on to on another. Her brown curly hair looking so soft, so shiny and perfect completely enticing him. Her green eyes as fierce as her own personality, and her body, Damon had to contain the stir going on in his pants. The vampire gave her a once over, his blue orbs watching the way she shivered under his stare, and how sexy her body worked with her diamond studded dress that stopped just at her mid-thigh and her skin a creamy mocha, shining in the semi-dark house. **Perfect.**

''Damn, the witch looks good.'' Damon muttered, never moving his gaze away from her.

Caroline snickered as she heard what the man had whispered to himself, but instantly stopped as Damon turned towards her.

Bonnie made her way down the stairs, an awkward silence in the air.

''Damon''.

''Witch''.

Bonnie had to admit, Damon knew how to clean up nice. In fact she was concerned with herself as she saw his bulge through his pants. She slightly moaned catching the attention of Stefan as he stared at her, wondering if she was okay. She nodded letting him know everything was fine.

What has gotten in to me Bonnie thought to herself as everyone made their way out of Caroline's house.

''I call shot gun'', Bonnie yelled making her way to Stefans hummer, confused as to why Damon brought his car.

''Ummm… Bon,'' Elena called.

''Wait, there six seats, and eight of us'', she counted.

Bonnie's eyes widen as she felt her cheeks turn red of embarrassment.

''No one speak, I know what some birdies forgot to mention to me,'' Bonnie spoke anger in her soft voice.

Both Elena and Caroline smiled sheepishly, knowing she would be upset to ride with the Salvatore all alone, but it had to be done. They could get a long…

Bonnie's heels clucked her hair bouncing as she made her way to Damon's car.

''Don't worry, I won't bite,'' Damon sang as he opened her car door.

'' Oh, I know, I mean I would just telepathically burn your balls off,'' Bonnie sand back, smiling as he slammed her door closed.

Damon flinched remembering the last time she tried to burn him alive. It wasn't so pleasant but he knew they both were in this for Stefan and Elena. They were mostly on the same page so it couldn't be that bad he thought to himself.

As everyone entered the vehicles Stefan quickly approached his brother, wanting to say a few words before their departure.

''Damon, thanks.''

Cut the bromantic shit, I still have to tell her myself remember,'' Damon sighed frowning.

'' Look I know, just survive the car ride with her and please don't be a dick.''

''Pretty tall order considering I actually have one Stefan… how many times must I go through this?''

Stefan rolled his eyes, and then turned around quickly making his way back to his car. As they got a head start to the restaurant, Damon looked behind him to see the witch breathing deeply, hands rubbing against one another. Was the witch nervous? Damon thought to himself, smirking at how absolutely fucking ridiculous that sounded.

The vampire made his way in to the car, shutting the door then starting up the engine.

'' Lemme guess, Elena gave you the guilt trip,'' Damon started, shifting his position to see if she would respond. A beat.

''Score one for the blood sucker, and lemme guess, your brother used his puppy eyes?''

Damon chuckled, his blue orbs catching Bonnie off guard.

'' Score two for the witch,''

''Wait where did the first one come?'' Bonnie asked suddenly confused.

''Oh nothing, I'm just going to find it hard to not to take you down right here right now with that dress **off.'' **

Bonnie lost all her ability to speak; she tried to reply with a sarcastic rude comment, but failed miserably. Her cheeks blushed, her heart rate speeding.

''You're disgusting,'' She got out, crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon smiled, following Stefan's path.

It's going to be a long night, Damon thought aloud, causing his ''**date'' **to frown.

''_Cuz there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you baby_

_There be no clear skies_

_If I lose you baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Every day it will rain''_

_A/N: R&R, happy reading !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Just one night, please?**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Playlist: Gotye- Somebody I use****d to know**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

**A/N : I know I am crazy late. I've been trying to prepare for exams, and babysitting, working, volunteering, and all that shit… BUT! I finished my last exam yesterday and im off for another week in my house just to chill and write for you guys. I apologize and will have another updated chapter sometime on tuesday, so enjoy and take in the Bamon ..**

**Ps – Have you been watching the show? WTF. Its crazy.. I hate Bonnies new love interest, BUT joseph morgan confirmed some Bonnie/Klaus action sooon timeee! So excited! Better be worth it, and for Damon… I hope he gets over Elena as soon as possible, I feel bad for him ;(**

* * *

><p>''I can't believe this place!'' Elena and Caroline squealed in unison.<p>

Stefan, and Caroline's boy toy all smiled, clearly satisfied with their reaction to the magnificent restaurant.

They all sat at the bar as soon as the waiter suggested they wait a couple of minutes for their tables. Before walking off, the brown haired waiter smirked cockily, knowing they probably haven't been in such a popular five star restaurant in their lives.

The girls all took in the beautiful view on the white house look-a-like, never taking their eyes off the diamond studding curtains that surrounded the entire restaurant. There were four floors, one for dining, a second for a dance floor, a third for private intimate couples to relax, and a fourth floor for sightseeing at the wide balcony at the top floor. There was a map given to all guests as they entered, plain and simple, everyone seemed overly impressed.

Damon's frown deepened as he noticed the witch staring in space, as if she couldn't believe she was actually there in the moment. He casually walked up beside her, carefully analyzing every move she made. A beat.

''What do you want Dracula,'' Bonnie sighed turning towards Damon, instantly feeling uncomfortable under his blue crystal eyes.

''Relax, I'm not here to fight, just wanna know where your witchy voodoo mind is swarming right now,'' He replied honestly.

''The last thing I will be doing is pouring out my heart to someone who will not simply understand what it's like to be alone, and to be fuckin motherless, and just… Bonnie quickly caught herself, her hand over her mouth.

''Talk about pouring your heart out,'' The vampire replied sarcastically.

''You're such a dick,'' Bonnie whispered signaling for the bartender to hit her with another shot.

''Might wanna take it easy on those drinks Bennet, I'm really not all for dragging your drunk ass home ten minutes in to our meal.'' Damon spoke, compelling the bar tender not to give her any more free drinks.

''What meal are you going to be eating exactly Damon? A friggin bunny rabbit? Oh shit sorry, you aren't Stefan, you want the real deal. Why don't you just order a stake…and let's just say it won't be cooked well done.'' The green eyed witch spoke highly, knowing clearly the shots of vodka were getting to her.

Damon clenched his jaw, not at all impressed with her attitude. She was a hot, emotional mess, and she was catching the attention of some giddy horny men who smiled as they walked past.

Bonnie noticed Damon glaring at the males, thinking to herself that maybe he did have a…thing for her. Maybe something minor or something temporary that could possibly turn in to something more…

'' Table for six, Mrs. Salvatore Bennett? '' The waiter at the podium yelled over the many voices.

''What the fuck?'' Bonnie whispered to herself, turning around only to see Damon snickering to himself.

Elena strolled over to the man, and apologized for the confusion. She then yelled for the gang to follow her to their table at the second floor. Stefan quickly caught up to her, pecking her on the cheek, as soon as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

''Ready to dine my fair maiden?'' Damon whispered in her ear, placing his hands on the bone of her back making her skin crawl.

''Yea, let's just get this over with,'' The witch struggled to let out as she made her way to the stairs.

Suddenly, Damon grabbed her by the wrist, throwing her in to the nearest elevator with him.

''**WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU,'' **Bonnie yelled in to his face.

''SHUT UP, I need to tell you something witch.''

''You couldn't just casually come to me during dinner and brought this up?''

''No, it isn't nothing light... you might want to hold on to something.'' Damon exclaimed sighing, running his hand through his dark locks.

Bonnie's face paled as she saw the look in Damon's eyes, and how nervous he was as he seemed to be. She wondered if he was going to tell her how he felt about her. Or maybe he found out Caroline told me about his sex incident with that whore and called out my name…

''Look Damon, you're an okay…guy… but I need time, a witch dating a vampire wasn't on my agenda anytime soon, and I'm not sure if I even can return those feelings..'' Bonnie started.

''What the fuck are you saying right now Bennett,'' Damon's eyes grew wide, his mouth dropping to the floor.

**Shit, how the fuck did she know about that night? Fuck Caroline that snitch, I was fuckin drunk, shit happens when you're drunk, you say stupid things… but what the hell she said she couldn't return the feelings? Whatever, I could care less…**

''Uh.. what? I mean… weren't you gonna... umm oh god! The brunette pranced around, embarrassed with her false accusation.

''What? Profess my love to you or something? Get over yourself, you're hot and all but you cannot handle a badass like me.''

'' You're actually hilarious, what have I been doing since I met you? Making sure your ass doesn't get eaten by fuckin originals? Babying your ass when I could be doing so many better things in my time!''

''Oh yea? Like what, drooling over hot guys on tv, and feeling sorry for yourself, wondering why your best friends always get the guys?'' The vampire screamed in the elevator of two.

Bonnie's face looked as if someone slapped her across the face three times and told her she was useless.

**SHIT.**

Damon realized he'd hit a soft spot, but knew he was speaking nothing but lies. The stubborn witch didn't realize that every time she were either complaining about life or being insecure about her body, all eyes were on her. Bonnie didn't know that every guy out there wanted her. Bonnie didn't know that consistently she beat herself up too much, and should probably open up her eyes to understand the truth. The fact that all the attention she got from horny boys made Damon mad as hell. He never said he loved her or admit feelings but there was something in her he had honestly never seen in any other girls in his existence.

''Look, I dragged you in here to tell you the truth about something…or someone…''

Bonnie didn't reply, but showed she was listening as she crossed her arms, holding back a tear.

''As soon as we leave this Elevator… you officially belong to me.''

''Sorry what the fuck is this, a horror movie, you don't own shit, move out of my way.'' Bonnie finally spoke up, ready to leave as soon as they reached their floor, but was stopped yet again as Damon hit the emergency button keeping the doors stationary.

''Damon, let me out.''

''Listen… this date, yes Stefan begged me, but before all of this I made a deal with Klaus.

Bonnie swore he heart skipped a beat, and not in the romantic way either. She thought Klaus was gone for a long time, that maybe he would give them a fucking break. But what was Damon talking about?

''What was the deal Damon.''

''Bonnie…''

''Damon spit it out!'' she yelled.

Suddenly the doors opened shocking the two knowing Damon had pressed the emergency button.

''Well isn't this lovely,'' a voice sang.

Both Damon and Bonnie spun around, surprising the witch but knew she couldn't run.

The green-eyed witch gasped as she whispered his name.

''Klaus''.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright a bit longer than usual, this is how im gonna do it from now on. Again im sorry for the damn late update, but ill try and make sure this doesn't happen again. Thanks so much for your reviews, means a lot ! I'll be replying to them ASAP. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again! R&R. XOXOX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Just one night, please?**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Playlist: **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

A/N: Alright I promised an early chapter update cuz I fucked up the last time, but that didn't happen. Just started a new semester so I hope things will go smoothly. So we're getting in to the heavy stuff, the meat of the story kinda, so I hope you enjoy the twists and everything. Lemme know what you think.

Enjoy

''God I love it when witches whisper my name, it gives off a, what do you call it, such a sexual vibe,'' Klaus spoke seductively, clearly aware he was making Bonnie uncomfortable.

Damon pushed Bonnie behind him, making sure Klaus wouldn't lay a finger on her. He wasn't supposed to be here, Damon thought. Now it's going to be ten times worse once Klaus tells her first.

''What the fuck are you doing here Klaus, '' Bonnie yelled afraid of what he might do to them.

''Isn't she a saucy one hmm Damon?'' He whispered in his British accent, circling the vampire and witch.

Damon growled, frowning, not at all satisfied with the way he was looking at Bonnie up and down. It was just too much. He was getting aggravated, royally pissed that his property-Bonnie- grabbed the attention of yet another horny man in one night. Klaus told him he had a choice, he took that in to consideration considering he was basically cleaning up after Stefan. Stefan just had to go ape shit, kill all of his hybrids, and act as if he didn't care what the consequences were, though deep down all he wanted to do was keep Elena and friends alive.

''Well let us get on with this horror movie shall we lads?''

''How about we get to telling me what freakin deal you guys decided to make behind my back?'' Bonnie grew angry, frustrated with the intense circumstances.

''Your little boyfriend didn't let you in on our little secret darling?''

Completing forgetting for a split second vampires consisted of ridiculous speed, Bonnie was instantly swept off her feet, then thrown across the elevator, her head hitting against the tall golden bars. Klaus smirked as she cursed in every language she could think of.

''Fuck that hurt you fuckin psychotic-hybrid!'' Bonnie moaned losing her vision.

Damon couldn't process what was happening. His anger rose, clearly pissed with the fact Bonnie was hurt, the fact that Klaus was here, and the fact that he wasn't in control of the situation.

''Bonnie!'' He screamed, rushing towards her side, checking to see if there were any major damage.

Bonnie's eyes began to criss-cross, her limbs turning numb. Damon's heart began to race. He knew she wouldn't die, but how would he explain the blood on her hands and neck to Stefan and her bestie's, but thank god it didn't touch her dress. Damon knew that's all the hard headed witch would care about anyways. The vampire then bit in to his wrist, forcing the blood down her throat.

''Dammit, why can't witches heal on their own?'' Damon whispered to himself, glad to see that Bonnie was now gaining back consciousness.

Cradled in Damon's arms, Bonnie realized that the elevator door had just opened and Klaus was nowhere to be found.

''Ummm… what the fuck is going on here...'' The brunette moaned, cursing at the blood on her hands.

''You've been owned, as the younglings say these days, Damon chuckled, relived she was going to be alright.

Bonnie glared at him, storming out of the elevator towards the woman's bathroom with Damon in tow. She was so upset she couldn't even acknowledge how beautifully large the room was. It was the size of a high school cafeteria, with diamonds and jewels sparkling on all of the curtains. The lights were lightly dimmed, making the white soft couches look like soft plushy clouds surrounding the room. It was breathtaking, but Bonnie had other business to attend rather than drooling over the fantasy washroom.

''Honestly, screw everything, I was going to do this for Elena but it seems like wherever I go I'm either in danger or someone is getting me in to danger, Damon I can't take this anymore, tell me what the deal was or I'm gone.'' Bonnie's green eyes glowed in the dimmed room, her nostrils flaring.

Damon couldn't contain the emotions running through his head. He didn't think any guy had ever told her she looked damn sexy when she was mad. He felt that she would really just leave mystical falls forever if he told her the truth, but that would be Bonnie being dramatic. The brooding vampire slowly walked towards the witch placing a warm-damp cashmere towel to her wound on her forehead. Bonnie was shocked with his polite and distracting movements sighing knowing she would have to go through hell and back to make Damon tell her the truth. She looked him in the eyes, his hands cupping her face.

''I can't tell you… It would be better if you didn't know just yet ok? Damon whispered locking eyes with her beautiful green orbs.

''Damon, this isn't a game, I don't need protection. Tell me the deal.''

''Bonnie…'' he started.

''Damon!'' the witch yelled tears streaming down her face, afraid of what was in store for her.

''Klaus's mother Esther is alive; she wants to build an empire/army of hybrids to gain power… ''

Bonnie's heart stopped, but realized Damon wasn't finished.

''Go on...'' She gulped.

''Bonnie…'' Damon began about to surrender to her puppy dog eyes.

***BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP***

Bonnie's phone rang, knowing it was Elena calling, she quickly answered her phone afraid if Klaus had got to her and the gang.

''**Hello..?'' Bonnie whispered gently, looking to Damon for support.**

He told her to let Elena know she had a stomach ache and needed some fresh air.

''**BONNNNIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE, where the hell are you and Damon?'' Elena shrieked from the other line.**

''**I was just feeling a bit sick, needed some fresh air, and ummm Damon just wanted to make sure I was okay… how's the food?**

''**Holy shit Bonnie it's amazing, we're still on appetizers! Even Stefan is enjoying it, weird huh, but are you okay, do you want me to drive you home?''**

''**that's great, and no thanks Elena but I came for you remember?,'' Bonnie forced a giggle through the phone, relieved everything was alright with them, but too distracted and in shock of what Damon had recently told her.**

''**Listen I gotta go, we'll be there as soon as we can, save me some bruschetta,'' Bonnie yelled.**

''**Of course, just let me know if you need anything okay?'' Elena sounded worried.**

''**I will, will, thanks.'' Bonnie lightly smiled.**

Bonnie ended her conversation, quickly looking up to Damon's blue eyes.

''Look, we're doing this for the people we love, so… I'll be calm when you tell me, but for tonight I'm going to pretend that I'm happy, that coming here really changed things for me. We're going to walk in there and act like I didn't just get thrown against a fuckin wall by Klaus, and that everything is all fairy tale and gumdrops. You **are **going to tell me but right now….'' Bonnie began to tear.

Damon rushed the witch against the bathroom wall, his lips smashing against hers. She couldn't register what was happening but knew this couldn't be true. His tongue fought with hers, Damon trying to find dominance with the kiss. Suddenly Bonnie pushed him away from her heaving, attempting to catch her breath, their eyes never leaving one anothers.

Damon traced his thumb against his bottom lip, shocked with how that turned out. He didn't know how he even got to this situation. The witch and the vampire, it wasn't in twilight, how could it work?

**A/N: Alright I worked so hard on this, this is where shit happens. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this as much as enjoyed writing it. Thanks you for all of those who reviewed, added me as their fave author and so on. I appreciate the love. R&R!**

**PS- wtf Bonnie not at the ball in the last episode? UTTER BULL SHIT. Very upset at Julie plec. Over and beyond. But this week Klaus and Bonnie have a private scene together ;) Joseph morgan tweeted their on set chairs right next to each other. Also they are diving in to Bonnies storyline. Hope its done right!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Just one night, please?

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena

Playlist: Just A Kiss- Lady Antebellum

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

A/N: alright so here's another installment. Hope y'all enjoy. I'm going to try and intertwine what happened in the last 2 recent episodes if I can, because I especially love what happened in the last episode. Only the part where Caroline was telling Elena that Bonnie always gets hurt when saving her. I love that its finally out there on the show, cuz it's true. Alright I'll stop ranting, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The witch and vampire ate in silence, unaware of the stares the rest of their group gave them. Elena whispered to Stefan asking if everything was alright with Damon, as Caroline eye balled Bonnie waiting for the witch to turn towards her. The night went downhill from then on, for the witch, holding back tears of fear, while trying to avoid Damon's lingering stares as he drove her home. That's all Bonnie cared about. If Elena and Stefan had a good night, then her duty was fulfilled, and there was nothing to rebuttal against that.<p>

Damon parked in front of Bonnie's drive way, knowing she would be alone yet again tonight due to her father's absence in her life with an excuse of work taking over his life.  
>The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours, until Bonnie spoke up first.<p>

" I'll come by tomorrow to talk about the deal." she whispered.

"And other things." he replied confused with her hostile attitude.

"There's nothing else to talk about, you always end up screwing me over so let's cut the bull shit and get to the core of this Klaus situation."

Damon frowned getting brutally angry, then shifted himself to turn towards her. He looked in to her eyes for the second time tonight seeing something he's never seen before, something pure, honest, loving, caring, strong, yet broken. Out of all the times he seems to look at her, he never thought she could compare to Elena. That the single thought couldn't be proven... until tonight. He still had feelings for Elena, but Bonnie was made up of so much more spark, power and strength. It was hard not to deny it.

As hard as it was Bonnie tiered away from his intense gaze on her opening his car door then slamming it, clearly showing how upset she was with tonight's events. She couldn't understand what had went down at the restaurant. First she gets knocked out by Klaus, find out there's a secret deal that involves her, and that Esther along with her "Original children" are devising some world breaking plan, then... Damon kisses her. .Fuck.

Bonnie paused as she opened her house door, turning around to see Damon siting on the hood of his car.

"Not in the mood for this shit vampire". Bonnie yelled tiredly, head down pinching the bridge of her nose.

" Klaus nearly killed you tonight, I'm not leaving you to stay home un protected all in the same night witch, don't make things worse."

Damon didn't ask for permission, it was an order, an order Bonnie knew she couldn't fight. She sighed as she walked in to her house closing and locker the door behind her.

She kicked off her shoes struggling to keep herself together knowing well Damon would hear her if she started crying.

****BEEEEEP*****

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair, checking the text she had just received. She exhaled deeply wondering if she would ever have a normal life again. Thinking if maybe one day she would settle down with a handsome feller, have kids, go to their soccer games without trying to fight for your against supernatural psychos and go on dinner dates that actually counted.

_**Stefan- we need to talk.**___

___**Bonnie- Damon told me bout Esther and her plan...**___

___**Stefan- I know, during dinner I could sense the tension**___

___**Bonnie- yea... Listen I've had enough shit for one night, I gtg**___

___**Stefan- look, I'm sorry it had to come down to this Bonnie we'll protect you from Klaus don't worry.**___

___**Bonnie- wait what? Protect me?**___

___**Stefan- didn't Damon tell you?...**___

___**Bonnie- Tell me about the deal ? No.. Stefan tell me now, please.**___

Bonnie waited and waited for an answer. Five minutes went by, then ten, and then it came to an hour. Bonnie's heart raced ten times faster than it did when Damon told her part of the truth a couple hours ago. Stefan left Damon to tell her the truth, leaving the witch even more afraid of what would be said the next day.

"Enough is enough, the beauty cried, letting soft tears fall down her crimson cheeks.

She dragged herself towards her washroom, stripping away her beautiful dress Caroline had bought  
>her. Bonnie decided a hot shower would get rid of all the tension in her body and stepped in then closed the shower curtains letting the hot water hit her back.<p>

I can't do this anymore, Bonnie thought. I keep placing myself in traps and fucking loop holes... When will it be my turn to die? Whe-

"BONNIE!" she heard a voice yell!

Bonnie's eyes widened, her heart pumping, she widely fetched for a towel, cursing at how little it covered her body, then raced out to her room to see Damon at her window. He wasn't yet invited in, so he stood at the balcony outside her room his eyes wild and furious.

" What? What is it?" Bonnie screamed at him, scared he had gotten hurt.

Damon read her mind. He read her fucking mind and she wanted to die? Not under his watch, and over his dead body.

" What the fuck Bonnie, are you out of your fucking mind, you have people who fuckin care about your vodo ass and here you are ready to leave this world for your selfish needs? The vampires fangs extended, clearly upset with the witch.

" Why the fuck did you read my mind? I should give you a fuckin aneurysm for that! Do not Damon... Don't ever invade my mind, it's the only thing that keeps me sane!

"Sane? Don't fuck with yourself, you don't know the last thing about being sane! Wanting to die, and leaving behind every one who needs you!

Damon's chest rose, his voice raising. Bonnie matched his yelling as if she were competing with who had the loudest voice. He was sure Bonnie's neighbors would get restless but he honestly couldn't give a damn. Both supernatural's were both aggravated from a long day with no rest, but they had many things they wanted to get off their chest. Now or never right?

See! Right there, NEED me! Everyone fuckin needs me for their own needs! I try so hard to give and give to people who NEED my help, but all I get in return is nothing! I'm not asking for a fuckin prize Damon, I'm asking for respect here!" Bonnie yelled, breaking in to sobs.

"Shut the fuck up Bonnie! You have people who care for you... Wait this is about more than that.. Someone you can call your own?" Damon faked a smile, watching as she placed her hands on her beautiful hips. He found it difficult to yell at her when all he could concentrate on was her mesmerizing mocha skin, her thighs, and breasts that were on the verge of popping out of her petite white towel.

The curly haired witch crossed her arms aware of his lingering stares on her wet, half-naked body daring for him to continue.

" Yea, that's what I thought." She turned about to end the conversation.

" Me, Bonnie". Damon gave up, tired of fighting, running his pale perfect fingers through his jet black hair.

Bonnie didn't know how to respond. He didn't confess his dying love for her, neither did he tell her a sappy story of how his feelings came to be, but in the end, he admitted what Bonnie always wondered.

"Why?" she asked, running her hands up and down her arms, the cold night air making her shiver.

" Because.. You're different. You don't care why people are what they are. You accept, and even when you don't.. You always have a positive view on things.

" Do you still love Elena Damon?"

"Bonnie...". Damon started.

" Answer the question Damon, I've had enough lies already!" the witch flew her hands up, rubbing her head.

" Yes... But not as much as I use too".

Bonnie nodded her head, eyes red and puffy from the tears.

" Damon, you only feel this way about me because I fight you. You feel there's a spark just cuz I don't cry or flee every time you go ape shit. You get off on a challenge. That's it. You don't care.

" What's wrong with that huh Bonnie?" Damon darkly chuckled, annoyed with her accusations.

Bonnie quickly shut the doors to her balcony, about to crawl in to bed, when she heard his last words.

" You care too Bonnie, that kiss tonight proved that. Good luck trying to get rid of me otherwise."

The handsome man turned, jumping from her balcony preparing for a long night of watching over the witches' house. He didn't know what came over him, but he had to tell her. What really did he have to lose? Nothing. That's right. Sometimes it's better to try then to have not tried and wonder what could have been... it was just one night, who would have known it'd change things forever?

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all enjoyed that. No vampire diaries for the next 2 weeks! Wtf :( but it better be good and Bonnie BEST not be missing from any of the upcoming episodes. Also, the new writer Caroline who's helping out Julie Plec since Kevin Williamson left seems to be doing Bonnie some justice? Maybe? Kat Graham tweeted she finished the scenes where it seemed to be jaw dropping hilarious & all that good stuff. Hoping this new writer will push Julie Plec outta here.  
>Alright, farewell till next week lovelies, thanks for all he reviews and those who favorited me, appreciate it tons!<br>R&R 3


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Just one night, please?

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena

Playlist: Safe and Sound-Taylor swift and the Civil Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

_

"WAKEEE UP CUTTIEE!" .Two giggly voices yelled at the top of their lungs.

Bonnie moaned, shoving her pillow over her head attempting to get a couple of more minutes of sleep.

"Too early." The brunette muffled under the sheets.

"It's two in the afternoon Bon, Elena laughed, lying down beside her two friends on Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie's head popped out from underneath her hiding spot, reaching for her watch. She checked the time confirming the girls were right. The witch sighed staring at her two ladies.

''What is it?'' Bonnie whispered quietly.

Elena spoke up first knowing good and well she had some explaining to do. She didn't have feelings for Damon anymore, but she always felt this little soft spot for him. She told herself everyday she wasn't going to stare at him any longer than she usually did, or laugh and blush at his immature jokes… Stefan was the one she loved, she knew it, but why was Damon always on her mind? If Bonnie found out what she was thinking she was pretty sure she would be completely confused, considering the fact she hasn't even admitted her feelings yet to Damon… what was the witch waiting for?

Elena shook her head, forcing herself not to think so hard.

''We wanted to say sorry about last night, we shouldn't have waited to tell you, you were going to ride with Damon, and we're going to apologize by taking you out for a movie…''

''And for those new ridiculously expensive mocha frapps from Mystic Grille!'' Caroline jumped up, bouncing in the air like a toddler high on sugar.

''That's great guys, but I feel really…urmm not up for it today, rain check?'' Bonnie rose from her crouched positions on her knees. She walked towards her window checking to see if Damon was still there.

''Bon Bon who are you looking for?'' Caroline yelled knowing way too well she was looking for Damon. Caroline could read Bonnie like a book. Not even Elena could completely understand what it was like Bonnie was going through. All their lives Elena had one boyfriend after the next, and was too busy to be caught up with other issues. She tried to be supportive and that counted, but it gave both Caroline and Bonnie a bit more time to bond and really be there for one another.

''Oh nothing…it's no one…I've just gotta think, there's just a lot of things I need to wrap my head around, hope you understand.'' Bonnie forced a smile, hoping that would keep them away for the evening.

The blonde and brunette looked at each other before retreating for the door.

''We understand sweetheart, alone time is needed for the soul sometimes,'' Elena grinned causing Bonnie to chuckle.

'' Yea, maybe you need some time to finally get something off your chest… or find _**release **_in something, or _someone_….''The blonde spoke, attempting to get her message across in code.

Bonnie instantly threw a pillow across the room, knowing Caroline's vampire speed would dodge her friendly attack. She knew exactly what her friend was trying to imply to her, but would fight against it. Damon loved Elena there was no going around that, despite his deniability. Why should I go through a heartbreak I know will only end badly... well for _**me**_?

Bonnie stood at her window watching as the duo got in to their car, and drove off for a day of fun without her.

''I just need some time to process my life, and one damn evening won't be enough...'' The witch quietly spoke to herself.

After a fourty minute shower, and deciding on which sun dress to wear, she was pleased with wearing a tight mini halter dress that barely reached her mid-thigh, a cute tan creamy coloured cardigan, and black and blue six hundred dollar Jordans her dad mailed her for her eighteenth birthday while he was away on a business trip. For accessories she added a long vintage moon stone her mother had given her as a child. She sprayed on some of her perfume, did her eye make-up and lips, then grabbed her brown vintage shoulder moon purse on her way out. Bonnie wasn't very hungry considering she ate so much the night before so she grabbed a bottle of water.

As she opened her car door, she looked up at the sky sensing something wrong in the atmosphere but decided to let it go, considering it was Mystic Falls…everything was wrong in its atmosphere.

The witch decided to make her way to the Salvatores residence, not at all comfortable with what might go down. She had one plan, to get in and out. All she wanted to talk about was the deal, why Damon should stop ''chasing'' after her, and maybe just maybe fit in another fuckin nap.

''Todays gonna be a long ass day, '' Bonnie sighed, smiling at the beautiful weather. Pulling in the Salvatores mansion.

**Meanwhile at the Salvatores Residence…**

''Damon are you fucking kidding me,'' Stefan yelled, crossing his arms.

''Wanna relax princess, I told you I would tell her today, fix your shit, and calm the fuck down.'' The older vampire responded in anger.

Damon was royally pissed. The fact that his witch was completely oblivious to what exactly was headed for her future-not to forget he still hasn't told her- and just found out Stefan almost slipped the fuck up the night before. He couldn't stall any longer it would just place her in greater danger.

Stefan slowly strolled over to the fire place, watching as the flames crackled, then popped, the heat slowly warming up the atmosphere. He simply couldn't understand exactly why Damon kept waiting to tell Bonnie of all that was headed for her. He knew he cared of her wellbeing because of Elena, but simply couldn't wrap his head around the sizzling feeling he got every time they were in a room together. Damon Salvatore of all people had no patience for people who wouldn't listen to him or follow his orders, yet when Bonnie always put up with his shit, caused a scene, or fought back, a glint in his eyes would always appear, as if he enjoyed debating with the witch. The brooding vampire turned towards his misguided older brother, analyzing him intensely. Maybe it wasn't something Stefan could completely understand just yet, but it was time he got to the bottom of this real life horror- romance movie.

''Look, you don't understand Damon, when are you going to wait to tell her, when Esther takes her and turns her in to a vamp-witch hybrid and that you made a fuckin deal with Klaus to murder his brother for her life. Do you know how much fuckin effort and planning it will take to kill an original? Not to mention, how are you certain Klaus will kill his mother for Bonnie; do you not recall what had happen with Elijah? You have to tell her now so she can do protection spells on her house, on herself, even call in Lucy back to Mystic Falls or whatever back up she has!'' Stefan roared, listings all possible reasons as to why Bonnie should know.

A crash was heard near the front door, causing both the Salvatores to jump in to vamp mode. As soon as they reached the foyer both set of eyes widened. There Bonnie stood in the middle of the hall, with the door slightly open, pieces of glass scattered around the hard wood floors.

Bonnie couldn't move. She overheard what Stefan had said about Esthers' plan for her, panicked then attempted to reach to hold on to something, causing her to lose control, accidently bumping in to the now broked vase. She shook her head heavily, glancing back at both Stefan then Damon, very much shocked with the couldn't believe he would hold something that important from her, and not tell her as soon as he made the deal. Holding on to the ledge to keep her balance, the green-eyed beauty opened her mouth to speak, not sure if she were either ready to curse or panic…or both.

``You…have…`` She began hastily, trying to catch her breath from hyperventilating.

``To kill Finn… he`s the only one willing to die for his mother. ``

Both the brothers were stunned at her sudden change of behaviour. One minute she was gasping for her life, and the other, she was calm, but her eyes grew distant, as if she wasn't of this world. Turning on her heels, leaving the glass pieces for them to clean up on the floor, Bonnie exited the boarding house, sure not to glance back.

She ignored the yell Stefan had made calling after her to come back and discuss the situation rationally, she ignored the tears streaming down her soft heart shaped face, and she ignored the man that appeared instantly in front of her. His crystal blue eyes piercing at her, his left hand wrapped around her upper shoulder, making her skin tingle beneath her cardigan. Forcing her to look up at him, he used his finger to lift her chin up, her green orbs staring directly in to his.

``Get the fuck off of me, `` Bonnie yelled, shrugging his hands off of her, knowing she left Damon in a state of confusion yet again.

``Bonnie, everything is going to be fine, fuck Klaus we`ll do this on our own. Don't even think for one second we would let anyone touch Elena…``

Walking to her car, she stood at her door for at least thirty seconds before glancing back at the man who made her head spin, the one she knew she was supposed to hate, yet honestly she felt she still despised him to a limited degree.

``Elena…``the witch chuckled; finally realizing whatever infatuation he had with her should be immediately squashed. God knew she loved Elena, she was like a sister, but that's all the world ever cared about…the innocent beautiful doppelganger.

``Bonnie that's not what I meant dammit can you just wait and stop being so god damn stubborn? `` Damon sped up reaching for her car door, attempting to close it before she could get in. His hand sizzled, as Bonnie burnt him, causing him to retreat and suck his thumb.

``Of course that's what you meant Damon, listen… if you wanted me to use my vodo powers to help her, should have just asked, I don't need someone messing with my emotions. Later Damon. ``

She knew she felt something more than just a minor friendship with Damon, but nothing made sense, everything was happening too fast. She couldn't understand, but decided to just leave the issue to hang in the air like a thread. Maybe things would go back to normal, and maybe, just maybe she would be sane again…

The witch drove off, determined to get to the bottom of her fate, not wanting to settle for death. One thing Damon was right about was not to give up and leave the world where the people you love cared for you. Tough luck, you win some and you lose some.

A/N: Going to continue the day in the next chapter, and will be introducing the original family. Hope you enjoyed that. R&R. Thanks so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Just one night, please?

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena

Playlist: Safe and Sound By: Taylor Swift & The Civil Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

A/N: alrighty! Intense chapter right here, I already had goosebumps! Have any of you seen Kat graham music video for " Put Your Graffiti On Me?" it's almost at a millions views in less than a week! I'm so happy and excited for her. Please check it out Bamon fans and support her like all those celebrities on twitter did! Okay I'll stop rambling, ENJOY.

"But the sale said it's still going till tomorrow, how are you telling me you don't have any more of these heels till next year!" Bonnie yelled at the employee, glad she wasn't holding up any line filled with pissed of customers.

The 5'6 tall blonde haired women in about her early twenties rolled her eyes, fiddling with her cell phone.

"Ma'am, please don't raise your voice, or I will have to call my manager."

"Why would you have to, I can see the pair of shoes right behind you, on the god damn shelf!"

Bonnie was furious, no anything past furious. There was too much she had to deal with. Not to mention she just came back from the Salvatore's residence, completely embarrassed herself, then had to deal with the fact that whatever Damon was feeling for her, was basically his way of mourning over the simple truth...that Elena wouldn't fall for him as hard as she fell for Stefan. Bonnie had to look him in the eye and put on the tough girl act, because breaking down could just possibly be too easy. The witch cringed imagining Damon showcasing one of his sarcastic grins.

Suddenly Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted, as she watched Rebecca waltz right up to the women at the counter, then frowned as she used compulsion.

"Bloody Hell, give her the damn shoes, and put in one of those expensive diamond rings while you're at it k?" The blonde whispered violently grabbing the collar of the women's shirt.

The women spun around grabbing the expensive shoes with the diamond ring in hand, clearly oblivious to what had just happened.

Bonnie stared wide eyed at the original not at all impressed she used compulsion on an innocent person but immediately pushed the thought aside as she held her beloved BCBG heels she had been saving up for since she was fifteen. It was a hobby, so what?

"Don't worry, I've got this," Rebecca smiled, swiping her black credit card.

"What do you want Rebecca". Bonnie whispered crossing her mocha creamy arms over her chest.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know how Lucy's doing, we were good friends you know." She smiled fiddling with the end of her golden locks.

"Well whatever information you're trying to pull out of me isn't going to work, I've met her once and I know nothing about her", Bonnie lied rolling her eyes making her way out of the seductive store.

She secretly left mystic falls last summer giving the best excuse... visiting family. They practiced spells making potion and all that witchy voodoo stuff after her grandmother sadly passed away. It was actually fun she thought, remembering how easy life felt without trying to save someone's ass from danger or worrying about vampires who never gave a shit about her, it felt...nice. Bonnie knew she couldn't tell Rebecca she was had been with her and considering Lucy said she was trouble, but she actually missed all the fun times they had sleeping with models and shopping in France. Lucy also told Bonnie she was like a mini Buffy the vampire slayer, just without compassion and all fight. Bonnie couldn't quite understand how childish Rebecca was, maybe she was just a teenager at heart trying to find someone to give a damn about her, or tried to find people to use in order to drown that lonely feeling. Join the club the green eyed girl thought, frowning.

"Remember I'm an original Bonnie, I can smell the denial off of you."  
>Rebecca chuckled, cornering her in to the hollow change room.<p>

Bonnie's heart raced, thinking how she got in to this mess and weighing out her options to escape.

"Look I don't want any trouble, just leave me alone and I'll be out of your way," The brunette whispered violently as she bumped in to Rebecca's arm, knowing too well her vampire strength would just get her in to more harm.

"Let me out Rebecca.''

"I'm sorry I don't do well with directions," The Barbie blonde smiled in amusement.

In one quick movement Rebecca had her hand across the witch's neck, chocking her as her feet dangled in the air.

"Don't even think about screaming witch, I'll have everyone's neck snapped in the matter of seconds. All I want is some information can you do that for me? Hmmm?"

Bonnie nodded her head violently, hoping her begging was enough for Rebecca to unhand her. She gasped for air, touching her neck to see if any bones were fractured. There were bright purple bruises all across her neck, Bonnie held back tears knowing she couldn't show any wear

" Oh calm down, you have witch blood, you'll be fine."

"Lucy wouldn't want to be with you again, you used her." Bonnie's nostrils flared, her blood boiling.

"Bonnie is that you in there?" Elena's voice yelled.

Suddenly Rebecca was gone in a flash, leaving Bonnie to fix herself up, and luckily found a scarf lying on the change room floor. It didn't seem used considering there was a price tag on it, but she didn't want either Elena or Caroline to ask questions, she had enough drama for the day.

Bonnie stepped out of the change room, the creamy colored curtains brushing her arms as she greeted her shocked two best friends.

"Here we go," the witch whispered.

"Bonnie what the hell," Caroline started.

"We thought you weren't feeling well, way to ditch us, are you okay?" Elena asked, tucking her brown locks behind her ear.

"I'm fine, just forgot to pick up these shoes, you know... I've wanted them since elementary.." she smiled sadly feeling an odd feeling in her throat.

No she wasn't fine, up to when Elena started dating Stefan her life has been totally utter hell, from day after day feeling as if someone were about to jump her in a dark alley, or as if the world she knew was about crumble beneath her own fingers she couldn't shake the feeling of always being alone. Maybe that's how Rebecca felt? Maybe that's how she came to be the lonely serial killer she is today? Bonnie shook her head, erasing the thoughts in her head as she thought of a way to leave the store without causing a scene.

"Bon, i love that scarf, are you going to buy it?" Caroline gleamed grabbing the scarf from her bruised neck.

Silence filled the small circle as Bonnie bowed her head, embarrassedly aware of the two girls in front in her gazing with wild eyes at the witch's throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BONNIE". The curly blond blue eyed screamed examining closely at the blue black bruising knowing it couldn't be from sex.

Bonnie hid a small sobbed as Caroline touched one of the bruises with her index finger, quickly jumping considering the fact she barely even applied any pressure to the wound.

"Bonnie your throat is fractured, it isn't just deep bruising, with vampire strength, your throat will slowly lose its ability to pass air through your lungs, and you need to drink my blood right now." She pushed the green eyed with back in to the change room with Elena in tow. Just when Caroline was about to bite in to her wrist, Elena grabbed her arm, before he could rip in to her soft flesh.

"Care, you drank a bottle of vervain this morning, you can't give that to Bonnie."

" What do you mean; they're absolutely harmless towards humans Elena". Caroline looked at the brunette shaking her head confused with what she was attempting to imply as Bonnie spoke up.

"Lucy... Umm told me, if a witch is bitten by a vampire, vervain will essentially reverse the transition it has on humans but with witches... Humans aren't affected by it, but for me... After Damon..."

"I don't understand..." Caroline spoke, her manicured pink nails resting on her hips.

"It's... Complicated… You just…" Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence; the inside of her throat began to burn, as if someone purposely lit it on fire. She slapped her chest, hoping air would go through, but gave up as soon as Caroline pick her up, and sped out of the store, the mall and in to her car. She placed her in the back seat, a tear rolling down her sun tan face as Bonnie passed out. She knew she had to get Bonnie out of there, and knew Elena would keep the manager from calling the police from the sudden outburst. So she called the one person who could and would help...Damon.

At the Boarding House

"Her temperatures rising, what the hell is causing this?" Stefan whispered loud enough for the whole scoot gang to hear.

"Call Lucy…" Damon yelled, his eyes wild, frowning deeply. Just this morning Bonnie had walked in on his conversation with Stefan and she couldn't handle it. She couldn't take the pain, and just left. Yea maybe he fucked when he told her all of this struggle and challenges were for Elena, considering the fact she knew he felt a little something for her... But it wasn't the complete romantic kind of something. He wanted to feel that way for…someone else, and Bonnie was the only candidate that made him feel the way she made him feel different, sane, worthy of living. He could stand to see her unconscious, & the thought of her dying… Well let's just say it wouldn't be an option. Damon couldn't care less they weren't on great terms right now, but his only priority was to heal her, and if that would cost him how life... Then . be. it.

Everyone in the house had gathered in the over sized guest room where Bonnie laid on the crimson sheets, her beautiful curly hair fanning on to a white creamy pillow. Her eyes lids shut tightly, and her mocha creamy skin getting paler by the moment, even when she was on the verge of drying she was still beautiful, Damon thought to himself.

Everyone paced through the room, speaking in hushed whispers as Caroline finally got off the phone with Lucy.

"What did she say blondie," The older Salvatore began crossing his arms, trying to stare at his witch.

"She...she..."

"Spit it out"!

"She's dying".

All eyes froze, the room becoming as quiet as an empty room. Stefan stared at Damon hoping he wouldn't lose control. There was a way to save her, there's always a way, Stefan thought.

"No...No... She can't be, he didn't drink any vervain remember? Unless someone snuck in to her house, and poured it in to her water bottle... "  
>Elena didn't move, she remember this morning fishing in to Bonnie fridge for something to drink, but found there to be just water. She saw a bottle uncapped, quickly covering it, not wanting it to spill so she would have to clean it up.<p>

Elena ran downstairs towards the front of the hall not aware Stefan had followed her; she laid her eyes on Bonnie's shoulder bag, then slowly opened the cover to reveal the half finished bottle. Stefan grabbed the bottle she handled, quickly bringing it to his nose.

"There's vervain, someone who did this must have known Bonnie's body would react like this, someone who had access to her house... possibly someone who could have been compelled..."

Elena's eyes grew wide, her brown eyes piercing through him." I haven't drunk vervain in a week Stefan… And this morning Rebecca came to threaten me as usual then I... ". Elena couldn't finish her sentence she dropped to the floor cupping her mouth, as Stefan held her. Her body shook, trying to mask her sobs of sorrow.

"I killed my best friend!"

Who knew you're best friend could be the number one target to watch out for? Oh Mystic Falls...

-  
>AN: Alright hope you enjoyed that chapter, still deciding if I liked it, but I worked hard so I really hope you tell me what you think. R&R for some serious Bamon in the next chapter ;)  
>VD comes back in a couple of weeks, and more Delena.. Can't handle it.. .And Jamie as her love interest? Someone shoot me.<br>Ta ta for now! And enjoy Bamon!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Just one night, please?_**

**_Rating: Mature_**

**_Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena_**

**_Playlist: Usher -Climax_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW._**

**A/N: Early update! This chapter is gonna get a bit steamy. Hope you enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>I gasped loving the sensation of him kissing his way down my neck to my chest. As I held on to his waste, he made his way back to my lips, deeply kissing me with the upmost intensity, it was heated, passionate yet our tongues fought for dominance, interrupting these accelerated breaths. I moaned as he whispered " I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll always feel me inside you, even when I'm not." I must admit his voice was the definition of sensual healing. It was sexy, strong, demanding and oh so charming, it could make a school girl fall to her knees begging for just one night with him. Without any effort he quickly picked me up, a hand on my ass making me giggle at the circles he began to make, but instantly a perfect strong hand slipped around my waste. We fell on his beautiful bed, sheets as dark as night, pillows as white as snow. I began kissing, nipping and licking his neck finally starting to unbutton his shirt, as a dark grin spread across his face I winked at him. Once his shirt was totally undone, he threw his shirt carelessly, leaving his chest exposed to my wondrous eyes. His pale chest, hard rock abs, not forgetting how low his denim jeans hung to his torso showing off the bulge of his member. He wasn't wearing boxers.<em>

_Damn._

_The scene caused me to lick my lips, wanting to taste his juices._

_" Bonnie you have too many clothes on". The deep voice whispered in my ear._

_My underwear was instantly being ripped from my body, my tank top ripped with it then dashed on the hard wood floor._

_"Damon, please I want you". I whined closing my eyes as he snatched me in a searing kiss, causing my lips to swell._

Everything felt so right, the mood, our bodies...together, until I heard another voice.  
>I tried to concentrate on Damon's crystal orbs but failed miserably as I shook my head, hearing one call after another. Damon disappeared, and there I laid on the bed with my eyes closed, upset at the interruption.<p>

" Bonnie, wake up!" I heard Tyler.

"Please, we need you!" Matt spoke.

Then came a slew of other voices of people I knew I recognized. What the fuck is happening?

My eyes fluttered open as I searched across the room for Damon. He wasn't anywhere to be found. I wiped the previous sweat from my forehead, trying to remember what had happened.

"My throat". My voice cracked.

" Everything's going to be fine Bonnie, I'm here now." Said a familiar voice.

"Lucy!" I screamed, running out of the unusual bed, hugging her in tears. The one person who actually understood me was here. Here in her arms and she was so thankful, there were no words to explain. But why WAS she here, and where was Damon?

" Bonnie take a seat, you still need your rest, we have to fill you in." My cousin smiled sadly as she noticed how long it took for my to catch my breath and gave me a cup of water I devoured in seconds.

I stared across the room, at the faces of people I loved. They all looked at me like I was a helpless child, someone who couldn't take care of themselves and it got me oddly upset. I always take care of myself and if they thought it weren't true they could look at the history of my father being absent in my life. The dance recitals grandma would attend for him, talent shows, and even better... My sweet sixteen.

"Fill me in, what's going on," I yelled completely unaware of what date it was.

Caroline caught on, making her way over to my bedside. She sat beside me, holding my hand in to hers.

"You've been our for two days hun, that day we went to the mall remember that?" I nodded as flashbacks of that day can back to me.

" You passed out in my car, I brought you here, thats when everyone showed up. I called Lucy, she practically got a flight and came the next day." Caroline's eyes dropped as soon as she realized where this topic was going.

"So... Where's Damon?" I whispered, eyeing Stefan who stood in the middle of the guest room between Alaric and Elena.

Elena looked as if her life had been saved, yet her skin seemed paler then usual, I watched as she hugged her arms so tight, Stefan had to hold on to her just so she so she wouldn't hurt herself. Stefan stared at Bonnie as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Stefan". I repeated harshly.

"Bonnie Klaus took him".

I lost the feeling in my body as I tried to wrap my head around why Klaus would have taken him. It just didn't make any sense. Unless...

"The deal... the deal with Esther, I know he told you guys, but that means he's bait, if Finn left town there's no way he can die for his mother, Klaus probably assumed Damon told Finn to leave so he could double cross him and get Esther to turn on Klaus...".

"The fuck Bonnie, what are you taking? That's genius," Tyler  
>gleamed.<p>

" Thanks Tyler, but where is he right now?"

" He's at Klaus new hybrid mansion, just twenty minutes away from here." Alaric began, crossing his arms over his chest sighing in frustration. Damon was his only real friend, and considering all the shit they've been through, they've always seemed to end up in the bar discussing heart to hearts with whiskey in their shot glasses. I knew Alaric was scared for Damon, thought he knew Damon always got in to shit with the originals there was a look on his face that felt like he didn't think his friend would come back this time.

"Then let's go," I began, reaching for my shoes, but felt an odd metallic sensation in my mouth. "Stefan did you give me your blood or something?".

"Bonnie... you had to drink Klaus blood, I'm sorry but we had too. Lucy said this had happened to one of your ancestors as well...you can only drink the blood of an original to completely drain the vervain from your body. Klaus wanted something in return, so he wanted you, but Damon volunteered himself instead." Stefan spoke quietly, looking as if he were finally beginning to understanding what exactly was going on between us, but he didn't. There was nothing to understand, there was nothing going on between us, I thought in my mind.

"He what? No...no, he can take me, I'm a fucking witch, I can take him".

"Bonnie, you haven't had enough training, he can KILL you, don't you get it?" Lucy yelled at me.

"Look, Bonnie you'd just be doing Esther a favour. She can easily double cross Klaus, and take you for herself." The youngest Salvatore spoke against my wishes.

"Well we aren't getting anything done here by talking are we now?" Alaric spoke up.

We all nodded our heads, agreeing upon his statement. We had to plan. We had to be smart about our next moves. I couldn't register the guilt I began to feel as my heart raced knowing Damon was held as hostage. Not completely wrapping my head around the fact that he took his life instead of leaving me to suffer, and the simple fact I felt responsible for everything once again. He could be hurt, bleeding through wounds, or worse...dead. I couldn't afford to think like this.

An hour passed as we all took our places around the boarding house. Matt and Tyler sharpened weapons, making sure there we're enough stakes to kill the baby hybrids. Caroline watched Elena while Stefan and Alaric packed vervain syringes and mini vervain bombs in to bags.  
>Lucy practiced spells that could fend off an original for a certain amount of time so they could have the upper hand to get Damon and get out. It was a huge advantage to have Lucy around and I was so happy and thankful to have her... But there I sat, alone in an empty bedroom useless. Everyone suggested that I stayed and rest, but I couldn't, it wouldn't happen.<p>

I knew what I was getting myself in to as I took off my dress, changing in to a pair or jeans and a light long sleeved shirt. I placed my sneakers on, looking myself in the mirror.

Baggy dark circles around my eyes, indicating little to no sleep. Tousled hair I knew Damon loved. A small innocent girl, with the power of a thousand witches waiting to be unlocked, and tonight it would be.

I walked quietly over to the gigantic window in the guest room I rested in, opening the balcony door, praying Stefan and the others wouldn't hear from downstairs. Ever since I was younger I taught myself how to climb up and down trees, and used this moment to my advantage. I climbed down the three story mansion, chanting a spell that would bring me safely to the ground. Once I reached the hard cold pavement, I turned around gazing at the house, memorizing the faces of people I loved that stood in this house preparing for something they couldn't stand against. I shed a tear hoping they wouldn't notice I would be gone.

I hopped in to Caroline's car, praying she would forgive me as I pulled a spare key from the compartment. I silently drove away trying the remember all the good times I've had in life...knowing tonight could be my last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: kinda short but I really wanted to get something out there to you guys!:) Oh Bonnie has a great soul.**  
><strong>Hope you all stay tuned for the next installment! Thanks so much to whoever reviewed , added me as their favorite authorstory etc. appreciate the support so much. Toodles!**  
><strong>Love&amp;read Bamon!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**Just one night, please?**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena caring **_

_**Playlist: Give me love: Ed sheeran**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**_

**A/N: Had a writer's block. Have that a lot, sorry folks. But I'm back…! Hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mineeeeeeee .**

Blood.

There was blood everywhere. My heart dropped to my stomach, and not in the romantic type of way either. I couldn't process or begin to understand what kind of pain Damon could have been going through for the past couple of days, and to think I was asleep…resting… and **talking** while he was here…alone.

There he was, tied up both arms to the ceiling, sharp spikes digging in to his wrist as blood trickled down his body. His neck bitten so hard his flesh hung like a piece of thread. Damon's shirt was ripped open, showcasing the deep cuts which were made purposefully, as if the objective were to cause every once a pain a typical human couldn't handle. I tried to catch my breath as I made my way towards him. I walked, then ran not being able to wait any longer to get him the fuck out of here, but was halted and thrown across the room as I tried to use a spell to free him.

''Nah-uh-uh witch,'' he's mine, sorry the confusion.

''Rebecca, what the fuck are you doing, **let him go!''.** I yelled at the blonde waiting for her to comply.

''Oh what do we have here, a special guess I presume?'' A voice came from a distance.

My head pounding, still not yet recovered from Klaus's blood, I somehow managed to get myself up from the white clear marble floors, wiping the blood from my forehead.

''Now why must you be so cruel to the young girl, sister?'' Klaus pointed out calmly, anger still persistent in his voice.

Rebecca's nostrils flared as she analyzed the way her brother eyed the witch. He couldn't really be feeling anything towards her she thought, but she knew better. Klaus was simply a monster of emotion. He lived on anger, but companionship, family… and love drove him.

I flinched moving away from the hybrid original as he smirked, his dark eyes peeling away every ounce of confidence I thought I had. I was determined either way to get DAMON OUT even if it meant I would be left behind…

''Klaus take me''. I spoke up, grabbing the hand he held out towards me.

''Bonnieeee…n..no''. Damon croaked, groaning as the blades cut deeper in to his wrists.

I spun around, happy tears flowing down my face so damn happy I had reassurance he was still alive. I let go on Klaus's hand, afraid he might just pull me back. I ran to Damon, cupping his face in to the palm of my small hands.

''I'm gonna get you out of here, you understand?'' I whispered to him, his droopy bloody eyes locking instantly with mine. For some odd reason this whole scene felt unreal. Like out of some fucked up twisted romance novel and I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe just maybe me and Damon could be something, something indescribable… but then again there was Elena. No one could compete with the doppelganger right?

''You're…s..so..stubborn'', he began as he struggled to connect his words, his face leaning in to my touch. Listen…a..abo..about the other..day, I didn't..me..mean it.

''Shhh'', don't talk.'' I smiled, wiping the blood from the side of his face. To hell I wast over it, but there was too much going on right this moment which could essentially determine the fate of our lives, I didn't want to spend it with Damon begging for my forgiveness.

Suddenly, I was being dragged away, the air from her lungs stolen as Rebecca held on to my neck, slowly making me dizzy as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Rebecca got off on attention, clearly causing the two men in the room to lose control. Klaus's eyes turned three shades darker than his natural icy blue, as Damon struggled to unchain himself to get to his witch before Rebecca could do anymore damage. Just as Klaus was about to tackle his sister for acting foolish, Stefan appeared at the door, a large black duffle bag in hand.

''**Let. Her. Go'' **I heard the youngest Salvatore speak with such intensity.

Stefan couldn't lose another friend. Yes he knew Bonnie had been through so much, and still had yet to forgive him over the events that were caused by him, but he couldn't watch another friend of Elena's be killed or hurt over stupid shit that in the end always related back to the Salvatore brothers. The simple thought of letting Bonnie be used as a piece of meat sickened him. She was worth so much more than what she thought, but she yet had to discover the truth behind it all. Damon was falling for her, and there was nothing she could do about. She had to give in or he might just turn to the dark side… with Klaus.

''Ugh, why must you always ruin the fun Salvatore''? Rebecca pouted dropping Bonnie to the floor, not one bit amused she was gasping for her life. The blonde crossed her arms once she realized she was being ignored, once **again.** She witnessed her brother and the youngest Salvatore staring down one another, pure hatred and disgust pooling from daggers they were sending back and forth.

I held on to my neck, beginning to catch me breathe, and watched in horror as Stefan handed over the stakes to Klaus. I couldn't believe it. The only weapon we had left to kill the original family, Stefan was handing over like an ice-cream cake. I screamed for him to get out and run with the stakes, but found it hard to hear what they were talking about as I focused on the one thing I came for. My blood ran cold.

Damon.

A stake.

In his chest.

He wasn't breathing.

His head bowed down.

I passed out.

**A/N: kinda short but I really wanted to get something out there to you guys!:) I'm working on another chapter so I can post this weekend, will be longer I promise. R&R. Love ya'll!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Just one night, please?**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena caring **_

_**Playlist: Blue Jeans: Lana Del Rae**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**_

**A/N: Flashback chapter. Enjoy the rideeee.**

_Flashback-_

''_Bonnie when was the last time you went out, I don't want you sitting here all week during spring break doing nothing while I'm gone to Seattle for my business trip''. Bonnie's Dad spoke silently, unintentionally directing eye contact towards his daughter._

''_Dad, I'll be fine, I'll just have the girls for the week, not a problem, but…''. She began._

''_Mhmm, have you seen my white tie by chance, this conference is very important.'' Mr. Bennett interrupted the witch, cutting her off._

''_More important than me huh…, and no I haven't seen your tie''. Bonnie replied shrugging her shoulders, casting her teary eyes to the charm bracelet her mother had left for her before she left them. _

_Just then she remembered she had no money and had to ask her Dad to lend her a few bucks, considering she couldn't take another minute working at the Grille. It was just too much, Matt had the arts for entertaining people with chit chat, while cooking burgers on the stove, and triple tasking with fuckin who knows what. The Grille just wasn't for her. Lost in her thoughts, Bonnie couldn't hear the rummaging her Father had recently been making, and wondered how long she had been daydreaming._

''_Dad''? She yelled turning her head towards the door._

_He was gone and didn't even say bye…just like that._

_Sighing, Bonnie got up from the couch, making her way towards the front of the house closing and locking the door, she then turned around noticing a note._

_**I left a debit card for you, buy what you want, I might be away a bit longer than spring break. I hope you don't trash the house, have fun.**_

_**Dad**_

''_Don't trash the house? Humour me.'' Bonnie whispered clearly aware the absence of her mother had made a dent in her and her fathers' relationship. He would be warm and loving one minute, then cool and distant (ninety percent of the time) the other._

_The witch made her way up the stairs, changed out of her pajamas then threw on a pair of skinnies, booties, and a warm sweater that barely reached her bottoms. The plan today was to head to grams old store, then head back in time to watch The Wolf Diaries. It strangely seemed to resemble the triangle Elena seemed to be trapped in…odd._

_**Later on that night**_

_It had been a cold evening, the wind as cold as ice, and the sun dimmed to a perfected glow. The green eyed witch hugged her herself as she walked from magic shop many blocks from her house. Her car in repair, she had to take her errands by foot for the next week. The thought of just sitting at home and getting Elena and Caroline to drive her from place to place annoyed her. She wanted to have to independence she's always had, and if that meant missioning in the dark, alone, with two inch booties on her feet, then so fuckin be it._

_Crickets in the air, their noises faint within the distance, Bonnie picked up her pace, getting antsy about the dead silence surrounding her. She looked up to the full moon, wondering how Tyler was handling being a werewolf. They grew up together, and one thing was for sure, no one deserved to be put through so much pain after turning eighteen. He was a dick in elementary school yes, but once he began to date Caroline Bonnie could have sworn she changed him for the better. They just …fit. Bonnie's thoughts ran aimlessly not aware of the quick footsteps behind her._

_Her eyes froze, her blood running cold as her thoughts ran wild. She quickened her pace even faster, jetting in to a sprint knowing she sensed something dangerous. A hand had grabbed her, throwing her across the cemented road. She couldn't map out what or who it was, but lost her breath as another shadow appeared out of nowhere. The two creatures fought sounds of snarling ringing in to her ears._

_It was bloodshed._

_Even in the dark, Bonnie could see the two things were injured, but seemed so damn strong she couldn't believe they were human, they were supernatural. Was this other shadow trying to protect her? A…vampire? She thought. _

_A neck was snapped, its blood seeping through her jacket._

''_Stefan?'' Bonnie whispered._

_The vampire didn't answer; making clear it couldn't be the younger Salvatore. Bonnie didn't dare ask if it was Damon. She knew he was probably trying to harass Elena in to making out with him._

_Lying still on the ground, unable to move, she forced herself to stand up, eyes widening as her legs gave out. Her fear rising, her head pounding, Bonnie met a pair of icy blue eyes, fainting as a pair of hands caught her fall._

_Bonnie woke up to two sets of eyes staring down at her realizing it was only Caroline and Elena._

''_She's awake''. The blonde said still hovering over her face._

''_No shit Care,'' Elena yelled._

''_Ugh…what's going on''. Bonnie asked running her temples with the tip of her fingers._

''_You were fuckin left on my porch, with blood on your sweater, we thought it was yours, but we got you out of your clothes and luckily you were fine.'' The brunette started, trying to catch her breath._

''_What the fuck happened out there Bon. We were hysterical, we called Stefan but he had something to take care of, something about his brother.'' _

_The green-eyed beauty let her friends in on her horrifying night, afraid they might jump to conclusions like rape…or some other crazy shit. She didn't tell them about those eyes though…those beautiful, horrifying, blue piercing eyes which reminded her of someone, someone she didn't want to believe would actually save her. After Elena informed her Damon was missing from Mystic Falls for the past couple of days Bonnie's heart raced. _

_It couldn't be. Could it?_

_**A/N: Now who could have saved her….? ;) R&R. Hope you enjoyed **_

_**Ps- the last episode…. Ive noticed Bamon have been getting along… WAAAHO.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Just one night, please?**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena caring**_

_**Playlist: **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**_

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mineeeeeeee.**

''Why do witches always pass the fuck out?''

''Damon want to be just less of an…oh I don't know…**asswhole**? I heard voices whisper violently.

I moaned, not being able to handle the loud bickering.

''Sorry if I'm pissed she blacks out all the fuckin time, she needs to be stronger, how is it that Klaus's blood wore off that quick?'' Damon frowned pushing a curly lock from her eyes.

Elena froze, not completely sure of what she had just seen. She knew there was no reason whatsoever for being jealous but somehow she felt a pang in her heart. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Stefan tense watching the way he analyzed her every move. The brunette quickly jumped out of her senses reminding herself she was in love with Stefan, and only Stefan, nothing could possibly change that.

''Is she awake yet?'' Tyler began catching his breath as he ran in to the room.

''She'll be fine, seems like she wants to be alone though''. Caroline spoke for her best friend, clearly aware Bonnie needed to resolve some…emotional feelings with a certain vampire.

''Alright everyone clear the fuck out, I need to have a word with m-the witch,'' Damon corrected himself, pointing a pale slender finger towards the door.

''Damon be careful, she'll need time to process.'' Stefan rose from his seat arms crossed as everyone exited the room.

''Leave the dirty work up to me brother''. The older vampire snarled.

Stefan glared at his older brother, giving up only a few seconds later knowing Bonnie would want to hear everything coming from Damon.

As Damon closed the door to the guest room, he balled his hand up in a fist, placing his cool head on the wooden door. He couldn't turn around; he needed to know Bonnie would be comfortable with his presence after what went down only a few hours ago. It was almost four in the morning and no one could trust themselves with leaving the young witch alone anymore. She meant well **always…**hard part was, she didn't give a damn dying in the process to protect the ones she loved.

Bonnie sensed the intensity in the air, knowing good and well Damon was having a hard time coping with the fact she had passed out yet again due to him. She knew he cared for her, but she was having great difficulty figuring out… why her. Why the sudden need of affection? Was it a sex thing? Did he want to feel something instead of pain so he could just jump my bones than leave? Or could it be he actually is starting to get over Elena? Bonnie pushed that last thought away, knowing she couldn't jump to such assumptions.

''Damon come here,'' I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

He tensed, never moving from his spot.

''Damon Salvatore,'' I yelped a bit louder, hoping he would give in and listen to me.

Yet, he still didn't move. His head still in contact with the wooden door, his breathing escalating, and his knuckles whiting even more than they already were.

''Damon…please.'' I begged, half sobbing.

Next thing I knew his lips were against mine. His soft tongue doing wondrous things with my mouth, I grabbed a hand full of his brown hair in my hand opening my legs for him to rest on me. He left one hand on my waist squeezing my skin so hard I felt bruises. It was as if he felt I was going to die tonight, as if this would be his last moment with me believing he had to touch or else he'd loose control. This wasn't a hot fiery kiss, but a passionate kiss with feeling, emotion and meaning. I couldn't understand exactly why I wasn't pushing him off of me, and why in this moment I've never wanted anyone one else so bad in my entire life. My body ached for him, my mind, soul and conscience was screaming to give in completely but I knew I couldn't.

His lips trailing down my neck.

I whimpered.

His teeth nibbling on my lips.

I moaned.

His fingers pushing through my heat.

I lost my breath.

''Bonnie, never put yourself in that kind of danger again, do you hear me?'' The vampire growled at me, after licking my juices off of his fingers.

I knew I couldn't argue, I knew that if I tried to explain to him for the hundred time that I'm nobody's bitch and that I could take care of myself he would just make matters worse, so instead I nodded, pulling him closer to me. I kissed his mouth tasting a hint of myself off the tip of his tongue, kissed his eyes one at a time, next his cheeks, then his chin before I made my way down his neck pushing him over so that I would be on top. I kept my hand at his neck sucking on his swollen lips as I maneuvered my right hand down his jeans unzipping them, struggling to get them off. Suddenly I felt a strong hand stop my movements.

''Bonnie no...''. Damon whispered in my ear.

''What, you pleasure me the least I can do is return the favour Damon, please.'' I responded confused and little hurt.

Damon must have seen the hurt in my eyes as I stared at him waiting for a response. He grinned his smile not reaching his eyes as he pulled me in to yet another kiss, holding on to the sides of my neck tracing my veins with his pink tongue.

''You don't know how bad I want you Bonnie…'' Damon frowned, pain quickly flashing then disappearing from his face.

''Then let me…''.

''Bonnie you've hated me for the longest time, and even if we had sex I know you still wouldn't trust me completely because of… Elena… ''.

I didn't reply, until we heard a knock at the door.

I got up throwing on a pair of Elena's yoga pants surprised I wasn't a bit upset Damon had ripped off my underwear.

I fixed myself up, hoping Stefan wasn't behind the door-considering his sensitive nose he would know what Damon and I were up too.

''Bonnie open up quick,'' Matt yelled.

I instantly swung the door open afraid of what he was about to say.

''Matt what is it… omg **MATT''. **I screamed as I watched Kol clutching on to his neck like a rag doll.

''Let him go now!''

''Bonnie what is it… oh for fucks sake!'' Damon growled slamming the youngest original in to the wall causing Matt to fall to his feet.

''Bonnie run, now!'' The eldest Salvatore shouted while dogging hits from Kol.

''No, I'm not fuckin leaving you Salvatore!'' I screamed moving out of the fight.

''Matt, get her and the others out of here!'' He mumbled as he was being choked.

''Bonnie, let's go!''. Matt pulled on me towards the stairs.

I shrugged him off, pissed and offended the original family had the audacity to keep messing with more lives out of entertainment. I whispered a spell I had learned from Grams a while back before she died to keep me out of danger. Kol's face began to flush red, I watched as he let go of Damon's neck, smiling slightly as he began to hold on to his head, screaming even more as Damon threw him out the window.

''Damn witchy, that was hot''.

I was about to make a snarky remark when we heard Elena shriek from downstairs.

Damon fled the scene.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Just one night, please?**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena caring **_

_**Playlist: Blue Jeans: Summer night- Lana Del Rae**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**_

_**A/N: Have you heard Kat Grahams EP? Her new songs are amazing. Considering as a fan, I wasn't too crazy about her other songs:$But Supa Dope is one of my faves, got it off of itunes! Anywayy, hope you enjoy this chapter lovelies!**_

I froze, slowly taking in the scene in front of me, watching as Damon cupped Elena's face, her body still but conscious. I was trying to figure out if I was either upset Damon has rushed down immediately to her rescue, or worried if my best friend would ever wake up. His hands caressed the sides of the brunettes face, clearly indicating his concern for the doppelganger, making no intention to move away.

Pushing the jealous thoughts away, I scanned my surrounds, ignoring the heart wrenching scene in front of me. I heard Matt yelling in the back room for Stefan, causing a scream to escape from Elena's lips. I turned around, forgetting about Damon and what had just happened not even five minutes ago, and focused my attention on my best friend.

''Elena baby, are you okay, you have to tell me what happened'', I spoke calmly, trying to subside to panic in my voice. I kneeled beside her, holding her pale hand in mine, transferring some of my energy to her body. My head began to pound, not caring at all what pain I'd be in as long as that meant Elena would be fine.

''Does...does that feel better Lena?'' I whispered, feeling slightly lightheaded. I began to rub my temples in small circles, hoping it would make me concentrate on the bigger picture at hand.

''**Bonnie'**'. Damon growled at me, not at all impressed with the way my eyes fluttered, attempting to stay conscious.

''Bon, Stefan he was here then Kol knocked me out, he was talking about you Bonnie, and another original was out there that's why Care and the rest of them left to fend them off, but Stefan I don't know…''. Elena began tucking back a strand of hair, slowly moving out of Damon's arms from the floor. I wasn't sure if she was blushing or if the blood from her face had just returned, but then decided to believe it was the magic I used on her. I watched as Damon's jaw tensed at the mention of Kol's fondness of me.

''Did anyone take him? Klaus? His mother Esther?''. I couldn't choose to believe Stefan would be involved in the Originals life yet again after finding out they really wanted me for their selfish plans. Stefan was my friend, yea maybe we never had the best start in a friendship because of everything I felt him and his brother had put me through, but Stefan had to have been the best and secure shoulder to lean on. He was there when I broke down after I had realized I had finally found my mother, and I can't even forget the time when I stayed at home for a week straight due to the flu, Stefan had brought me soup every day, and even offered to stay a night just because my nightmares were getting worse. If it wasn't for Caroline or Elena, Stefan would probably be the only friend I'd confide in. I had to make sure he was safe, and I wasn't taken no for an answer.

''I'm going to go find him Lena, don't worry.'' I smiled making sure she would get and panic attack. I got up, making my way to the front door.

''Sit your little witch ass down.'' Damon roared at me getting in to my face, leaving Elena's side.

''Excuse me, and who in the hell do you think you're talking to vampire?'' I sassed back, hands on my hip. I was done with his bi-polar attitude; it honestly annoyed the fuck out of me.

''I'm the one who isn't gonna let you walk out of here like a god damn death sentence. This I strike two little bird and you aren't pulling that shit again in less than 48 god damn hours!''. Damon couldn't understand his witch. Couldn't she ever get the meaning no? Did she not get it made him nervous every time she walked out the damn house? The thought of her even getting stares from other horny guys, or that Kol character, knowing he'd secretly always had a thing for the caramel beauty. Damon tried to contain his anger, but seemed to sense something off with her sudden change in attitude when he was instantly ran to Elena. He knew it seemed sketchy considering how close to sex him and Bonnie came too, but with Elena there was something there, but not enough to move on with what he felt would help him grow as a person and possibly…lo..no. Damon erased the thoughts from his mind. He didn't love, not anymore. Bi-polar? Hell yea.

''Damon don't piss me off right now, who's knows what's happening to Stefan..and.. wait''. I paused just realizing Caroline, Tyler, Alaric and Lucy were nowhere in sight. I panicked, my eyes widening, attempting to hold back my tears. Damon must have caught on, his face softening as the concern and realization grew on his face.

''We'll find them, but please stay here''. Damon begged, backing me up against the wall, pushing a lock of curls out of my teary eyes. I grabbed his collar, staring in to his silvery ocean blue orbs, trying to hold back the waterfall of tears waiting to come. When the fuck did I get so damn weak and emotional?

''Bonnie…'', his voice cracked, worry showing in his eyes.

''Damon I can't sit here, watch you walk out that door **alone**, and not know if you're coming back, please let me help you.'' I whispered to him, our noses practically touching. He smelt like heavy cologne, the Hugo Boss perfume I mentioned months back, but never thought he'd consider it. The way his perfectly plump lips looked in my eyes, it made me almost forget all the shit that was actually happening. He smirked, sensing my arousal, but quickly spared me from being embarrassed and moved away from her, making his way to the living room.

I let out a breath I didn't think I was holding for so long, eyeing him from my spot from the wall. I was wondering what he was up to until Elena got up making her way towards me tripping in the process. I ran to her holding her waist making sure she wouldn't collapse yet again.

''Bonnie, he likes you, he really does.'' Elena spoke quietly not wanting Damon to hear in the other room. I smiled a sad smile, knowing Elena was admitting to herself she really didn't have a thing for the older brother after all. The brunette was actually happy for her, and she wouldn't want to get in the way of her happiness after all the witch had been through.

''I don't know Elena… there's always gonna be you… you know?'' I bluntly added softly, knowing she would understand where she was coming from. The tall beauty nodded, but shook her head chuckling.

''What's so funny'', I deadpanned.

''Oh, nothing Bonnie, it's just that… do you see the way he looks at you? He doesn't look at me anymore like that. Even when he did before…it wasn't as intense and passionate as he does now at you. There's something he's trying not to show you, but every time he's with you he can't help it. You need to believe that, because it's true.

I let my best friends words sink in as it took everything in my body not to tell Elena Damon admitted to feeling some kind of feelings towards her still. He never admitted to liking her but he also never denied it…

''Thanks Lena,'' I embraced the sister in my life, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did mine. I took her hand leading her in to the kitchen where Damon sat on a stool with his head bowed and iPhone in his hand, indicating he had just got off a phone call. His jet black hair tousled, as he ran his pale slender fingers through his locks.

''What is it Damon?'' I ran to his side, cupping his cheeks in my small hands.

''There's good news and bad news, what the hell do you want to hear first?'' he retorted moving away from my touch towards the counter. Cold move much?

''Is it Stefan, Damon please just tell us already!'' Elena exclaimed, her fingers trembling. I walked towards her, holding her hand in mine, calming her down.

''The good fucking news, Alaric, Lucy, Tyler and Caroline went to look for Stefan, apparently Kol was the fuckin decoy/distraction for me.'' The older vampire picked up a knife slicing a deep cut in to his hand making his way towards me.

''Drink it Bonnie.''

''What the hell, no.'' I began startled.

''You're weak, you practically gave your energy voodoo shit to doppelganger over there, you need an energy booster. .

''Its' Elena thank you every fuckin much Salvatore. She growled glaring holes in to his back.

''Since when do I give a fuck?'' Damon frowned faking a look of confusion on his face. If it weren't for the circumstances I would have laughed but I wanted to hear the bad news so I quickly grabbed his hand licking and slurping the warm thick liquid in my mouth, his eyes hypnotized with mine. He eyes closed shut, moaning every so lightly only I could hear it. I gave his hand one last lick before wiping to remains of bloods from my lips with my sweater.

''Done having sex over there''. Elena rolled her eyes.

''Bad news… this was all a damn set up and Esther wanted to get Stefan alone only to discuss… you Bonnie.'' I knew he didn't want to go on. The look on his face, showed it wasn't the whole story, but I needed to know, because I was in this no matter what would happen to me.

''Oh thank god he's okay''. Elena sat on the couch relieved her lover was going to survive. ''But wait, what about Bonnie?''.

''Esther is making a trade. If Bonnie doesn't go away with them within the next two weeks, Klaus will kill Tyler.

''**WHAAT?'' **I exclaimed holding my forehead in my hands, pacing up and down the kitchen in shock.

''But they're willing to let that go…for one thing…''.

I knew that look anywhere, and I knew what he was insinuating, but it couldn't be true, they couldn't be that cruel, could they?

''Bon…what do they want from you?'' Elena whispered walking slowly to me, her head turning between Damon and me. Damon never leaving his eyes from mine, a tear escaped my cheek in betrayal.

'' Abby…Abby Bennett…My mother.''

**A/N: Wanted this to be perfect, hoped you liked it, R&R. Thanks a load for the alerts!**

**Ps- anyone watched all of secret circle? Kinda bummed it got cancelled, that show would be my escape from VD when they pissed me off with the lack of Bonnie and Damon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Just one night, please?**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena **_

**Playlist: Leggo House: Ed Sheeran**__

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**_

**A/N: Now we're in that "shits going down phase". lol****  
><strong>**Enjoy cuties:)****  
><strong>  
>"D plus Bonnie Bennett", Mr. Daniels spoke for the third time trying to get the witches' attention.<p>

"Wha-wha a… freakin D plus?" Bonnie whispered.

"You have been slacking off Ms. Bennett, it almost seems like these animal attacks around Mystic Falls have you in shock, but that's not an excuse to be failing my class.

The green-eyed beauty looked in to her teachers face clearly shocked and annoyed with his idiotic statement. How could anyone be calm knowing people were dying every month? And how could the shock, the fear and stress ever be less important than passing a fuckin math test?

The witch back tracked her thoughts, knowing clear and well education in Mystic Falls could get you the hell out of here once and for good. Maybe that what she needed, a change of scenery... It was the last year before graduation...

The bell rang interrupting Mr. Daniels pathetic speech, causing him to frown as he watched his young student storm out of the classroom.

It had only been a week after Damon had announced the Original mother wanted Bonnie's mother as a trade, and the young witch went mute. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even her best friends, but today her teacher pushed her to her edge.

"Bon!" Caroline screamed hugging her from behind.

"Care, hey". She responded with clenched teeth.

"YES, you're talking again! Anyway, so Lena and I were wondering if you wanted to come to club Lesque tonight. It's Friday and I think it's safe to say we all need some fun, especially you". The blonde smirked swirling her golden locks between her perfectly French-manicured fingers. Caroline knew this night would be just what Bonnie needed. Alcohol, friends, oh and BOYS, maybe even make a little someone jealous?...

"Naw, I think I'm going to stay home and drown in my sorrows with some cookie dough ice-scream and maybe a re-run of Buffy the vampire slayer? Yup sounds swell". The curly hair brunette slammed her locker shut making her way towards the schools parking lot.

"Listen the fuck up Bennett, you are coming tonight and if you refuse again I'm gonna drag your sexy little ass out of your house and trust me it ain't gonna be pretty", her best friend threatened, cornering her between French class and the vending machine.

Bonnie looked at Caroline knowing this whole Buffy act was for her to understand she cared, and though she knew she could take the newbie vampire she gave in. Caroline always had that cute effect on her.

The witch sighed crossing her arms over her chest, having a stare down with her opponent. This went on for another minute before she threw her arms up in the air huffing and puffing like the wolf trying to blow that damn house down.

"Ugh fine, I'll freakin go! But listen up please keep this on the down-low... I don't want Damon there causing havoc, you know disturbing people". Bonnie rushed toying with her car keys, nibbling her lip; a strong habit she's had when she'd get nervous.

"Oh right nothing about how you've been avoiding him for the past week?", Caroline added with a raised eyebrow, puckering her lips.

"No Care, I've been busy, besides we aren't even together so umm what's the big deal here?".

Oh nothing, just maybe… Oh I don't know... the fact that you lied about kissing him, and didn't tell me!" the blonde squealed frowning.

"Shhh, Caroline." Bonnie whispered, pulling her outside.

" Can't believe you didn't tell me Bon, thought we were sisters,". She drawled out moaning.

"We are Care, I love you but what was I gonna say? Oh Damon and I kissed more than two times but he's still in love with Elena? Yea that's a real nice bed time story.

Bonnie waited for her friend to reply, but read confusion off of her face. "Care?'', she called placing a hand on her shoulder.

"YOU KISSED MORE THAN TWICE? WHAT THE FUCK BONNIE!" the blonde yelled, quickly convering her mouth as a couple of her classmates passed by giving her weird looks.

"That's not the fuckin point okay?" She responded rolling her mossy green eyes.

"Bonnie that means you guys had to have gone to like second or...third base!" She squealed.

''Shut up whore''. Bonnie frowned, a puppy dog face appearing.

''Awe Bon Bon, you're not cute, now I want to hear all the details tonight, my house when we get ready for the club, text me when you're on your way tooooodles!''. The sweet vampire screamed jumping in to her car, knowing she was on her way home to find their entire fake ID'S. The caramel beauty ran towards her friends' car, watching as the blonde buckled up her seatbelt, throwing on her pink Gucci sunglasses checking herself out in the front mirror.

''Bonnie I've got to get home and find those…''

''Yes, fake ID's I know, but quick question…''. She scratched the side of her nose tucking back a strand of hair behind her ear.

'' What is it?''

''Who told you Damon and I even kissed Care hmm?'' She asked analyzing her facial features, watching as her face grew red.

''Gotta go B"!

Bonnie yelled Carolines' name as she drove away, knowing her car was the only thing which saved her from Bonnie's anger, that and her vampire speed. She rolled her eyes, frowning knowing the director of this play. **Damon. Fucking. Salvatore.**

Strolling towards her car with keys in hand, the beauty bowed her head down, rubbing her temples. Everything in her life began fucking with her emotions lately, and the witch didn't like it one bit. She let Damon take advantage of her feelings, let the Originals think they could just take her mother away from her, (despite the fact she hasn't seen her in over a decade) and let herself fail a god damn math test, even though she was scoring high eighties in the beginning of the course. Things one minute were too fast, and then at another were too slow. How could she possible handle anything else? The thought of going out tonight did indeed raise her hopes at actually smiling and laughing for the first time in a long time, but somehow knowing that feeling wouldn't ever last ate at her; Emotionally, mentally, and damn… physically.

''Well look what the cat dragged in.'' A deep voice rang in her ears, bumping in to a hard rock chest. Bonnie looked up in Damon's face, annoyed with the fact her lady part down there refused to stay calm, he was just so hot.

''Looks like someone is happy to see me, and im not just talking about you''. The cocky vampire smirked, backing Bonnie up against her car, whispering dirty nothings in her ear.

''Get off of me Damon,'' She tried to yell fiercely but seemed to only come out as a moan.

''Don't be scared to let me in Bennett, I'm not going anywhere''. Damon reassured her, chuckling darkly as he trailed his fingers over her breasts then under her tight mid-thigh sun dress.

Bonnie's breath hitched, as she melted in to his arms, grabbing his neck, only to bite his skin causing him to groan in pleasure, eyes rolling back as he felt her warm tongue licking away the pain.

''You've been avoiding me,'' he grunted rushing her against a nearby tree hidden from curious eyes. Damon was pissed, no royally pissed. He had tried sleeping with random whores all week to get the taste and feel of Bonnie out of him but couldn't and even though they didn't go all the way, just her touch alone made him so fuckin crazy. He knew she couldn't handle the last news he dropped on her earlier, but that didn't mean she had to go out of her way to ignore him for no reason!

''I was bus-sy,'' She responded between sighs and moans due to Damon hard member dry humping her core through her **very **thin dress.

''Don't do it again, I'm not pussy Jeremy where you can just up and do whatever the he-lll you…you want…and''. Damon tried to finish only having Bonnie crush her plump lips against his, pushing her tongue in to his mouth, then nibbling his lip.

''What are we doing,''. Bonnie cried, pushing a horny vampire off of her, trying to avoid looking at his bulging dick through his dark jeans.

''Having fun, now let me finish witch.'' Damon began to walk back towards her only to have her raise up her hand.

'' Figure yourself out Damon, I'm not a fuckin play toy''. She began shaking her head, walking towards her car, nervous that someone may have caught her in the act with a much older man.

''Why are witches so damn difficult, sheesh''. He rolled his eyes,

'' That was the last time we ever did that, you were right before that night in the elevator, I can't handle someone like you, first with the baggage of your **lost love** for my best friend, Katherine..? I just can't.

'' Bonnie Katherine is history, Elena is just…. Well I don't know but it isn't as strong as what I feel for you now''. Damon stressed running a pale hand through his dark locks.

''Exactly… whatever Damon, I know you've been sleeping around this whole week, it's kinda Mystic Falls, small town and such''. She fiercely pointed out, shrugging, knowing Damon really didn't know what he wanted.

''Don't act all innocent, prancing around with little pussy gilbert, fluttering those pretty green eyes? Gimme a fuckin break Bonnie''.

'' Fuck you Damon, we aren't even dating, so you know what just leave, I'm actually going to enjoy myself tonight and not think about you ruining my life.''

''Calm the fuck down, you've been watching too much General Hospital kid''.

Bonnie fumed, letting him know she wasn't a fucking kid, but a young lady, a young lady who knew her values and her beliefs, not forgetting she wasn't something to play with. Those days were over.

''Well this ''kid'' is gonna grind on hot random guys tonight and maybe get laid, how does that sound?'' Bonnie smirked, jumping in to her car and winking at him before driving off.

The vampire froze, his teeth clenching. The thought of his witch's ass on another guys dick aggravated him to no end. Tonight he'd put the drunk sex on hold.

''** . ''. **He growled.

**A/N: ouuu lala a jealous Damon? Yes please. Who's exciting to see how this club scene plays out? I am! Lol anyway, thanks for reading! R&R **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Just one night, please?**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena **_

**Playlist: Scream: Usher**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**_

_**A/N: I appreciate all the review alerts and fave author/story and all that good stuff guys. But… I would love to hear what more of you think, so please review, kinda feeling like I've lost some of you out there lol. A writer only has motivation from their readers! Lmao but again Im so thankful for everyones support, really **_

_**Anywaay! Who's ready for some nice Bamon loving ?  
>Enjoy! <strong>_

I see you over there, so hypnotic  
>Thinking 'bout what I do to that body<br>I get you like ooh baby baby  
>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Got no drink in my hand  
>But I'm wasted<br>Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
>I get you like ooh baby baby<br>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Bonnie gyrated her hips in to young man's crotch, matching his sweet but settle movements as she held his arms around her waist. The witch's lips turned in to a dangerous smirk as she realized how good it felt to finally be ruthless, young and free. She loved the way she grabbed the attention of all the hot guys as soon as she stepped in the club, it made her feel powerful, as if nothing could possibly stop her. _It's probably the fact that I strolled in with Elena and Caroline, the two goddess; _Bonnie thought, her mood slightly dropping, but forced herself to enjoy the company she had and the sexy ambiance of the nightclub she had never been to.

''Bonnie, come and order your damn drink!'' Caroline screamed across the crowd of dancing sweating bodies, waving her pretty pedicured fingers in the air.

The brunette rolled her eyes, smiling at the blonde pointing up her index finger signaling she would make her way there as soon as possible. Bonnie spun around, stopping the intimate session with the green-eyed tan skinned cutie in front of her clearly sensing the frown and disapproval of her actions upon his face.

''Thanks for the dance, you sure know how to make a girl feel dirty'', Bonnie whispered in his ears, hoping he'd hear her. The young man grabbed her by the waist, kissed her neck, and whistled, responding in a seductive voice. ''There's just so much of you to handle, I wanted to make sure your body got the attention it deserved'', he replied smirking as he heard her breath hitch.

''I never got your name the way, Bonnie stuttered blushing, avoiding his intense gaze upon her face. ''I'm Jamie, Jamie Be- Evans, and I believe your friends over there are getting impatient, it was lovely meeting you…''. ''Oh it's Bonnie Bennett, sorry for the confusion'', she began getting a bit annoyed at her girlfriends interrupting her.

''It was nice meeting you too, see you around?''

''Of course beautiful we'll meet again'', Jamie smiled, making his way in the crowd disappearing in to the dark.

''Meet again?'' Bonnie whispered quickly deciding to ignore those last words.

The young witch walked over in black diamond studded pumps Caroline had loaned her, catching the attention of the horny men licking their lips. She giggled not wanting anything to ruin this moment. After finding out Esther had demanded to have her mother; whom which she hasn't met in years; for herself instead of taking her life or Damon's, she honestly didn't know what to do or how to react. The thought of just handing over her absent mother who walked out on her before she could walk oddly gave her satisfaction, but it scared her to no end. Why should she care? She's not the one who walked out on her selfishly without a phone call or a fuckin letter. She wasn't the one who missed every single birthday party, dance recital, or talent show. It just wasn't fair, she even didn't know a spell that could relocate her, and even if she did, would she even comply? All Esther wanted was her powers…she would get special treatment, the whole nine yards. The burning question was… was it all worth it to join the dark side?

Recollecting her thoughts, swiftly wiping away a lonesome tear, the brunette made her way towards her friends, rolling her eyes at Elena's little tipsy dance at the bar.

''She's drunk already, we legit just got here,'' Bonnie chuckled joining in with her, causing a crowd of guys to whistle flirtatiously. Elena laughed, giving a curtsy before sitting at the stool sipping her vodka martini. Both Caroline and Bonnie sat at the bar ordering their drinks.

''So that guy you were dancing with…'' Caroline began, twisting the mini umbrella around her finger before sucking the sweet tangy liquid off her thumb, turning to smirk at Elena. Elena sa

''What about him?'' Bonnie challenged, winking at the two of them.

''Oh cut the bullshit, you totally made out didn't you?'' Caroline squealed, clapping her hands in the air.

''No we didn't, it was just… for fun. He's hot, sweet and damn can he dance!'' She replied sipping on her drink, thankful for the fake ID's.

''Why would you even dance with him, when you know you like Damon''. Elena blurted quickly covered her mouth, knowing that it was too late to take back. It was a touchy subject, and Bonnie had a hard time discussing it. Her eyes travelled towards Caroline's wide eyes that said; _Yea, you fucked up._

''Bon I'm sorry, I didn..'' Elena began, but was quickly cut off.

''I'm sorry, I don't see this as a problem, considering we aren't even together for the thousandth time, and this ''thing'' you all seem to think we have has been nothing but a fluke, just two people who've wanted attention and unfortunately have found the wrong people to confide in. Excuse me''.

Bonnie got up to leave, heading towards the washroom feeling her face heat up with anger. She couldn't believe Elena would call her out like that. She knew how confused she was about Damon, one hand she was telling her he actually cared for her, but on the other she makes googly eyes with him expecting her not to notice. Bonnie knew she did not mean any harm but the fact deep down Elena knew Damon loved her did things to Bonnie she couldn't even comprehend. Elena couldn't help it though, Damon loved her, and Elena cared about him so why should I be mad? Bonnie thought as she stared in the bathroom mirror frowning. She knew she couldn't keep doing this to herself. The self-doubt, the guilt, the pain, a typical seventeen year girl shouldn't be feeling the emotions of a fourty year old.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

''I'll be out in a second!'' She yelled, fixing her dress, making certain her make-up was in check.

Bonnie opened the door, only to stop in her tracks. A faint yell floated in the air, calling for help as she sped walked towards the back of the club hallway. The screams grew louder and louder as she came upon the exit sign shining in crimson red.

When she was just a girl she expected the world  
>But it flew away from her reach<br>So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of  
>Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise<br>Every time she closed her eyes 

The witch sighed as she searched her purse for her phone. It was Elena trying to call her, but decided not to answer, so she quickly ended the call focusing on bigger issues at hand.

She opened the door to an alley, wedging a piece of brick between the door preventing herself from being locked out. How was it that she was the only one to hear the voice? Her phone went off again.

''God **Dammit** Bonnie whispered'', finally answering her phone.

''Elena im not in the mood, what is it?'' She screamed in to the phone running a hand through her brown locks, searching for the voice she had heard.

''_Bonnie where are you, you're in danger, Damon's here and said there was a vampire looking for you, it was the guy you were dancing with! Where the hell are you!''_

Before she could respond, she was roughly slammed in the brick wall, a hand around her throat.

''Well well well, I did say we'd meet again didn't I miss…Bennett?'' Jamie whispered violently, pleasure clearly radiating off his tongue.

''Who..who..are…you, what do you want from me''. Bonnie struggled.

''Let's just say im a friend of a friend… she goes by the name Abby, Abby Bennet.''

Bonnie's eyes grew wide as her breath hitched making it harder for her to breath.

''Mom,''. She whispered, darkness taking over.

**A/N : Hope you like the twist ;) R&R !**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Just one night, please?**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena **_

**Playlist: **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**_

_**A/N: Early update, enjoy **_

''**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?'' **Damon roared in anger, scaring some of the pedestrians walking by the alley.

''Look Damon, we're as scared, and fucking pissed as you! We didn't know, and I sure as hell didn't sense anything, and I don't know why!'' Caroline screamed running up and down the back of the club searching for anything Bonnie may have left behind for clues.

''First you let her dance with some random ass vampire, then you simply get her drunk and let her out of your sight, then expect her to **NOT **get kidnapped? This is some pure fuckery right here''. Damon growled, running a hand through his midnight locks.

_**1 hour earlier…**_

''_Stefan get the fuck over here, I think I figured out where the witch's mother has been hiding all these years''. Damon chuckled, leaving a message on his brothers' voicemail._

_Walking up and down the house where all the dead witches were burnt alive in, Damon had finally figured out exactly what Bonnie's mom was hiding…and where. He had recently gotten in contact with Bree's daughter. She was in her late thirties and knew exactly how to locate other witches, and thankfully had no trouble performing the spell. Damon was a threat, but she knew better than to ignore his orders. He regretted killing Bree knowing she could have been such a great use to his vampire original troubles, but decided it was for the better. Though her daughter wasn't as experienced she did indeed follow orders perfectly. Damon didn't care if she was scared of him, and upset her mother was killed, because he simple didn't give a fuck. Bonnie's life was in danger due to Esther and to top it all off, her little bitches had to interfere with everything and make matters worse. Bree's daughter had told her where Abby had been, not caring about betraying her own kind, considering she had family of her own she would gladly protect. _

''_Please do not harm my family I believe my debt to you is owed'', the middle aged witch spoke in a mixture of determination and fear._

'' _You're ''__**debt**__'' to me is owed when I say it is cupcake, now run along before I change my mind, your mother snaked me out once, I'm not sure if you want me to return the favour''. Damon wicked at her getting bored of the little encounter._

_Suddenly the witch's face grew dark and devilish smirk running across her face. She took two steps towards Damon, a shift in the atmosphere taking over._

''_You know Mr. Salvatore… __**your **__little witch won't be much fun if she's dead''._

''_Where the fuck did that come from, and who exactly may you be referring too?'' Damon growled, moving closer towards her heated gaze, wanting so bad to rip her throat, but halted, eyes widening listening to her last words._

''_Let's just say someone may have use for her…I don't think you'll be seeing her anytime soon. Heard she's a great dancer by the way''. The witch sang clearly indicating Bonnie was in danger right then. Right at the moment._

_Before Damon could rip her to shreds, she disappeared and white light blinding him for what seemed like minutes. He stood there realizing he had to get to Bonnie __**now. **__He instantly whipped out his phone dialing Elena's number waiting impatiently the phone kept ringing; he hoped it wouldn't reach her voicemail._

_Elena giggled answering the phone indicating she was in the middle of a conversation with someone. _

''_Hello?''_

'' _**Where the hell is Bonnie, where are you guys''.**_

'' _We're at that new club remember? I swear you already know this, why what's wrong?'' Elena's grew serious._

'' _**Long story short, there's a vampire after Bonnie, I don't know why, or what the hel is going on, but tell me… did she dance with anyone Elena''. **__Damon grew aggravated, running to his car, making his way towards the highway._

'' _Holy shit WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A VAMPIRE IS AFTER HER?'' Elena screamed catching Caroline's attention. Caroline covered for Elena's outburst as a couple people looked at her confused. She blamed it on the alcohol quickly pulling her to somewhere more private and out of earshot._

''_**Look calm the fuck down, I need you sane and I need you to look for her…vampires usually like to be alone with their prey so just check anywhere and everywhere private, I'll be there in five…helloo?''**_

'_Yea I heard you, Elena's having a mini panic attack, but we'll meet you near the bar, just hurry, she…she needs you Damon'', Caroline sighed as Damon ended the call. The blonde was on the verge of tears, beating herself up for not sensing any vampires around knowing she should have protected her friend better. She was going to get her back if that was the last thing she did, and hell someone was gonna die for this._

''I shouldn't have said that to her, oh my god, why did I say that to her?'' Whispered Elena, her hands in the air.

''Said **what **to her'', Damon rushed to her side demanding an answer.

''I…I… it's nothing; just forget about it, we just have to find her! Did you call Stefan?'' She asked yelling, searching for her phone in her handbag avoiding bringing up her comment towards Bonnie-involving Damon early.

''Did I call Stefan? Are you fuckin kidding me? You're his fuckin girlfriend you call him, I'm going to find Bonnie, while you useless birds figure out the mystery of this story.

''Bonnie's phone!'' Caroline screamed reaching behind the dumpster only to find a crackled screen and an unread text message that read urgent.

''Give it to me Dammit!'' Damon yelled, snatching the phone from her pale hands.

''Her password is two six three eight'' The blonde exclaimed her hands shaking eager to find some type of evidence.

Instantly, as if on cue, Bonnie's phone began to ring causing the three of them to freeze in place. They all peeked at the screen as a blocked number appeared. Damon finally answered the phone surprised it rang that long.

'' Who is it'' Damon spoke first.

A voice chuckled darkly before answering. ''Well let's cut it short; I have your bitch of a witch who burnt my thumb off…which fucking hurt by the way!'' Jamie screamed his voice becoming a bit distant to Damon as if Bonnie was near him. ''Oh and second, she's mine now so… ummm go home with the doppelganger and Barbie and call it a night, I'd hate to have to kill one of you'' Jamie whispered violently.

Both Elena and Caroline's faces seemed drained of blood just listening to Bonnie's screams in the background. Damon on the other hand had already vamped out, his eyes turning red, fangs sharp as pins.

'' Damon…*cough* don't come after me, please it's too dangerous, you don't know what you're up against, this ass whole *cough* isn't as dumb as he seems!'' Bonnie yelled hoping her friends would hear her.

''Bonnie we're coming for you'', was all Damon said before hanging up the phone.

'What the fuck Damon why would you do that?'' The girls screamed in unison.

''Would you rather get to know this Jamie guy over a cup of fucking tea or stop stalling and get to Bonnie!'' Damon roared shutting them up. ''Call Stefan, call Lucy, I know where they are.

'' What where?'' Elena whispered, running up to the vampire with Caroline in tow.

''The outskirts of Mystic Falls about two hours away…Emily's grave…''.

Silence.

**A/N:** **Would love to hear your feeback, toodles! **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Just one night, please?**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena **_

_**Playlist- David Guetta - Titanium**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**_

_**A/N: TVD has started filming, tbh im not excited about the show that much anymore cuz I know Julie Plec is gonna screw over Bonnie again… whatever ill watch just for Kat graham Good day, and enjoy!**_

She watched light headedly as her kidnapper sat idly in the dusty wooden chair, watching her as she awoke from her deep slumber.

''Ughhh, fuck you'', Bonnie groaned, slowly gaining her conscious back.

Jamie chuckled, rising to his feet, making his way over to the beautiful brunette. He had a set of luggage beneath his eyes from the restless night before, he hadn't gotten much sleep. It had been silly to think Bonnie wouldn't notice. She had put up quite a fight once he shoved her in to his car. Draining her powers with his own, slowly causing the insides of her body to loose strength, control of her system. The pure power Jamie had felt watching her wither, struggle against his hold did things to him he couldn't comprehend. He found her intoxicatingly beautiful, yet rude, stubborn and straight up bitchy. There was no way the elder Salvatore could have fallen so quickly for her, it just didn't make any damn sense, he thought.

'' A feisty one here we have here don't we now?''… Jamie knelt in front of the witch seated angrily in the small chair, wrists tied behind her back, dried blood across the depths of her forehead.

''I`ve never once sensed you to be the damsel in distress, you've must have come a long way hun''. Jamie continued whispering, running his fingers across her cheeks laughing as she jerked her head away from his touch.

Bonnie huffed and puffed, wanting so bad to punch him in the face, to set him on fire, watch his blood boil, his skin heat beneath her gaze anything. But she couldn't do a **damn** thing but sit there all vulnerable and helpless. Somehow in that very moment, she sadly realized how Elena`s life felt like. Bonnie wanted to see him suffer as much and more as she was due to his powers. He was a witch just as her, maybe a bit different…a warlock, but why did his eyes turn black, why did his veins pop through his skin, how could he be a vampire? Bonnie's thoughts ran wild.

``Do you honestly think no one`s going to find me here asswhole, the fucking creator of the Original family wants me for herself, and not to mention I have the fuckin Salvatores to back me up, so you are royally **fucked **my friend''. Damn…I sound like Damon, she thought shaking her head, confused as to why he was on her mind in a time like this. Bonnie had enough of this guy's bullshit. All she wanted was a nice night out with her friends, to get a little tipsy, yea dance with some hot ass guys, but never this, not to be taken against her will, drugged and drained.

Jamie's eyes grew dark, his skin glowing a dark burgundy red. The sight of him sent ice cold chills down her body, watching as walked back to the small dresser from behind him, only to pull out a small bag of what seemed to be herbs. Abruptly she stiffened her sapphire green eyes alight with triumph even as they narrowed. She couldn't believe it, Jamie knew what vervain did to her. She didn't know how, or who could have told him but he knew and he was going to use it against her.

''Jamie…please don't,'' Bonnie said trying to soften the mood, attempting to get on his good side.

''Oh now we're using the begging card?'' He exaggerated waving his hands in the air like a little school girl.

'' Didn't pick me as the begging type, beautiful'', he went on making his way back towards her.

'' What do you want from me!?'' She yelled, tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

'' It's not what I want darling, it's what they want''. The light skin man chuckled, his voice seeping evil as he snapped his fingers as if it were a signal.

''What? Who wants…'' Bonnie's eyes grew as the door to the suite opened, her blood running cold.

''Mom, Micheal?'', the witch whispered in shock.

''The original father in the flesh darling'', Micheal responded brushing off the imaginary dust off his tux.

''Lights out love'', Jamie suddenly interfered biting in to his wrist, shoving both the blood and vervain down her throat.

All Bonnie could hear were the faint shouts from her mother before she passed out.

''Damon slow down, you're gonna kill us!'' Elena yelled from the backseat of his Porsche.

As soon as he figured out where Bonnie was being held, he jumped in his car, ready to leave both Elena and Caroline to find a taxi but decided against it, knowing Bonnie would be livid if she didn't see her friends once she was saved. That's how Damon thought. He knew he would save her, no ands ifs or buts, she was going to be saved. He couldn't bring himself to think about what else could be happening at this very moment since he hung up with her on the phone, or how badly this situation actually was. Esther wanted Bonnie for herself so they could rule the damn world together, yet she never did take her immediately or rushed her plans. Everything with her plan seemed too laid back, too simple. If he could just get his hand on her neck and…

''Damon watch out!'' Caroline yelled covering her face as the car crashed in to a figure in the night.

The three of them froze, taking deep breaths, before Damon opened his car door, stepping out to see who he may have possibly killed this time.

''What the fuck there's no one there…' Damon began but couldn't finish as a strong fist came in contact with his jaw. His eyes grew, spitting blood on to the concrete realizing who had dared to take a shot at him.

''You fuckin originals are the definition of annoying pests you know that?'' Damon roared rushing at Kol.

''You had to see that coming after twisting my neck the other wonderful night lad'. Kol growled impatiently dodging the Salvatore's attack on him. Kol had a message to send from his mother, and didn't plan on waking up in a ditch the next morning.

Since when the Bennett get so involved with the Salvatore's life, Kol thought. Maybe it's his way of using her to get closer to the doppleganger. He's been trying to get at her pussy for the longest time might as well use some leverage. Awe fuck it, I'd rather take her for myself and…

''Let's cut the shit for now you prick, mother wants Bonnie and we know where she is, but you have to make a choice first''. Kol announced with a dour note rolling his eyes as he was interrupted.

''Kol, you son of a bitch, you have the audacity to come back again? And I know you're responsible for Bonnie's kidnapping.'' Elena yelled exiting the car with a cut on her forehead.

''Elena dear, it's great to see your two-timing ass again, how are the Salvatores dicks?'' Kol laughed clutching his stomach.

In any other situation if Bonnie's life wasn't in danger Caroline would have tried to hold back a giggle, but right now just wasn't the time for one of Kol's best one liners. Elena fumed crossing her arms against her chest.

Damon growled, annoyed and pissed at the originals for ruining any possible chance at being left alone, but was distracted seeing how large Elena's cut had grown. He instantly rushed to her side holding her face in his hands about to give her his blood when Caroline had stopped him. She shook her head knowing how wrong of an action that looked coming from someone who had witnessed mixed emotions from the two in the past. The way Damon looked at Elena with such…passion, scared her, even worse Elena didn't seem to pul away.

''I'll do it, just go find out what the hell Kol's talking about'', Caroline sighed biting into her wrist and feeding her best friend, avoiding making eye contact with her. She would have to have a serious conversation about leaving Damon to discover whatever there was between Bonnie and him without unintentionally making things difficult for the potential couple.

'' Everyone knows I don't like being offered choices, I make my own''. Damon turned his head to the youngest original.

'' Well in this case you really shouldn't complain if you want to save the witch, I mean…not sure that you do anymore considering you already have your hands tied with a certain brunette.

Elena frowned her head bowing to the ground as Damon's blood boiled. He knew who he was referring too, and decided to ignore Kol's comments. He was already confused about his feelings he didn't need anyone else poking in his damn business.

''I would rather have you get to the point then me having to rip your fucking head apart sunny boy''. Damon threatened moving closer to his enemy making Kol's nostrils flare.

''You either join our side or out father's. He's planning on taking her mother and him far far away and long story short you won't be seeing her anytime soon if you don't choose wisely.

''You're bluffing, why the fuck would I ever think about doing something as stupid as joining the pussy clan, you've brought nothing but hell''.

''Oh, on the contraire, we have every intention of fulfilling mother's wishes even without knowing exactly what she wants…but this doesn't mean she'll break her word. You should know something about that hmm Damon?''

''Go fuck yourself, it's a trap Damon!'' Caroline yelled.

'' I wouldn't believe that blondy, and you know you don't. Bonnie's mother is in on this too if you didn't already know''. Kol chuckled looking at the three pairs of wide eyes.

''I guess not,'' he continued.

''What do you mean her mom's behind this,'' Damon questioned trying to connect the dots.

''Isn't it obvious idiot? My father and her mother are together. They want to turn Bonnie in to a hybrid and resurrect Emily.

It was all too much, Elena began to hyperventilate, holding on to Caroline as she held back her tears.

''Resurrect her with what body,'' Damon replied, thinking he was catching a loop hole in his words.

I'm surrounded by idiots, Kol thought pinching the bridge of his nose.

''With Bonnie's body, they're going to kill her''.

**A/N: Re-wrote this so many times, I hope you like the final product, thanks for the reviews and everything, love you all!**

_What do you mean the deal is off? You clearly stated if I got your Bennett bitch, you'd offer me guidance to join the originals!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Just one night, please? Chapter 19******

**Rating: Mature******

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena ******

**Playlist: Grimes: Genesis******

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.******

**A/N: A little back story… enjoy **

**Past**

_ It was always bound to happen. Ever since Abby left her daughter at the age of five she knew what it would do to her. It would only make things easier if Bonnie grew to hate her, and Abby grow to understand yet accept a connection they've never have. That way the mission would be easier to deal with. That way, it would be easier to wipe out the one and only person she once held in her arms and dreamt dreams for the both of them together.___

_"This is never going to happen again", Abby smirked rolling her eyes as she walked her naked body towards the washroom.___

_"That's what you said the last two times darling, we keep going around in circles, let's just make this a mutual understanding hmm?" Michael responded, sighing as he watched the view of her ass from his king sized mattress.__He knew what he was getting himself in to and ever since his wife Esther had been awakened by the Bennett's (Lucy and Bonnie) he couldn't find a reason to stay behind with her in Mystic Falls. The thought of even trying to convince Esther of killing Klaus after what he'd done or convincing her to use her magic to create a league of flesh eating hybrids fused with warlock powers and vampire genes didn't seem to sit well with her; in fact as soon as the proposition left his mouth she threatened to kill him. She wanted her own army, her own witch by her side… but she wanted her children dead first. They both knew she wouldn't dare kill for she was still in love with him. Despite all the wrong he had done in centuries of living she was the only one who had witnessed the good side of him no one had seen before, but knowing that was long before they had wedded, a time when they were teenagers she remembered the good times, unfortunately his abusive parents had changed him for the worse. Esther wished every day the beautiful memories from their childhood would remind him of who he really was, but it never did, and the truth was…his heart would never been in the same place it was thousands of decades before._

_Michael was using Abby, and she knew it, they were bored so yea they slept together but they were celebrating. Their first hybrid was a success. It was a messy adventure, considering he had to threaten to take her life when she tried to run away from him after using and slaughtering twenty one witches he had found to create the perfect hybrid, but he couldn't have any other supernaturals finding out about his creation…just yet. It took twelve years to complete the transition; luckily they had a willing contestant. After Abby had found Jamie alone on the streets she decided to play a motherly figure by taking him in to her home, feeding, and dressing him, without him aware of his true surroundings. They didn't know how but his foster parents had left him a grimore knowing he wasn't of witch blood, but after their death he had kept it with him until both Abby and Michael had discovered there was a spell for mix breeding contained in it. It was a true miracle. Once Abby had mention she had a daughter to Michael he was livid and demanded that she be used to help with the spell on Jamie, but she refused convincing him Bonnie didn't know she was a witch, also she would be useless. Until the day he had found out Emily had been related to the both of them he twisted her neck watching as her body fell to the floor. She awoke the next day in pain, distraught, anger, furious she had lost her powers yet gained the blood of a vampire in her system. In those years Michael had changed her, used her more and more every day, so much it made her see evil in a brighter light. She lost control, killing innocent people; stealing patients from hospital, the pain and resentment building inside her everyday till she decided to shut of her emotions…Till she couldn't care nor feel any longer._

_Then one day Jamie's transition was complete. He was swift, fast, fed on humans, but seemed to have little witch power. All the witches who were killed in the process of his creation seemed to have warned all other living witches from the afterlife, causing them to go in to hiding all around the world. This meant both Michael and Abby had no way of fixing the problem they had created. Jamie read through his grimore coming across a myth where if another witch were resurrected in to a body of a half warlock half vampire hybrid body, they could create an army themselves. This made Abby excited, making her do the unthinkable._

''_Emily… we have to resurrect Emily''. Abby smiled, her dark eyes glowing in to the night._

''_It's a myth, myths never work''. Jamie protested, receiving a glare from the older Bennett._

''_Myths have a way of turning itself in the truth sometimes young lad'', Michael winked at them both._

''_We need a witch, a strong powerful witch, Emily won't be too happy in a weak body''. Abby mumbled, pacing up and down the mansion._

_A smile grew upon young Jamie's face gazing up towards her with a plan in mind before he spoke softly. ''You're daughter miss Bennett, she'd be the perfect match…she's the one''._

_Abby froze, her mind swirling, shocked she even mentioned the idea, not knowing how obvious the situation would have turned out._

''_Problem love?'', Michael spun her around squeezing her wrist causing her to yelp. They were both vampires, but the originals were always stronger._

''_Problem? Not at all, do you have a plan for us Jamie?'' She asked hiding the look of concern for her absent daughter on her face._

''_Indeed I do, in fact I've been following her for quite some time…''_

''_You __**what**__?'' she yelled._

''_No worries I haven't done anything yet… she's still sixteen, she needs to be a year older in order for the spell to work. But I want something first''._

''_We created you little Jim, I don't believe you have the right to be demanding anything at this stage in the game.'' Michael growled coming within killing distance of the hybrid._

''_I've been with you guys for over a decade, I want in with the other originals. They know things you both haven't been telling me and I want what they have, and they are your family Michael, I know how easy you can get me in''._

''_Is this some V.I.P party? That's what you really want?'' Abby spoke, sarcasm oblivious in her voice causing Michael to chuckle darkly. Jamie frowned, nostrils flaring._

'' _Fine, it's a deal lad''. Michael stood holding out his hand as Jamie shook it firmly knowing he would never follow through on his wishes. He would just use him the kill him before he even got near to the original family. Jamie didn't know it, but he could ruin all of his plans, if Esther and his children ever found out where he had been, they would come after them, as well as the Salvatores; and right now he wasn't in the mood._

''_Good, because this time next year…we'll have her just where we want''._

**Present**

"I don't remember this being a part of the deal", Jamie groaned, taking the last blow in the stomach then face from the original father.

"Nowhere in this deal did we establish to beat up my god damn daughter or drug her with something that could potentially kill her!" Abby Bennett shouted causing an aneurism in Jamie's head.

"Sounds like you actually care now miss Bennett, thought you were still along with the plan to resurrect Bonnie's ancestor, getting cold feet now?" He chuckled darkly, gaining yet another rise out of Abby followed with another hit in the face by Michael.

"Now now little Jim, you still remember you owe us for your little transition we offered you? Well learn a couple of manners and maybe get that hard head out of your ass". Michael responded calmly, bored with torturing the young hybrid himself and Abby had created against the nature of magic. But…I must say I agree Abby, what is with the over protectiveness with your long lost daughter?'' He got up, making his way towards her.

Abby tried to mask the emotion from her face, keeping her cool as she responded firmly yet calmly. '' You are basically poisoning her body, the one chance we have at bringing Emily back you insane fucks!''.

''Point taken,'' Micheal spoke; his accusation of Jamie's clearing up. Jamie eyed her, not believing a single word as he grabbed her arm biting in to her skin.

''Well go on, feed her, she's going to need some strength before all this shit goes down tomorrow night, and trust me we're going to have some uninvited guests attending''. He smirked.

She glared at him, ripping her arms from his grasp, walking towards Bonnie's weak but still body now placed on the queen sized bed. She fed Bonnie her blood, watching as the colour rushed back in to her cheeks. She couldn't handle the guilt as she walked out of the room leaving her daughter behind to get some fresh air before they had to turn her. She had to do it, she was in too deep and Michael would have her hunted if she disobeyed, there was no turning back.

Who would have thought a mother would kill the one thing she created and once loved? Oh Mystic Falls…

**A/N: Alright! That took a lot out of me! Worked hard on this one, wanted there to be a backstory to finally connect all the events about to take place and why some of these characters are what they are and do what they have come to do. Next chapter I'm going to bring back Stefan and let's say he isn't going to be too hapy with Damon or anyone for that matter…Damon may not like the way Stefan reacts to his outburst either ;) Hope you enjoyed! Thanks soo much for the reviews! I have finally gotten the time to reply to all of you so thank you again, appreciate the love! R&R and always love Bamon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just one night, please? Chapter 20******

**Rating: Mature******

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena ******

**Playlist: Wide Awake: Katy Perry  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.******

**A/N: All mistakes are mine! On the other side…**

"How the fuck could you let this happen!?"

"What do mean let this happen? Maybe you should get your dick out of your ass and remember that your girlfriend was the one who caused Bonnie to go to the bathroom all alone, therefore leading her right in to the sick fucks hands!" Damon retorted, furious Stefan had the audacity to point the blame at him knowing it truly was Elena's fault.

Stefan had come to the motel room on the outskirts of town to join Caroline, Elena and Damon after they had called him to fill him in on the bad news. They were near Bonnie Damon could feel it, but the thought of just casually prancing up to them expecting them to just let her go didn't sit well with him. They needed a plan, and quick.

The minute they called him he had come back to the boarding house after negotiating some ground rules with Klaus. Stefan didn't have the strength to keep listening, as he ended the call, chucking his phone against the wall watching as it shattered in to pieces. It was his sixth phone this month; he had to find another way to calm his nerves...  
>He grabbed one of his back-up phones from his drawer waiting for it to activate as he threw on a tight dark blue v-neck, black pants and black jeans. He instantly began brainstorming ways to get Bonnie back from them without getting bitten by this "Jamie" hybrid or killed by the original father.<p>

**Fuck.**

Bonnie was like Stefan's therapist, in a weird twisted kind of way, they both helped each other out without stating the obvious. If Bonnie was in pain, Stefan would be there as a friend in confidence to pick up the pieces, then Bonnie would do the same. They understood how it felt for someone they loved to feel for someone else other than them. Forcing the pain they shared to connect them in such an innocent way truly made him accept what he was and what his purpose was in life. He wouldn't say she was a mother figure towards him but she reminded him of Lexi in so many beautiful ways. She was stubborn, out-spoken, blunt, fun, protective, humble and many more amazing characteristics he could name in a fifth grade class so due to that he felt it was his duty to protect her in any way possible. Not because of Elena, and not because she was a witch who was always the answer in solving most of all their fucked up problems, but because she mattered to him. If Damon couldn't see how special she was, he damn well didn't deserve her.

"Earth to Stefan!" Damon roared punching a wall to get his attention causing Elena to jump.

"Look I know it was my fault but we all know I would never want this to happen to Bonnie, she's my sister! We just need to get her back before the sacrifice..." Elena screamed choking out the last few words taking Stefan's hand which had been held out to comfort her.

The room grew silent, the three vampires and the doppelgänger were stumped. They knew for a fact if they asked for the Originals help, they would instantly get screwed over once they got their hands on Bonnie, but would also get fucked in the ass if they succumbed to Michael's side which would only result in to seeing Bonnie for the last time before they killed her. It wasn't a win win situation, and either way Damon would lose Bonnie forever...they all would.

"We're wasting fuckin time, if they kill her she'll be like the Jamie kid, a vodoo hybrid. If we waste even **more** time she'll be gone, forever, we need a plan, and back-up now."  
>Damon rushed, fuming as he pulled out Bonnie's phone they found the night before.<p>

"Who the hell are you calling with Bonnie's phone?" Stefan growled.

With a raised eyebrow and teeth snarling, Damon got up in to his brothers face. "Listen saint Stefan, I'm beginning to understand you want to get Bonnie back as much as we all do, but your emotions may be fuckin with your judgment because I don't remember you caring this much about anyone other than Elena, so cut the shit and stop throwing a fucking hissy fit! Damon snarled.

"Back off Damon, you don't know anything about Bonnie; you tried to kill her if I **do** recall stop pretending you have a heart all of a sudden, and stop using her for your dirty needs".

"Can't seem to let go of the past now hmm Steffie? Lemme tell you something, you know nothing about my witch, and if you think by sneaking out of the house once you lose control slip to Bonnie's house, then leaving with a shit load of advice, that you "know" her? She probably feels sorry for you, that old ripper Stefan can't take care of his fucking self, gorow a pair!"

Stefan's jaw twitched, feeling a vein pop in the side of his head, more than ready to attack Damon at any given moment. Suddenly the young Salvatore surprised his brother by chuckling darkly, his hands dipping in to the pockets of his jeans.

''So…let me get this straight…you think by getting sexually involved with her, **you're** ''getting to know'' her yourself? Damn I thought you'd be a bit smarter than that, let's not forget about what happened with Katherine brother'', Stefan winked satisfied he had shut him up once and for all; or so he thought.

They all knew what Stefan meant by that. They all knew how Katherine used Damon for sex just to get closer to Stefan, and that was one thing Damon swore he'd never go through again. He refused to use his dick to gain the attention of some bitch who wouldn't even look twice at him, because in the end it was always Stefan. Always was and always will be, but not this time, not with Bonnie. 

Both Caroline and Elena watched the two brothers as they threw consistent profanities towards one another, arguing as if they both wanted the witch for themselves.  
>Elena didn't know how to react, didn't even know Stefan and Bonnie had a bond like they did, and to think Stefan hadn't come to her but to Bonnie to confide in his feelings hurt Elena deeply. She thought she was the only thing he needed in order to feel himself, safe even, but she couldn't be selfish, she couldn't be mad at Bonnie, she had to accept it but why didn't he tell her? Was he nervous that she would get hurt or not understand? Or feel neglected as if telling her were a waste of time. Elena decided to imaginarily circle all of the above like a multiple choice exam, contemplating whether or not she should confront her vampire.<p>

" We're gonna step outside and see if Lucy is still on her way", Caroline interjected, hoping the brothers would end their childish brawl, and get back to the hand at task; saving Bonnie. She rolled her eyes, sighing as she pulled Elena outside of the hotel room, in to the cold morning air.

"Does Stefan not... Like love me anymore?" Elena's voice shook as Caroline closed the door, trying to hold back the tears as she ran her hands up and down her arms.

"Awe Lena, of course he does, he's just...dealing. He hates the fact that you've been through so much and on top of everything you want him to open up about everything he's been through with Klaus. He doesn't want you to hold anymore guilt then you already do.

Nodding her head, she spoke her voice cracking as she hugged her friend. ''You're probably right.

Just then a car pulled up in to parking lot of the motel, a figure stepped out of the car, causing both girls' eyes to widen.

''Hit me again, and you definitely won't feel the pleasure of even touching Bonnie again''.

'' You think because you're back on human blood, you've got the balls to take me out, threats don't work on me Stefonnie, try again why don't you?'' Damon retorted, slamming Stefan back in to the wall, not caring the cheap room looked like world war two.

''**AWE FUCK!'' **The Salvatore brothers yelped, cupping their heads in to their hands as they made impact with floor, gasping for breath.

''**LUCY STOP!'' **Damon screamed, attempting to glare at her but could not even begin to open his eyes through the damn aneurism.

''You guys are the absolute definition of pure jackasses! No! Idiots, retards, bastards! Fighting like immature children when Bonnie has been trying to get in to contact with you for the past hour! Do you know every time you don't answer she tries again, therefore **draining **every ounce of energy she has because they are starving and** KILLING **her**?! I GUESS FUCKIN NOT!'' **Lucy screamed tears filling in to her eyes as the room grew silent for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

''What the fuck do you mean trying to get in contact with us?!'' Damon yelled, rushing towards her grabbing her shoulders, searching her eyes for answers.

''Get the fuck off of me!'' Lucy screamed moving away from him trying to wipe away the tears. ''Damon she's been calling for you, and you only. Witches are like messengers when the need to send a message to some particularly. You haven't been concentrating, you've been using you mind and conscience to win a fight with your brother!''

Stefan bowed his head frowning yet ashamed, they needed to get Bonnie back as soon as possible, and none of them were doing her any justice.

You're wasting time, think of a memory you had with her and close your eyes, do it! Do iit before we lose her! Damon did as he was told, shutting his eyes, reciting back to their first kiss at the restaurant a while back. The way her lips felt on his, the moan she let out…

''_Damon, Damon are you there?'' A scared voiced cried._

''_Bonnie''. _He couldn't believe it, it was her, she was alive.

''_Bonnie listen where are you, we're gonna get you back if it's the last thing we do, you understand me?!''_

''_Damon it may be too late, the sacrifice is tonight, and Micheal has brainwashed some of Esthers hybrids to join his side, they can kill you, just forget about me and get Elena and everyone away from here!''_

''_Witch you must be out of your fuckin mind to think I'm going to leave you behind. Not even blondy would let me get away with it''._

Bonnie chuckled sadly a tear streaming down her face.

_Once you wake up you'll know where to go, but until then I have to go, I think Jamie may be catching on to me''._

''_That fuckin pussy, once I get my hands on him… wait. Bonnie what have they done to you?'' _Damon's dead heart dropped thinking of the worst.

''_They…he…Damon … vervain… Abby…_

''_Witch I'm losing you!_

Damon awoke realizing he had passed out on to the floor, with the gang surrounded him, now seeing Alaric and Jeremy's face, knowing they had rushed down as soon as he heard the news.

Damon froze not moving from his spot, flushed, furious, yet actually…scared for one time about losing someone yet again. Jamie had found out what Bonnie was doing, he caught on, he lost contact with her and it was his entire fault. And he had used vervain on her. **Son of a bitch. **If he wasn't busy fighting with Stefan she wouldn't have been placed in even more danger. She could be dead right now…

Damon stood up, rushed to the bathroom rubbing cool water on to his face. Everyone in the room waiting till Damon spilled what had happened during his trance. He slowly told them every word Bonnie had said, suddenly interrupted as a knock on the door broke the silence.

''Who else are we expecting,'' Caroline whispered.

''Don't,'' gently pushing Elena aside, ''I'll get it.

''Stefan opened the door, causing everyone's eyes to bulge out of their sockets.

''_**We're getting my grandbaby back if it's the last thing I do''**_, said a voice.

There stood Bonnie's grandmother in the flesh, with Luca by her side.

Elena fainted.

**A/N: dun dun dun…. OH ELENA! Aha hope you enjoyed that, loved writing this chapter. Next... the sacrifice!  
>BTW- Thanks for all the support! Love ya'll to death! And have you seen the pics of kat graham and the vampire originals at this comic convention? I'm still dying. It's of her and the original family together, holy cow! SUPAAA HOT! <strong>

**Toodles!**


	21. Chapter 21

Paste your document

**Just one night, please? Chapter 21**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Playlist: The Knowing By: The Weeknd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW… -_-**

**A/N: tehe I loved reading the reviews about grams, ya'll are awesome! I love long reviews, short reviews, all of them, I just love knowing you're diving in to the storyline with me, thanks so much. All mistakes are mine yet again! Lol enjoy J**

_''Anna I love you, and I want you back…but this seems too dangerous,''. Jeremy insisted sadly, walking up and down his room avoiding her nervous stares._

_''Jer…I know you still have feelings for Bonnie but I promise I'll be able to completely take care of you and be __**one**__ that person you only want if you do this and bring me back'', Anna sat up from her position on his bed, taking his hand in hers._

_''I…I don't know, but I am trusting you Anna, I'm trusting you with keeping everyone safe and you have to promise not to hurt anyone, and I meant it….including Bonnie'', Jeremy tensed after mentioning __**her**__ name. Even after they dated, he knew how broken he left Bonnie. He knew all the pain he caused her. He left her feeling used, confused, drenched of emotion and to top it off he was back talking with Anna, __**again.**__ He understood Bonnie wouldn't give him a second chance after he kissed Anna and broke her heart, but he thought she would love him enough to try again, but instead placed her with permanent daggers in to heart and nothing could change that. It tore his conscience apart knowing he was the reason to cause someone he loved a great deal of sadness. To think he had been hurt all his life, but never learned his lesson, he turned out to hurt one of the people who cared so deeply for him. Jeremy vowed to protect her the best way he could, he would make it up to her no matter how long it took. _

_Anna stood staring in to Jeremy's light brown eyes, caressing his cheeks with her soft hands, feeling it had to be a miracle she could feel him even through the other side. It was honestly lonely, scary, and depressing in the other world that Anna couldn't take it. She couldn't accept the fact she had died, or that life was unexpected, and sometimes death took a toll on the innocent. But it had been Anna's turn, and she was messing with the balance of life by trying to forge her way back._

_''Anna you said there's a witch on this side that's helping you…in return for what?'' Jeremy squared his shoulders frowning at her._

_The black haired beauty fiddled with the ends of her hair in frustration. ''Jeremy don't worry about that, you just have to make sure Bonnie has a great time at the club tonight, I know you're still worried about her, so you know tell Caroline or something to just get her to go'', Anna replied a bit harsher, her mood quickly changing not wanting Jeremy to find out her plan._

_ ''Yea you're right but maybe I can just take her for coffee tonight instead, maybe I can apologize again…'', Jeremy went on before Anna began to yell._

_''__**NO!''**__, Anna screamed. ''I mean no, she needs to get out and have some fun, that's kind of what girls do you know?'' Anna recovered._

_Jeremy eyed her suspiciously but decided to blame her odd behaviour on the fact she found it hard to be constantly visiting the world she never wanted to leave. Gilbert wasn't sure why he had to make sure Bonnie went to the bar that night, or why Anna seemed to be acting weirder than usual but wanted her back and would do what he could. Before saying their goodbyes Anna kissed Jeremy, running her fingers through his hair._

_''Soon we'll be together for real, and I'll always be by your side''. She smiled, resting her head on his chest before disappearing in to thin air._

_Jeremy smiled sadly an eerie feeling crawling up his spine._

_''Yea…soon…''._

* * *

><p>I hope you know you're going to pay for everything that's coming your way,'' Bonnie yelped, her wrists bruising from being handcuffed on the bed.<p>

Jamie chuckled, walking over to sit beside Bonnie's still struggling frame. ''You know these threats are getting hella old. Now I'm starting to wonder why the Salvatore's have a thing for you, he sang winking at her.

''You know…it must feel very sad to know your own mother is willing to give up your life for some evil ancestor. ''Although you Emily did protect you a couple of times, I guess you've both had a falling out''.

''You don't know anything,'' Bonnie whispered violently staring at the ceiling, trying to hold back her tears.

''Oh on the contrary, I do. And let's just say I'm going to help you out''.

Bonnie's eyes grew wide, her heart beat racing as she tried to understand what he was implying.

''What the fuck are you talking about''.

''Well im gonna let you in on a secret. You're little friend… oh wait I mean that gold digger Anna and I have made a deal''. Jamie got up from his position, walking towards the table for a bottle of whiskey.

Bonnie's heart froze, her insides crumbling, thinking of only one person.

Jeremy.

'' Well darling you see, Anna told Jeremy to make sure you went to the club that night, therefore leading you to me, then us to your mother and Michael. I promised her life again, and convinced your mother to do a spell for her. She didn't even know what it was for! She was probably caught up with the rest of your Bennett drama''. The vampire sighed sarcastically, watching as Bonnie stared back at the ceiling, hearing her blood boil, her nostril flaring, and fists squeezing.

''Unfortunately for…well **al**l of you, sometimes there comes additions with bringing back the dead, especially trying to negotiate for one. Jamie's last statement caught Bonnie off guard, as she tried to glue the pieces together, slowly coming to realization.

''Now what happens when a witch tries to bring back the dead spirits, or in this case ghosts hmm?'' Jamie questioned, sipping his alcohol, wanting her to hear her say it out loud.

''All who has been linked us will all come back…for revenge…'' Bonnie whispered quietly stuck in her thoughts.

''And there we have it folks, she has won the prize!'' Jamie jumped in joy like a cheerleader.

''They're all human…she responded.

''That's right cupcake, well for now anyway, tonight's sacrifice will complete it all, an-

''Sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time for another scenery,'' A voice said.

Jamie turned around, shocked another vampire had gotten through to hybrid guards while Michael and Abby were away. He was knocked out in an instant, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Bonnie cried tears of joy as she recognized the voice she yelled.

''Lexi!''

* * *

><p>''<strong>You Fucking Idiot!'' <strong>Damon screamed, rushing towards the little Gilbert, suddenly halted and thrown on the floor by Emily's powers.

''I…I didn't know she was after Bonnie I swear! I would never hurt her! I love her!'' He yelled causing everyone to roll their eyes in annoyance. How could you **repeatedly** hurt someone you ''loved''?

After drinking three bottles of water, and listening to how grams got brought back to life, Elena had to interfere. Her brother was being reckless, and trusted someone he should have known would turn their back on him.

''Shut the fuck up Jeremy! You messed up!** AGAIN!** None of this would have happened if you had the slightest instinct as to what she was thinking! If Bonnie dies, it's on your conscience!''

Elena had enough. She had enough of just sitting around, they were planning for the past 3 hours on the attack tonight, yet no one has made a move. They called Elijah for help, and Elena had convinced him not to tell Kol of the rest of his family. He gave her his word, and he didn't plan on going against that, again. The sacrifice was less than fourteen hours away, and they had just found out what Jeremy had done. He had let Bonnie go with us that night; he led her right in to his arms…

Bonnie's grandma sat in silence watching as everyone lost their minds, trying to find the perfect plan to get her granddaughter back. It was a nice sight to see. Bonnie assumed no one cared for her, that she was just the delivery witch. One stop of magic, then she'd be on her way, waiting for another order to come her way. But time was wasting, and she wouldn't be here for long, it was time for her to speed up the process.

''Now children hushup!'' She screamed causing everyone to turn towards her. ''This means all the others, **including** me have come back because of this young man. Yes, he had done wrong unintentionally, but without that I wouldn't be here. But don't think im letting that one slide, my baby is in danger and I don't take that lightly. Now me and others have been brought back to life, but if this sacrifice happens tonight, and if they kill Bonnie, we're all here for good. Mind you we all know this isn't something we want. We all want revenge and some of us are willing to kill. You all have many enemies headed your way, but also some allies. You must understand what is being said right this moment, because tonight…Bonnie's life will** not** be the only life on the line.

Everyone in the room stared at each other, absorbing her words. They all knew she was right. Tonight would define where they stood, and how much they cared. Tonight could possibly be the sacrifice of them all.

**A/N: Some of you thought Luca has brought back grams, and that was an easy assumption, I just love doing the unexpected, lol thanks for the reviews, love you guys. R&R, and always love Bamon.**

here...


	22. Chapter 22

**Just one night, please? Chapter 22**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Playlist: Sweet Loving: Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welsh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW… -_-**

**A/N: And away we go… J**

''Lexi! Lexi is that you!?'' Bonnie screamed her voice straining.

The beautiful blonde vampire rushed up to the witch, eyeing her closely, taking in her brutal injuries. She bit in to her wrist, feeding Bonnie her own blood.

''Bonnie what the fuck is going on, why am I here, and who the fuck is this Jamie retard?!'' She yelled.

''I…I don't know, I was kidnapped by him. Bonnie began gulping the last drop of blood before wiping her mouth with her sleeve''. And…and I think Jeremy had something to do with it. It was probably for Anna,'' Bonnie finished her mood saddening before her blood began to boil. Bonnie filled the vampire in on everything from start to finish, not caring how upset she was, just glad Lexi was here with her in that moment.

''That fuckin prick! Okay screw it we'll deal with him later, it's only a matter of time before your little friend wakes up''.

''Whaa-what do you mean, can't you just kill him Lexi?'' Bonnie stared at his figure in fear, biting her lip.

''Bonnie you don't understand this whole ritual was for you, to kill the only hybrid that caused over a thousand witches to die will only make you suffer more''. She spoke slowly hoping Bonnie would catch on.

''I still don't understand.'' Bonnie began to grow furious. I mean all that shit he put me through and he simply can't be killed? Do you know how many lives have been taking by him and I'm not only talking about witches! He's a killer, a murderer and if I have to kill him myself than I will! Her nostrils flaring moving closer towards his body feeling the vervain leaving her system, her powers staring up like an engine.

''Bonnie DON'T! You still don't get it! Let me put it in words you'll understand… Whoever kills him, their lives will be taken with him...'' Lexi whispered frowning as tears threatened to spill down Bonnie's crimson cheeks.

''But…but…'' The brunette began to mumble on.

''I know… I know… he'll get his don't worry, I can't wait till I see his bones crack and flamed in a fire, but we've gotta get the hell out of here before your bitch of a mother and her boy toy show up ok? Can you keep up?'' Lexi smiled sadly knowing how hard Bonnie was trying to stay strong.

'' I just need to get out of here, I need to see Da- I mean I need to see everyone; I need to let them know I'm with you''. Bonnie stumbled on her words knowing she slipped up. Lexi knew better, the witch had a thing for Damon, and if Damon didn't get his act together or if Bonnie didn't admit what she felt towards him all hell would break loose. It was far from love, yet not so far from a crush but it was still something, something Damon needed, and Bonnie craved.

The duo made their way down the large case of stairs making sure to watch their surroundings. Lexi did a pretty good job of taking of the other twenty some odd hybrids, ripping their heads off their necks and tearing their hearts out of their chests, causing their eyes to pop out of their sockets but Bonnie couldn't take being around so many broken limbs, body parts…blood for that matter, so she held her breath till they reached the back of the house.

''Locate them Bonnie, I'm running out of time here'', Lexi growled in anger.

''Okay I will, but… what do you mean out of time? There's no way to undo the spell, you're here permanently.

'' If it were that easy, every human who could see the dead and make a deal with a witch would bring back **all** of the dead. One thing Jeremy and the others probably don't know is that once they realize that you're gone from here, they'll summon up all those damn hybrids I killed again to come after you, your friends included, even…Damon. Until tonight, all of us ghosts will be alive but no till you take us all out or one of us kills Jamie ourselves.

''I can't let that happen, I mean how can I put a stop to this? What the fuck am I supposed to do!? Bonnie rushed trying to think of one of her famous master plans.

''While you're thinking hop on, we can't be seen around here, I feel them coming''. Lexi motioned towards the dark black motorcycle. She hoped on, holding on to the blondes' waist as they drove away from Bonnie's prison of what seemed like months.

''You said all of ''us'' would have to go back to the other side earlier Lexi, what did you mean by that?'' Bonnie questioned trying the place the pieces together.

'' I meant that Anna and I aren't the only ones out here… Mason, pearl, everyone,'' she tried explaining without wanting her to figure out the rest of the truth.

''Wait, you mean to tell me… my grams is here? Alive?!'' Bonnie screamed causing Lexi to sigh.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's grams did what she had too. She convinced everyone to prepare, to be ready for whatever was about to come and they finally were. She stayed in the hotel room behind with both Elena and Jeremy despite their protests. She couldn't afford to lose her grandbaby again and these two wouldn't make matters better if they were caught up in the loop. As soon as Damon left with Stefan and Caroline, Matt and Alaric decided to gather up weapons and head towards the witches' house where they all were burned. They had a plan, a plan where leading their enemies to the house would trap them causing them to starve, even feed off each other would send a message to Abby and Michael. Once they resurrected her Emily would be the most powerful supernatural that ever lived. Stronger than the Salvatores, stronger than the originals…<p>

''Guy's we'll get her back,'' Caroline whispered off in the dead silence of the car knowing both Salvatores were oddly worried about the witch. She knew Stefan and Bonnie were close friends, but never once thought Damon would actually give two fucks about her bestie. Yea sure they hooked up, but they always fought with each other, there was always something to complain to the other about. One day Damon was being an ass, and the other day Bonnie would act like a stick was up her ass. It just didn't mix until it hit her. Caroline remembered watching buffy the vampire slayer years ago as a younger teenager, and both Buffy and Spike had a love hate relationship, and though Spike loved her more than she could even love herself, they both had an understanding, a connection that no one else could truly understand. But in this story, Spike is in love with a pale beauty named Elena. Caroline shook her head recalling the other night when they tried to track down Bonnie from the club. The way Damon responded to Elena, the way he touched her, it just simply wouldn't be fair for Bonnie to be caught up in this mess…

'' Damon you said you knew where she was, so where the hell is she, we've been driving for too damn long!'' Stefan growled, attempting to keep his anxiousness at bay.

''**Listen** princess, we've been on the road for less than an hour, calm your shit, we're almost there'', Damon replied his crystal baby blue orbs turning a shade of dark blue.

As Caroline carefully began loading the green duffle bag with vervain bombs, she paused feeling a head rush, causing her to scream out.

''GAHHHHH, UGHHH!'' She screamed clutching the sides of her head.

''What th- Caroline whats happeni-!?'' Stefan yelled, abruptly cutting his words short as he too began holding on to his head yelping as his blood vessels popped. Not soon after, Damon felt the fierce zap in his brain. He lost control of the car, the wheel spinning from left to right as the car ran off the road in to a deep ditch. Damon moaned, cursing as he checked on the other vamps in the car. They laid unconscious, blood trickling down their foreheads.

_Damon! Damon are you there? _Bonnie yelled anxiously.

Nothing.

_Bonnie?_ Damon spoke out in pain, feeling something sharp stab him just beneath his heart.

''_Damon, I'm okay, I'm with Lexi! I don't know everything right now but I know why they're back and something tells me it has to do with a little Gilbert''._

_''Don't remind, its taking an army not to stab him and rip his heart out. I'm on my way to get you okay, just hang in there''._

_NOOOO! Bonnie screamed. ''Damon Abby and Micheal are on their way back! Lexi and I left, you cant go there, she knocked out Jamie, and I know they wont be happy about this! I' can feel you near, we're coming to you!We've got to re-group and think logically, cuz I'm pretty sure they'll be sending hybrids after us all if-_

_Bonnie? Bonnie!'' _She was cut off, her voice no longer lingering in his mind, causing his heart to drop.

Suddenly the car was being lifted from out of the ditch, Damon spun around wondering who could be helping them at this moment of need.

''Well you must be Damon Salvatore, the Bennetts' just can't seem to get enough of your kind, don't they?'' A voice spoke in the dark. ''Get the fuck out of the damn car'', she continued.

There stood both Abby, fuming, frowning as she cleared out of the way only to reveal a hooded creature behind her.

Damon's eyes widened not believing what he was seeing as Mason stepped up closer, her his light greenish grey eyes shining in the moonlight.

''Awe fuck'', Damon sighed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R&R :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Just one night, please? Chapter 23**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Playlist: Don't Judge me: Chris Brown**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW… -_-**

**A/N: I had an amazing thanksgiving last night with fam and friends and I just need to say again how thankful I am to have readers like you guys, I legit get so excited every time I see I have a new review, thanks so much. Happy thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it's the faintest possible idea that things could work out which makes everything better, which makes the bad things in life less difficult to deal with. If it's the power within that conquers all the shit life puts you through then that's the thing that indeed matters most. Screw insecurities, screw possible self-hate, applaud the essence of who you are and everything you believe in. Be the impossible…be you.<em>

It took three stakes to the stomach, two shots of vervain and two aneurisms from Bonnie to keep Damon from killing Abby. Abby ordered for Mason to rough Damon up a little after finding out Bonnie could have died after he'd attacked her a year earlier and she had a hard time wondering why Bonnie kept screaming out in protest. After both Stefan and Caroline woke up from the crash, it took the both of them to hold Bonnie back because she had to refrain from using her magic. It wasn't easy but Stefan read Abby's mind like a book. He knew she didn't want to lose her daughter no matter how cold she was after leaving her years and years ago. She simply did not agree to fucking resurrecting someone who could potentially wipe out the world or the vampire race for that matter, even though she loathed the species she had become, she couldn't bare to see her only daughter die. It just wasn't an option, and she chose at the worst time to realize that. Stefan waited till Abby ceased Mason to halt his actions, before he stood sighing, turning towards a teary eyed Bonnie.

''Are you fucking done,'' Stefan growled glaring at both Abby and Mason.

''For now Salvatore'' Abby growled back casting her eyes on the blonde beside him.

''C-Caroline, is that you?'' Abby was speechless, she couldn't believe her daughters old friend had turned; she didn't know who could do such a thing. She still remembered how sweet and innocent little Caroline was back before she left. Her mother would always be at work, solving Mystic Fall's mysteries that she ended up practically living at her house with Bonnie and her father. It was an easy life for her, but now she was immortal just like her, and knowing that your daughter's best friend could possibly live as long as her didn't sit well with her conscious.

Not knowing whether to be upset or happy her second-like mother was here after this whole time Caroline nodded slowly, never letting go of the ever so still Bonnie.

''Listen, I know the things I've done aren't forgivable but I'm here to-t..''

''To what, help? You almost agree with sacrificing your own daughter but yet now all of a sudden you want to help? You were full of shit then, and you're full of shit now''. Bonnie spoke too calmly to her absentee mother. Abby wanted Bonnie to scream at her, yell even but she didn't. She just spoke as if she didn't have a care in the world. Abby watched as Bonnie ran towards Damon placing his head in her lap while brushing his hair to the side.

''She's telling the truth'' Stefan spoke casting his head to the ground knowing this was something which was hard to hear.

''Stefan are you sure?'' Caroline piped up.

''Positive, and Mason you know what has to be done tonight'' The youngest Salvatore said, as the wolf nodded.

''Hey bloodsucker, wake up'' Bonnie started, sadly smiling at the gory scene before her. His body was having a hard time healing and the only thing Bonnie could think of in that moment was feeding him, getting his energy restores anything from seeing him barely move.

Damon moaned in pain, licking his lips as he saw a blurry Bonnie slicing her wrist with a piece of glass from the shattered car window. As quickly as he could, he grabbed her wrist from enter his mouth, glaring at her.

''Bonnie **dont''.**

'Damon stop being in control all the time and realize what fuckin condition you're in for crying out loud!'' She retorted.

''Why are you so damn s-stubborn'' Damon stuttered smirked as he allowed her wrist to enter his mouth.

Abby, Mason, Stefan, and Caroline all watched them, Damon sucking while Bonnie shut her eyes, confused as to whether she was in pain, turned on…or both. Abby clenched her fist, her breathing increasing as she saw the connection between the two. She could understand the attraction towards vampire period, but the fact it was her daughter being involved with one didn't make any sense neither did she want to try and understand it.

''Stop this'', She yelled, walking towards the two before a distraught Caroline appeared in front of her.

''You can't do it. You're not allowed to. You cannot just leave for ten years, then waltz in and expect anything and everything to go your way. It doesn't work like that. This is Bonnie's decision. Throw your opinion out there who cares, but you cannot tell her what to do. You gave birth to her but you aren't...her mother'' Caroline ended tearing knowing the harsh words would emotionally punch Abby in the heart, but she knew it was true.

Bonnie's mother winced at Caroline's words, happy her daughter had a friend like her to stand up for her but couldn't stress enough the fact that both Damon and Bonnie had a friendship her and Michael had once before he turned in to cold hearted beast. He always was, but at times his true sweet nature would show, and Abby would miss those moments, but he had to die. It was written in the stars.

''We're running out of time here love birds; sacrifice is in half an hour. If there isn't a witch beside Jamie and Michael tonight, all of those hybrids will have our heart…literally'' Mason pointed out, frowning at the way Bonnie looked at Damon. He always had a thing for the younger witch, but she was his nephew's friend, his nephew's seventeen year old friend and he couldn't go down for being the towns' number one pedophile. But Bonnie was so much more than a witch; she was a beautiful young woman with a compassionate heart and a drive to always protect her loved ones. She never gave up or ran away from her problems. It was inspiring and so beautiful. Mason was here for one reason to get revenge on Damon and that he did, but after seeing the look Bonnie gave him he couldn't come to forgive himself. It was only an amount of time before the sacrifice and Mason didn't want to leave these kids to fend for themselves. He had to make sure Abby kept her end of the deal and with that… she knew she would for Bonnie's life.

''We're have to find the vervain bombs, it's the only other attack defense we have in order to fend of the hybrids'' Stefan said.

''I'll get them'' Caroline began to retreat towards the ditch in the forest before Stefan said he would come with her. He explained there might be hybrids around and no one could afford to travel alone. She nodded, as Mason and Bonnie agreed.

As Damon's wounds began to heal he reached over to her face, his fingers caressing her soft skin. He watched her as her breathing began to intensify, her cheeks growing red.

''You're cute when you're nervous you know'' Damon teased, slowly easing up his head from her lap.

Bonnie caught on helping him to his feet as she lightly hit him on his arm.

''You're kind of less pathetic when you're not dying'' She returned back smirking as he noticed bruises along her arm and neck.

''W-who'' Damon tried to finish his sentence attempting to keep his anger at bay. Just thinking about someone putting their hands on her and leaving a mark made his cold blood boil. It made him want to kill everyone in his path. Unfortunately for him there was only one person who he could think about at the moment, and it didn't start with an M…

''Damon, no it's fine, please I'm okay now'' Bonnie whispered watching his eyes grew darker. She knew what he was about to do, and the sad part was she didn't even care at the moment.

''Bonnie…!''

''He made her…''

Instantly Damon used his vampire speed to slam Abby against the concrete road choking her, growling as she fought back. Her nails made his way in to his skin, deeply scratching at his healed wounds. Abby hadn't lost her powers completely and used the one thing she knew would tick Damon off. She went in to his mind, gathered the one memory he had with the woman he once loved then emotionally ripped his heart apart. It was something she use to use on boys who would sleep with her then sneak out in the morning with an ounce of a word or respect, and it caused them a life of misery. A feeling where you're heart has been shattered in to a million pieces psychologically and mentally ruined your state of mind, and doing this to Damon meant he couldn't hurt Bonnie, so she tried her hardest to dig through her body for her limited power and gave everything she got.

Bonnie witnessed what her mother was doing, and quickly pushed her mother to get her Damon. She had read in grimores this horrid spell but never thought it could even work in reality. If used on a vampire it's like their humanity switch completely turns off , they become animalistic…

''You can't save him Bonnie'' Abby darkly chuckled rising from the ground ready to kill him if he tried to attack Bonnie.

''Damon, are you okay?'' The brunette rushed towards him, grabbing his arm and spinning him to face her. She frowned when he didn't reply, all she saw was black in his eyes, and it scared her missing those crustal blue orbs he always stared at her with. Bonnie carefully placed her two hands on the sides of his face slowly rubbing her thumbs on the depths of his creamy pale cheeks. His face was blank, his eyes brown frowning in sadness.

''Damon…'' She repeated moving closer so that their bodies were in contact with one another. Slowly Damon hands snaked around her waist, shutting his eyes as he laid his forehead against hers.

''Bonnie get away he'll hurt you!'' Abby screamed shocked Mason was holding her back.

''**WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHE'LL DIE!**'' She screamed in his arms.

''No she won't, she has to do this, she knows what she's doing, it's the only way her connection with Emily with break.

''W-wha…'' Abby finally realized her error. She remembered Grams telling her that if a vampire and a witch share blood with one another, their bonds with any other dead witch will fade. Because witches and vampire have been enemies in the past, to connect with a vampire or visa-verse it would bring shame amongst your lineage. Bonnie was about to the one thing she thought she cared about most.

''Just breathe, I'm here, I'm alive, and so are you'' She continued to whisper as he slowly began to inhale then exhale.

His jaw tensed squeezing her waist trying to hear Bonnie's voice.

''I'm right here…''

''I-I can't control it, Bonnie you have to get the hell away from me'' Damon's voice rose, his fangs retracting from his gums, veins appearing on his face.

Bonnie's heart raced, her skin becoming pale as she thought of the only thing to do. She kissed him, not knowing if he'd react to it or kill her, but she kissed him anyway.

The pain in her waist didn't ease up a bit, thinking she was going to die, the unthinkable happened. Damon kissed her back. His tongue fought against hers, his plump lips sucking her bottom lip causing her to moan in to his mouth made his hold on to her tighter. She used her soft tongue to caress the tip of his fangs one by one. This made Damon run his hand through her hair grabbing a fistful and carefully puling her closer than they thought they could be. Snaking her arms around his neck, she tangled her fingers in to the nape of his neck, teasing the back of his hair. The kiss was hot yet passionate, and seemed as if Damon was coming back to his senses. He realized he was hurting Bonnie and eased up on his hold, bringing his hands up to her face rubbing his thumb over her swollen lips. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before licking and sucking her neck, causing her to moan for the second time. He bit down on her neck without taking blood, but just enough to mark her.

''Mine'' he growled, his eyes turning back to his normal hue of blue.

''Yours'' she whispered her eyes still closed.

Abby eyes were widened, her heart stopping, uttering her last words.

''Impossible'' she sighed before falling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: alrightyyyyyyyyy! Hope you like that! J R&R! And tell me what you think about that magical connection with Bamon here, I have been waiting for this, lol toodles! Now what happened to Abby?...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just one night, please? Chapter 24**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Playlist: Enemy: The Weeknd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW… -_-  
>ps- All mistakes are mine!<strong>

**A/N: Alright I know it's been awhile and I apologize but last weekend I was busy with working over-time, school papers, baby-sitting, and all that crazy stuff. Each day I was thinking about you guys, and trynna find time, and now finally I have the house to myself and I'm back in action. Thanks for the wait, hope you all are having a wonderful weekend J**

* * *

><p>It was all over.<p>

The hybrids were killed, Emily wasn't resurrected, and the gang was alive. Barely.

It was all over, but the one thing Bonnie didn't know how to comprehend was the fact she lost her conscience. She lost her will to fight any longer and she didn't know how to handle that.

''She's dead'' Bonnie repeated for the third time that night.

Both Elena and Caroline held their witch in their arms as they had been doing for the past two hours. Everyone in the house either was battered, tired, injured, or all of the above. They had gone against the strongest hybrids Klaus had created, leaving Jeremy and Matt the most gullible. They had to stay in hiding, but luckily for them Mason agreed to helping and conjuring up all the werewolf packs he knew to help in battle. It was tough but they all managed to leave with each other, with their families, the people they once called enemies, now their family.

''I-I shouldn't care right? I mean shit like this happens all the time...'' Bonnie whispered, the lack of emotion in her voice making her friends nervous for her.

Elena shifted, trying not to bring back any harsh memories of her losing her parents; this was about Bonnie and only her. She had just lost her mother for the second time.

Noticing the shift in the air, Bonnie suddenly regretted her words, knowing Elena and Caroline had lost a parent, and she had no right now mope and act like she was the only one with the problem.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys, that'll never happen again, I-I'm sorry, I just need some air'' She stuttered, moving away from their warm embrace, making her way towards the front door of the Salvatores' guest bedroom.

''Bonnie it's oka-!'' Caroline jumped, the door slamming before they could protest.

Bonnie rushed down the stairs, careful not to trip on her feet as she sped walked out of the mansion, but not before she bumped in to a hard chest.

''I-I'm sorry, I just-''

''Bonnie relax its okay, just breathe'' Stefan cooed in her ear holding her against his chest, smiling sadly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He waited till her sobs turned in to heavy breaths then cupping her face wiping her tears with his thumbs.

'' Thanks, I kind of ruined your shirt though''

''Screw my shirt, it's not even real silk'' Stefan joked, happy he made her giggle.

_Silence._

''You did great today Bonnie, don't forget that,''

''It's my fault she's dead Stefan, if just maybe Emily was resurrected, then-then… I could have prevented Michael from sacrificing her, and she could have been ali-'' Bonnie struggled, mentally telling herself the tears were useless, that it wouldn't bring her back. She was never a real mother to her, but just the thought of knowing she wouldn't be around to **try** and make things up to her was a blow to the heart.

''Bonnie **stop, then you wouldn't be alive.** You did everything you could, and you are an amazing young woman and it's her fault she couldn't realize that. I'm sorry but your family is right here, and we'll never leave you. Don't cloud you mind with thoughts of what could have been, but just know that she never stopped loving or thinking about you. She's always wanted what was best for you and we all will do whatever is takes to keep you safe. Understand?'' Stefan finished his rant with a cherry on top.

Bonnie stared wide-eyed at Stefan, not knowing he had it in him to speak his mind like that. She smiled slightly before hugging him once more. Maybe she should tell him what Abby said before she died…

''Where is he?'' Bonnie breathed in to the cool night.

''Mourning'' Stefan replied.

''What do you mean mourn- oh my god, Lexi''

''Yea, he thought he could actually keep his best friend. He knows how it goes, but I guess once you face the un-dead you believe they'll actually stay. I mean why wouldn't you… us vampires are here, how farfetched could it be…'' Stefan spoke roughly, recalling his memories with his loved ones that died centuries ago.

Placing a hand on to his soft cheek, she looked in to his eyes, before placing a light spell to lift some of the guilt off for at least a day. It was the least she could do, after all that Stefan has done, for her despite the wrong. He had always had good intentions. Handing Bonnie his car keys he stared at her, before retrieving in to his the boarding house.

Sighing, Bonnie quickly rushed in to his car, knowing exactly where Damon was, and how he was feeling. She didn't know how but she could feel him in her blood, his pain, his guilt, everything. She needed to see him, she needed to tell him.

* * *

><p><em>''She's safe now bro, she's all yours''.<em>

_''Shut up, don't like this is any harder for you than me. You know you want to stay here, just stay._

_''You know I can't Damon, it's against nature and you know that'' Lexi's voice cracked._

_''Bitch''_

_''Ass whole'' She chuckled sadly._

_''She could have died tonight, and to think I actually cared, I mean…how is it that Elena screwed me over and now her best friend is taking her shift…''_

_''Hey, dumbass, wake the fuck up, she isn't screwing you over, she's supporting you. She listens to you, calls you out on your shit, and she cares about you, think a little sweet cheeks'' Lexi yelled smiling as she slapped his face._

_''Okay there Buffy, relax, I think you're both rubbing off on each other, I mean damn…'' Damon frowned running his cheek._

_''Oh grow a pair Dammy, that kiss pretty much confirmed your feelings for her…'' his best friend sang as she plopped down on the hood of his car._

_''Yea…yea well there isn't a happy ending for everything, it's only going to end badly''._

_''Stop making excuses and jump her bones already for crying out loud, trust me''._

_''Trust you?'' He smirked, holding the bridge of his nose to the sky._

_''When had __**I**__ ever let you down, hmmm?''_

_A beat._

_''Good point''._

_''Listen, you know I'll always be there for you. Like it or not Damon you have a heart, and it belongs to a certain witch. So open the hell up and let her in'' Lexi sighed, a tear drop rolling down her soft cheek. She smirked as Damon wiped it away, grabbing her in a crushing hug, thanking god she had vampire strength as well._

_''Whatever, the only thing I'll be missing is your sappy ass advice Lex'' Damon smirked as she playfully punched his arm._

_''Be good to her Damon, she wants to take care of you, and she's gonna do a hell of a better job than I ever did'' The blond added before she felt an energy pull reaching for her._

_Damon understood it was time for her to go by the look of her face. He forced a stiff smile, watching as she began to fade._

_''I love you Damon, better not give your bestie bracelet to anyone else, or there'll be a real haunting for you'' She smiled, as she disappeared in to this air._

_''Ditto…'' Damon whispered, pulling out a bottle of whiskey from his car before stomping in to the woods towards her grave._

* * *

><p>Watching as Damon went on about the town and taking care of kids who couldn't fend for themselves to Lexi's grave Bonnie couldn't help but recall all the good Damon had done these past few months, and he deserved way more than what people pegged him for. She couldn't understand until now the connection he had with Lexi and how close they were. It made Bonnie's heart drop knowing she still have friends to go home to but yet Damon's best friend had been taken from him yet again, just like her mother.<p>

'' Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to eavesdrop? Damon growled playfully with his back turned as continued to sit on a broken stone.

''Damon, I-I'm sorry'' She began as she walked in front him cupping his face with her small hands.

''Just stop apologizing please, just stop'' Damon moved away from her walking to a nearby tree.

''I know she means a lot to you, but I want you to know you aren't alone in this'' Bonnie's voice grew, upset Damon didn't want to be near her.

''I'm not alone? I'm stuck in this world babysitting you're little asses and you have the audacity to believe I'm one of you? Just go away Bonnie, I can't take this shit anymore''.

_''Stop pushing her away'', _Damon heard Lexi's voice in her head.

''I-I… okay if you want mope around and be an ass whole then okay by all means go right the fuck ahead, but I was there for you, I gave myself to you last and you seemed to enjoy my company for quite a while, so I'm tired of being confused… because all I want is you! So ponder that while I try to do this on my own!''

Bonnie turned her heel ready to run back in to her car, embarrassed from being rejected. Then Damon rushed her back in to a tree crushing his lips against hers, his hands wrapping around her waist. Their tongues fought for dominance, Bonnie's hand running through his midnight locks causing Damon's eyes to roll back. She tasted hard cord whiskey on his lips but choice to ignore it until she tasted pure ecstasy. He moaned in her mouth, the humming sensation making Bonnie sigh as he let her catch her breathe. He kissed his way down to her neck all the way to the perks of her breast through her black tank. Looking back in to her eyes she nodded, giving his permission to continue his actions against her body. After throwing her leather jacket off her shoulders, Damon ripped her black tank, surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra. The vampire wasted no time in giving her cold erect nipples attention with his hot tongue as he licked, nibbled, sucked and popped both of her breasts as she called out his name in pleasure. Bonnie couldn't take it she needed release; she needed to feel Damon inside of her.

''D-Damon please…''

''N-Noo, I can't, not yet, but I'll make this worth your while'', Damon smirked pulling down her sweats and thong, smelling her pussy his eye vamping out.

''Ugh, Bonnie how do you do this to me'' Damon whispered getting down on one knee as he licked two fingers before inserting them in to her.

''mmmmmmmmm, UGH! Damon!'' Bonnie screamed, waking the sleeping birds within the forest with her cry.

Using his tongue Damon stuck it into her, his lips latching on to her pussy as she pulled on to his hair, her mouth forming an O.

This went on for two more minutes until Bonnie released her juices in to Damon mouth. He swallowed greedily before lightly tapping then kissing her vagina lips. Pulling up her undergarments, he slowly began to kiss his way back up her body. Finally reaching her lips as he pinched her nipples with her fingers, her eyes remained closed.

''Bonnie open your eyes, look at me'' Damon whispered, his voice rough but silky just at the same time. Perfection.

She did as he commanded; she opened her eyes, her green orbs locking dead in the eye with Damon's black orbs, his face in Vamp out mode. He didn't realize this until he froze, not saying a word.

''Sorry, I didn't know'' Damon began to turn away only to have Bonnie hold on to the sides of his face. She traced the dark blue-purple veins with the tips of her fingers smiling catching him by surprise. He held on to her arms watching her every move. She then pulled him closer towards her, kissing his veins, then his swollen lips once again.

''Hiya bloodsucker,'' Bonnie chuckled, never letting him go.

''Hey judgey,'' Damon smiled, grasping her body against his with one hand as the other rested on the tree her back occupied.

* * *

><p><em>Holding her mother in her arms, Bonnie's tears began to cascade down her cheeks.<em>

_''Mom, please d-don't die''_

_Smiling, she reached her weaken arm to caress her daughters cheek. ''You don't know how long I've waited to hear that from you… I-I do love you child''._

_''P-PLEASE!'' Bonnie screamed._

_''Don't trust them Bonnie, d-don't…''_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Alright! Hope you liked that! And who has seen Bonnie's new love interest? I love spoilers, and he is pretty damn cute! And older! Wahoo! So excited, but I don't wanna be let down. Fingers crossed fandom! R&R! Love you guys!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Just one night, please? Chapter 25**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Playlist: Stay Awhile: Quincy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Works a bitch aint it? LOL enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''Alaric you alright?'' Elena motioned, slowly moving out of Caroline's sleeping form off the couch.<p>

Alaric stood with a cup of scotch in his hand, his back facing her, watching the burning of wood in the fireplace. Elena walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder signaling him to turn towards her.

''Alaric, you're worrying me what's wron- '' Elena jumped back his typical sparkling eyes now a dark shade of black. He quickly rubbed his eyes, shaking his head before gazing at his dead girlfriend's niece.

''Ugh, what were you saying, I-I was just daydreaming or something'' The hunter whispered confused stumbling on his own feet.

''Woah Alaric careful! '' Elena yelled grabbing his waist, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

''Ugh, I'm fine Lena really thanks'' He tried to convince her.

''Uh no you're not, so let me take care of you, you don't always have to be the big man on campus okay?'' Elena sighed walking him over the blankets and sheets on the floor, wanting not to wake up Tyler or Matt.

It had only been a week after the whole death fiasco and there were still a couple of hybrids after Bonnie and they all agreed camping out at the boarding house together till things died down would be the best idea. Damon was furious, but Bonnie and Stefan persuaded him it was the right thing to do not that he cared about anyone's lives as much as Bonnie's, Elena's and Stefan's…well maybe Caroline but he'd have to revaluate that another time…

''What's with all the god damn ruckus, Bonnie's trying to sleep for Christ's sake'' yelled an annoyed Damon strolling down the steps in nothing but slacks.

''Alaric's not feeling well, there's something wrong with him…'' Elena began before being interrupted.

''N-No I'm absolutely fine, I just need to lie down, it's probably the alcohol talking''.

Damon stared at his good friend he had come to enjoy being around through the thick and thin before staring at Elena. Elena frowned at him knowing he understood what she was trying to say without using words so Alaric could hear.

''Okay, just bring him to guest bedroom down the hall and give him some aspirin, top shelf on the bookcase, got it doppelganger?'' Damon smirked.

''Can you not? Jeeze yea whatever, c'mon Alaric'' Elena spoke not letting go of him as he stumbled a couple of more times down the hall. The brunette rolled her eyes at how big these halls were, if she hadn't been in her before with Stefan she would have probably gotten lost a couple of let's say…a hundred times…

''Don't get lost children!'' The old Salvatore chuckled as he heard Alaric call him an ass under his breathe.

''What was that all about?'' Stefan turned up right behind him.

''Alaric's well, we'll figure that out tomorrow, for now please tell me when lover boy here and teen wolf are leaving my house, they keep eating all of our food.

''First of all Damon, ''our'' house, and second? Remember we're blood-suckers we don't need to ''eat'' food or have you forgotten who you were after sticking your tongue down Bonnie's throat? Stefan challenged, a smirk appearing on his perfect face.

Damon glared at his younger brother wanting to slap that smirk right off his face but decide to let it slide. He's only harassed him and Elena a trillion times, so let him have a go.

''Cute, you're learning the tricks of disses, try beginners level, grade six'' Damon winked at him before casually waltzing in to the kitchen.

''Damon'' he heard him yell his name, rolling his eyes.

''What do you want brother'' he sighed grabbing Bonnie a midnight snack.

''What is this with Bonnie, yo-''

''Listen up and listen up good brother, before you continue, I need you to understand that what we do is none of your fucking business and no I am not hurting her, don't plan on it, and stop assuming shit you won't comprehend.

''I know she isn't stupid, and I know she would kick your ass so I just wanted to say just be careful'' Stefan placed his hands in the air, finishing with his sentence.

''Alright just fuck off and-… wait what that's it? Damon blinked not believing his ears.

''Yea, I'm done trying to fix things which don't concern me. I mean don't get me wrong Bonnie means a lot to me but she's smart and I'll accept her decision, so… just don't fuck this up' 'Stefan sighed ruffling his hair with his long fingers.

''Ugh- okay, yea whatever I know what I'm doing'' Damon paused before placing the chocolate covered strawberries in a plastic container.

''But just answer this one question…'' Stefan caused Damon to halt before making his way out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

He froze in his steps fruit in hand, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Before waiting for him to ask it, Damon replied quiet enough so only he could hear it.

''I do, but it doesn't compare to what I am feeling for Bonnie and what I want to feel for her. So let's just leave it at that alright?''

''Yes sir, tell Bon I said hi'' Stefan waved as Damon rolled his eyes.

''Fuck off Stephanie''.

Stomping his way up the stairs Damon walked down the long hallway turning left, then cautiously turned the knob not sure if Bonnie dozed off for a couple of minutes waiting for his with the food.

I'm awake Damon'' She giggled siting up with her back against the bed frame, her arms holding her legs to her chest. He closed the door behind him gazing at her beauty. She was perfect. Her messy hair he created not to long ago

''Thank god, cuz I was about to tackle you'' He responded causing the witch to stick her tongue out at him. Taking this action to his advantage, the vampire used his speed to jump on to her taking her soft face in to his hands, sucking on to her tongue as she moaned lightly. She caressed his scalp with her fingers the sensation making Damon hornier and hornier by the second.

''Mmmm I wanna continue but I need my bed time snack,'' Bonnie licked her lips, reaching for the strawberries on the side table, with Damon still on top of her.

''I can be your bedtime snack' 'Damon growled playfully nuzzling her neck with his nose.

''Ha ha very funny you won't fuck me so im not sure where you're going with this'' She pouted annoyed as she sucked and bit in to the juicy fruit. A drop of light red juice ran down her chin causing Damon to lick her from her neck to her chin.

''Yummy, and Bonnie you aren't ready yet, plus haven't you heard something called foreplay darling?''

''Shut up, I am ready you're just being stupid'' The witch set the strawberry leafs aside wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

''Hey that's an expensive shirt Bonnie, are you crazy?'' Damon lightly bit her left thigh which was perched up in front of herself.

''You're gonna pay for that Salvatore''

''Oh really and how so?'' Damon played along loving their friendly yet seductive banter.

Using her magic to flip him over on to his back Bonnie crawled on top of his lap, both her legs on either side of his torso. She bent down nibbling his neck kissing all the way down his chest stopping at the top of his pants.

''Gonna help me here?'' Bonnie winked laughing as Damon's eyes stayed shut.

''Gladly'', he responded.

Quickly pushing down his pants Bonnie finished the job not surprised Damon wasn't wearing any boxers. His erection sprang to life; beautiful veins surround his head, his cock so big Bonnie thought if they were to have sex he probably wouldn't fit her.

''It'll fit don't worry, I'll make it happen'' He reassured her smirking casing her to blush ten shades of crimson red.

''Hopefully'' She whispered.

The curly haired beautify ran her soft dainty hand up and down his shaft, loving the way it made Damon feel, hearing his moans. She began the hand job nice and slow teasing, squeezing him.

''**Bonnie'' **He growled yet again.

''Shhh'' She cooed.

Instantly she dipped her head over his cock, swirling her tongue around him, sucking, increasing her movements.

Up and down.

Up and down.

''Ugh'' Damon grunted grabbing her hair gently.

''mmmm,'' She moaned back, pushing him further and further in to her mouth hitting the back of her throat. In on swift move, she lapped up his juices swallowing, she lifter back her head giving his member one sweet pop. She used her fingers to wipe traces of him off her face before rubbing him again.

''You alright there?'' Bonnie giggled watching as Damon's eyes opened his breathing slowing down giving one last grunt.

''Just peachy, where the hell did you learn to do that''. He eyed her pulling her to lie down next to him, touching her cheek.

''Learn? That was my first time, I mean I've given hand jobs before not that I'm a slut of anything but…-'

''That was your first time?'' Damon's rubbing motion on her check halted having a hard time believing that was true.

''Yea moron it was,'' Bonnie chuckled turning so that her back faced his chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her knowing she was pretty tired and decided to wait till morning before he grilled her again. Dozing off Damon stared at the ceiling, wondering what this was between her and him. He told Stefan he knew what he was doing but really and truly he didn't. Yea he wasn't lying about not feeling anything as strong for Bonnie then Elena, but he's never been with anyone before he was just use to fucking up, getting blamed then getting what he wanted in the end. **Always.** Even with Elena he knew she cared for him and it was easy for her to catch feelings so he had nothing to worry about. Then Bonnie came along… if he messed up he wouldn't get her back.

Plain and simple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. And fuck Shane! He's using Bonnie but I hope he actually falls for her… anyway tell me what you thought about this update and the last episode ! Happy reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Just one night, please? Chapter 26**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Playlist: Miguel: Adorn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, enjoy! I'll have an early chapter like this weekend so no worries !**

* * *

><p>''Blue!"'<p>

''Are you kidding me witchy, I thought it was green'' Damon retorted, grabbing a stake from the dark brown duffle bag.

'' Let me guess, yours has to be black right?'' Bonnie sneered glaring at him as she took the wooden stake from his hand slowly retrieving in to a low stance.

''…and how did you know that… wait that's not fair you have your witchy ju-ju powers?'' The vampire eyed her pouting.

'' That's not true I didn't have to use my powers smart ass'' She rolled her eyes at him.

'' Then, lucky guess?'' he questioned his face vamping out, lunging at Bonnie slamming her in to a tree.

Bonnie grunted, pissed she was side tracked by their conversation that she couldn't pin point when he'd attack her, only Damon wasn't letting go of her waist and she wanted a second try in defence mode.

Her breath hitched as Damon's faced vamped out, his head bowing down nipping her neck with his sharp fangs. She lightly moaned the pleasure too much to bare as she attempted to answer his question.

''Ugh-I-I know cuz of your jacket, your room, your presence, everything about you is just…dark''. Bonnie innocently shrugged.

A beat.

Well I'd rather take that then to have you saying I'm Saint Stefan all unicorns and bull shit'' He smirked slapping her ass before he moved away from her.

In one swift movement Bonnie used her powers to push him on to the floor instantly, before jumping on him, circling the stake around his heart as she giggled. Damon eyes grew in surprise, not believing he got his ass beat by a girl. Not just any girl, but Bonnie Bennet… and it turned him on.

''Distracted much?'' She winked.

Damon bucked his crotch up in to her, grasping both her legs resting on either side of him. Bonnie bit her lip, throwing the stake in to a bush as she grabbed on to his leather jacket, pulling him in to a kiss. She gasped as he bit her drawing blood but gave in knowing he would make up for it. Damon groaned loving the sensation of her blood flowing on to his tongue his eyes rolled back causing the teenager to caress his growing bulge through his jeans.

Suddenly they heard someone clear there throat.

''Ahem…''

Bonnie and Damon's heads turned instantly watching as both Caroline and Tyler stood smirking at their encounter. Bonnie's face grew read, flushing with embarrassment while Damon laced his hands around her waist lifting them both off of the ground.

''Like something you see teen wolf?'' Damon glared at Tyler.

Tyler began sizing him up making Damon laugh at his childish manner.

'' Oh-okay, Caroline drawled out. We were hungry we need to feed and you're kind in our favourite spot'' Caroline blushed.

''Wait wha-what? Favourite-… oh god!'' Bonnie yelled, her face cringing in disgust.

''Well you're both lucky we didn't get our freak on just now cuz we can claim any spot we desire in this forest Barbie''. Damon spoke, clearly bored with their presence. He wanted Bonnie all alone and they were rudely interrupting.

''We'll go, bye, have fun…'' The witch shook her head, running her fingers through her long curls. Damon snaked his arm around her waist for the third time that morning but grew aggravated as he heard the blondes' voice.

''Wait Bonnie!'' Caroline shouted running towards them.

''Can't you facebook her, or text her, or give her a damn tweet later?'' Damon moaned.

''Damon shut up'' Bonnie playfully punched him in the gut.

Watching their relationship grow each and every day Caroline had great difficulty trying to be happy for her but also grew worried that Damon would jump the bone with Elena when he had the chance. Damon eyed her knowing exactly what she was thinking and giving her a signal that they would talk about it later. After everything that had happened with Bonnie's mother, Emily… they couldn't afford to be travelling by themselves, so everyone had to travel in pairs, so she wasn't surprised to see the two together.

'' Anyway… well Alaric doesn't seem to be doing well, he's having a couple of black-outs and Elena is really worried''. Damon tensed aware of the growing concern in the house with his ''best-friend''.

''Yea Elena was telling me about it, I'm starting to worry too; I can possibly tap in to his head and see what's happening? Maybe explain some of the nightmares keeping him up at night? Bonnie nodded her head already deciding what should be done.

Pulling Bonnie aside, Damon stared in to her eyes holding on to her wrist. He didn't know exactly what was going on with Alaric but something told him Bonnie shouldn't be involved.

''Damon what the hell?'' Bonnie frowned staring up at him in confusion.

''You aren't doing any spells Bonnie, just don't ask questions, now lets go''.

''Wait a fuckin second. This is your best friend Damon. You're fuckin ''buddy'', I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe and alive, and I'd expect you to want me to do anything in my power to do so, so why the sudden hesitation?'' Bonnie crossed her arms around her chest.

Before answering Damon's eyes shot up towards Caroline who was a couple metres away with Tyler listening to their conversation. He was everything but amused.

''Beat it Blondie''. He yelled

'' Fuck you Damon, c'mon Tyler I'm horny, Bonnie I'll talk to you at my house tonight!'' Caroline screamed before disappearing with her man.

''What? What do you mean her house, I swear you all are still camping out at the boarding house where ''its safe'' Damon growled.

''Listen Damon, I know it was our idea, but we need a girl's night, and I already spell bound our houses to keep from enemies, so…'' Bonnie shrugged her head bowing as she played with the dirt with her shoe.

''Bonnie.''

'' Damon we'll be back like tomorrow night, it's not a big deal''. She shrugged her shoulder purposely avoiding eye contact.

''**Bonnie**'' He repeated.

''WHAT?! She screamed

''Look at me''. He spoke calmly.

''Can we just go… so I can deal with Alaric before I pack for the night?'' She lightly begged. Damon was hard headed and she needed to go before the mood was spoiled.

''Look. At. Me. Now.'' He growled getting in to her face.

She looked in to his crystal orbs, her heart dropping at how serious he looked.

''Damon what is it,'' she began, grabbing his shirt.

''Tell me you're staying tonight and that you aren't going to Caroline's. If you really want to, you can convince her to stay longer for her safety too, but tell me you're going to stay''.

Bonnie didn't know what to do. They definelty weren't dating and they definatelty weren't an official item but something in her gut told her he was holding back on something and it was just the smart thing to listen to him.

''O-okay… I'll stay…'' Bonnie spoke, her worry getting to her.

''Do you trust me?'' He asked hopeful.

''Yea…I never thought I would but yea I do…''

''Good, so you'll trust me and not perform that spell on Alaric right?''

''Damon!''

''Fuck it'' Damon flew his arms in the air, turning away from her, walking back to the car carrying the duffle bag. Bonnie huffed and puffed in frustration running after him. Why must he be **such** a big baby, she thought rolling her eyes. She ran in front of him before he opened the car door blocking him.

''Look, im staying tonight okay? So stop being mad at me, I'll _think_ about Alaric okay? But you have to let me in and talk to me about why you don't want me to save him.

''He's not dying Bonnie'' He spat.

''I-I never said that … oh my god''. Bonnie's hands flew up to her mouth sensing the truth behind his words.

''He has a couple of months… '' He shrugged off not emotion in his face.

''Damon-

''Just get in''.

They stared at each other which felt like forever before she retreated in to the passenger's seat. She look at him, took his hand a squeezed as he pulled out of the forest back home.

What's going on? She thought wildly…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Just one night, please? Chapter 27**

**Rating: Mature**

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Playlist: Stay: Rihanna

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!

**A/N: Early update so that's why it's a bit short, but I wanted to get something out to ya'll, and I MUST catch up on my other stories, it's just that this one has been running through my mind a lot, but I haven't forgotten about the others, not to worry! Anyway… Enjoy my lovlies!**

_I'm going to kill her, her vampire friends and save **her** from this chaotic mess. She's lost too much and I cannot afford for her to lose anymore. It has to happen, whether she likes it or not, she's going to know I did this for them. Their life is all I care about. She deserves this. They both do._

_If death is the solution…_

_Then blood shall be my reward._

* * *

><p>''Stefan I honestly don't know what to do, I mean I love her so much and she deserves the best and nothing but, I just can't wrap my head around the two you know?'' Elena shot up from his bed, wrapping the dark black sheets around her body.<p>

Stefan paused not sure what to make of the conversation. ''Listen babe, we just have to let them deal and figure out what they want. You **do** know they both are still in denial of their feelings. They act upon them but it's never really clear about_ what_ exactly they want. We just have to let them do them, you understand right? I thought you'd be somewhat okay with this?''

Sighing Elena plopped back down on to the king sized bed, smiling as he lightly kissed her forehead. ''Yea you're right, I-I'm just worried for her and D…'' Elena paused catching Stefan frowning face.

''Stefan…'' She began.

''No, ugh I just need some fresh air, I'll be back''.

''Stefan!'' Elena ran to him but stopped knowing she wouldn't be able to catch up.

What the hell was that? Elena thought confused.

She didn't have feelings for Damon, if anything Stefan knew that she cared for the elder Salvatore but was she beginning to uncover the truth? That maybe just maybe Elena felt more for Damon than the intentionally wanted to? No she thought shaking her head. Damon was the brother of the man she dearly loved, and no one needed to remind her of that. Sure they had their moments, but every time she was around Damon, Stefan's face would always pop in to view. He was the one she had always dreamed for so she got her bedtime wish, and she'd be damned to let him walk away from her. He needed reassurance and reassurance was exactly what he was going to get.

The tall brunette smiled deviously before jumping in to the shower.

* * *

><p>''Tyler you're being an ass, I'm an ass! People are dying because of Klaus, Bonnie just lost her mother, some hybrids are still after her and we're here having sex'' The blonde pouted heavily, attempting to mask her pleasure ridden face.<p>

''But you liked what I did to you for the past-. Tyler gazed at his watch. ''four hours'' he winked running his large hands over her soft stomach. '' And besides, remember she has some of my hybrid buddies to keep watch, and on top of that she has DAMON, so please just…relax''.

Turning towards the wear wolf, propping an elbow up before resting her head, she stared at him weirdly.

Tyler's eyes widened, annoyed with the curious staring.

''Well what is it Care?! He groaned.

''Who wears a watch while they're having sex, I just don't understand this illogical shit'' Caroline asked innocently.

After glaring at his girlfriend for almost a minute, Tyler burst out in a fit of laughter, holding his six packs as he tumbled off his bed.

'' I'm sorry did I miss something? Caroline giggled.

Gathering himself together, Tyler jumped on top of her, grabbing her face in his hands before laying a heated, passionate kiss on her.

''If I was human I probably would have died due to the amount of orgasms you give me, even with those lips…''

''Oh you're so sucking up to me right now'' he winked as he pulled her up on to his back walking towards the bathroom.

''T-Tyler! I'm meeting Bonnie in like an hour! Once we go in that shower, lord knows how long we'll be!'' She broke out laughing, her arms around his neck.

''Well I guess our little Bon Bon will just have to accept a little rain check after ditching your lesbian sleepover last night?''

Biting her lip Caroline contemplating whether or not she should bail or it that Bonnie would understand, so she quickly ran back to the room, pulling up her phone from the floor and sending a quick text before running to Tyler's mansion like washroom.

- **_Sex filled day, have to reschedule! You understand! I love you! X0x0x_**

* * *

><p>''Ugh are you kidding me?'' Bonnie screamed in her Damon's pillow after reading Caroline's text.<p>

Damon was out trying to figure out if the original family could help them out with their situation and Bonnie insisted she go with him, but he said him and Stefan could handle it. He made her promise she wouldn't leave the house unless he was with her or another supernatural was with her and though she knew she could handle herself, something yet again told her to trust him and just play nice. Since when did she take orders from a vampire, especially this vampire being Damon? Fuck it she thought, Caroline just bailed on her ass and all she wanted was some entertainment. Alaric was sleeping peacefully downstairs and he seemed to be feeling better and Elena was busy catching up on homework so she didn't want to bother her at all. That left Bonnie to Damons big screen T.V.

Racing towards the D.V.D player in boxers and baggy sweater, Bonnie's mouthed dropped at the collection of her best top-rated movies on a mini shelf next to the device with a mini hand written note at the top.

''This is fuckin HEAVEN'' She squealed before opening the sticky note. Movies were her everything. Her favourite past-time her favourite thing to do if plans were cancelled, homework screaming for attention…anything!

_Thought you may like these;  
>your room is an amazing place for inspiration<br>PLUS you're always talking about movies in your sleep…  
>Whatever, enjoy I guess, I'll be back soon<em>

-D

Blushing Bonnie placed the note back on the table, popping her favourite movie of all time in.

''I should really find a spell to deal with this sleep talking business'' she mumbled to herself shaking her head.

She rushed back towards the large bed, making herself comfortable. Instantly she noticed a tray of spaghetti and sparkling juice on her side table knowing Damon had probably but Elena up to it. When was he so…nice?

Shrugging her shoulders, she pressed play on the remote, ready for a day of self-bonding Bruce Willis, and gourmet food.

''The Fifth Element, here I come'' The witch grinned reading the opening credits to the movie.

An hour past…

Two…

Four…

Bonnie zonked out...

* * *

><p><em>''She really is a beautiful girl, but she has to go, I can't risk their lives''.<em>

_Slowly, he grabs the back of Bonnie's head, knocking her sleeping form out cold with a wet cloth full off chloroform. He backs away taking the remote and clicking the television off. Elena was sleeping and no one would even know he was up here._

_''Sweet dreams princess''._

_Suddenly he drops to the floor, dropping the knife in his hands. Recovering from his fall, he grunts, his mind doing horrid things to him. He trembles the knife making contact with his thigh. _

_Blood everywhere._

_He has to get out before the bloodsuckers come._

_Grabbing the sheets from her body, he wipes the floor up with his blood before wrapping it around her yet again._

_''It's not over'' he whispers violently as he limps out of the room as quickly as he can._

**_Next Chapter.._**

**_''BONNIE! BONNIE WAKE UP!_**

**_Damon tries to feed her his blood._**

**_Nothing._**

**_''Stefan get Elena! He screams his vision blurring._**

**_It was too much, for once he didn't know what to do, and she wasn't moving…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for everything guys!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Just one night, please? Chapter 28**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: American: Lana Del Rey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Gaaaah so excited to upload, I recently updated my other story so go check that out if you have to time ya'll! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It was my job…my duty; she has to be taken down…if only I had more time! It's the only way to protect <em>_**them**__. If she dies, then the other survives. Her vampire boyfriend is too strong right now but I will kill him. I will kill the both of them and the others if it's the last damn thing I do. I have the save __**them. **__The supernatural world is risking their chances at a normal life. I will protect them and they will survive._

_Times'-a'tickin'. _

_Game on-Game on._

* * *

><p>''BONNIE! BONNIE WAKE UP! Damon tried to feed her his blood.<p>

Nothing.

''Stefan get Elena! He screamed his vision blurring.

This wasn't supposed to happen; he left without her to keep her safe, to keep her out of harm's way! But someone got in. All the barriers were placed around the house by Bonnie so how is it possible this happened without him sensing it?

If Damon were human he would be having a heart attack, the sight of Bonnie not moving killed him. It tore at his being. He didn't know what to do or how to react. The only priority was to wake her up, and to find out which sick bastard had done this.

Running in to the room with Elena in tow Stefan held his breath the sight of blood too much to bare. He could control himself with blood bags because they were neat clean and controlled, but right now, staring at the blood stained sheets, and puddles of the crimson matter on the hard wood floors brought back memories of his ripper days.

His victims.

His father….

Before he could vamp out, Elena brought his face towards her own, staring in to the depth of his eyes, taking him back to the present, shaking him of his horrid thoughts. This was the routine. Every time Stefan was on the verge of insanity Elena was always that one person who could bring him back. Her voice, her breath, her… everything. He slowly began to breathe in and out, knowing his brother needed him. Stefan sadly smiled at Elena a silent message of thanks before they ran towards the bed.

Elena tried to hold back the tears in her eyes hating herself for not knowing that someone had come in to the house and done something like this. But the doors were locked, **ALL **of them, Damon and Stefan checked themselves, could they be dealing with another warlock? Possibly sending a message from Klaus? Esther? Elena's thoughts ran wild as she tried to think of a way to wake her best friend up.

''The blood won't help, she hasn't been bitten or wounded Damon'' Stefan whispered darkly, pissed that someone had done something to her. But Damon didn't answer; he kept trying to force blood down her throat.

''Damon.'' Stefan yelled a bit louder.

Damon continued to try and get the liquid down her through his face blank but skin paling by the moment.

''DAMON!'' Stefan yelled loudly, moving to take his wrist away from her mouth, but before he could get to him Damon punched him in the gut, growling.

''**Don't touch her'' **he growled back the veins on his face appearing, his eyes darkening. Stefan having enough of his bull shit jumped off of the floor grunting in slight pain as he attacked Damon against the wall, breaking Glass, wood, anything in sight.

''STOP! GUYS STOP IT PLEASE! IT'S NOT THE TIME!'' Elena screamed at the top of her lungs, salty tears running down her cheeks as she watched in horror at her boyfriend and his brother slam each other as if they were in a death match. She sat on the bed, her heart racing as she hugged Bonnie's limp form, her face nestled in the crook of her neck.

Bonnie abruptly, gasping for air woke up, her eyes widening her senses blurred. Hearing loud grunts, and a room being destructed, she fought back the urge to cry due to the dryness of her throat, but tried anyway to speak.

''E-Elena?'' She whispered, frowning.

'' B-B-Bonnie?!'' The brunette squealed raising her head to look at her. ''SHE'S AWAKE! DAMON SHE'S AWAKE!''.

Both Damon and Stefan froze, forgetting about their injuries they had endured upon each other to focus their attention on the now awakened witch.

Damon rushed towards her bed side, appreciating Elena giving up her spot beside her.

''What happened?'' Bonnie's lip trembled, gazing at the blood stained sheets around her, immediately touching her body checking for injuries.

''You're okay, you weren't damaged Bonnie, we're just glad you're awake'' Stefan gazed at her his voice shaking.

''D-Damon?'' She questioned, staring at him kneeling beside her one hand around her cheek his thumb running circles on the soft skin. He didn't respond just continues to stare at her, the intensity making her nervous.

''A-Alaric, go-go check on him'' Bonnie got out her body feeling weak. She watched as realization dawned upon the two, and then watched as Elena ran out of the large room with Stefan on her trail.

''Damon talk to me, please'' She whispered her tears betraying her.

''Shh shh, don't cry, I'm here okay?'' Damon finally spoke up grabbing her face in the palm of his hands

'' Damon I don't remember what happened, I was reading your note, I watched the movie, then I fell asleep. I'm usually aware of movement around me when I'm sleeping, but-but I don't know what happened, I-I..'' Bonnie began to mumble, her nerves getting the best of her.

Using his vampire speed he quickly grabbed the bloody sheets, and cleaned what blood was left on the floor and anywhere else he could find in the room. He knew the sights made Bonnie frantic and wanted her to feel as safe and comfortable as possible. After a minute went by he laid in the bed with her holding her close as she cried in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist, never wanting him to leave her again.

''Don't ever leave me again okay?'' Bonnie cried.

''I won't, I'm so sorry little bird, it's my all fault'' His voice filled with guilt caused her to jerk her head up.

Wiping her face with her hands her head resting on his arm, she shook her head.

''Don't ever say that again. That's not true; you couldn't have known this was going to happen-

''Bonnie don't sugar coat this. I slipped up, I-I cant keep placing you in danger, I'm causing you too much pain, I can't- Damon began to get off of the bed before Bonnie jumped on him cradling his hips with her legs.

''Stop it right there. You do **not** get to beat yourself up for this shit understand me?!'' Bonnie whispered scared of what Damon might to do himself if she let him leave this room.

''Bonnie get off of me,'' his face turning for the third time that night.

''No.

''Bonnie!'' Damon yelled placing his hands on her hips to lift her off before she dove in her lips attacking his own.

Biting down on her lip causing a pint of blood to cascade on to his tongue made him loose it. He wanted her so fucking bad, and he had almost lost her tonight so his control meter was off the rocket.

'' Bonnie stop before I do something s-stupid, he said to her as she began to suck and nip at his neck causing him to growl.

''Then do something stupid'' She whispered back nervously. She was sick and tired of going by her values and morals, she wanted him and she had felt so scared waking up not knowing what had happened, but as soon as his face was in view she felt safe. She felt selfless. She wanted to know if he was okay, and didn't care if she was injured or not. What was she feeling? What did she really want to say to him?

Grabbing her ass, Damon flipped them around so he was on top before he stopped his movements.

''Do you smell that?'' Damon questioned his head turning towards his large window, eyeing the balcony.

''What? No-

A loud ear-wrenching explosion erupted from outside the boarding house causing everyone to stop what they were doing to run outside. Once the entire gang were out in the open, Caroline, Tyler and Matt now joining the scene watched in Elena began to scream.

''NOOOOOOOO ALARIC!''

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening as Damon held on to her waist.

''N-no, no…'' Bonnie chanted not sure if this was reality or just a dream she could pinch herself and wake up from. But that was far from it. Her life was a horror movie, and there was no escaping it.

''Stefan, what in God's name happened'' The Salvatore yelled at him, his eyes darting around. Alaric was the closest thing to a best friend he had in centuries and there is no way he could have just…died. There was no way…just no way.

''H-He, ran out of the house and said he saw… saw someone, he said he was going to take his car, b-but but once we caught up to him it exploded-…'' Elena jumped in.

''Did you see him get in to the care Stefan,'' Damon tried to remain calm, glad Bonnie scent was enough to keep him at bay.

''No, but Damon he-he said he was going to get in to the car and catch this creep. What else would that mean, what else would happen!?'' Stefan grew aggravated, everything was slowly falling apart, and they were one step behind.

''What the fuck!?'' Matt yelled from his position near a broken tire.

''What is it Matt, Caroline sniffled turning to him.

''It's a fuckin note, dated today''.

''Read the damn thing!'' Damon growled.

''Give it to me'' Tyler yelled grabbing the slightly burnt piece of paper reading it out loud.

_Don't worry it'll all be over soon  
>Catch me if you can ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed! R&R you beautiful creatures!**


	29. Chapter 29

Just one night, please?

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena

Playlist:

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

A/N: I know it's short but I really wanted to get something out to y'all. Enjoy!:)

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes the things you hope for never really satisfies you. Sometimes you beg and beg for something to happen but in the end it never does. Sometimes the thing you thought you'd hate the most...you end up loving just because there really is no other option but to succumb to what's right. What's so wrong really does entice you, and what's so right just bores you. It's the conflict resolution really, just let go and let what is...be. That's what the feeling of freedom is. To swim in the clouds without a care in the world. The urge to do what pleases your dark desires and destroy what makes you tick. It's really the way to maintain sanity... So why not take a chance?<em>

"Anything?" Bonnie instantly asked the moment the brothers made their way towards their living room.

"Nothing, nada, zip..." Damon whispered staring in to the witches eyes, watching as her eyes saddened. He hated to see her like this. They were both close to Alaric, and they both were hurting, Damon a little more.

"No footprints, signs, nothing?" Elena's voice cracked grabbing for the blanket on the floor, slumping back in to the couch resting her head on Bonnie's lap.

"Sadly no, but we'll keep going further everyday Lena, he couldn't be dead, I smelt him in the air not to far from here" Stefan smiled sadly, giving her hope he knew he couldn't continue to feed.

Running her fingers through Elena locks, Bonnie decided to call it a night. It's been almost two weeks and there were really no significant changes in what the found. Faint whiff of Alaric's blood in the air, and a couple traces of footprint, but no certainty it was his. They were all sleep deprived, especially Jeremy. Considering the fact Alaric was like his muse, his father figure, everyone knew it was like loosing his dad twice in a row. It was too much to handle and it all honestly made him stoop back in to some of his old habits. Weed, and a little bit of meth. He was still the same older mature Jeremy but he sometimes he slipped. It was natural, everyone slipped but because he was the youngest everyone felt guilty and more protective over him; even Damon and that meant something.

" Elena, go sleep, you're exhausted" Bonnie smiled as the brunette lifted her head off of we lap.

" But what about our 80's movie marathon? We haven't even touched the 90's yet" Elena sighed pouting.

"We'll watch it tomorrow night I promise, now sleep you slut" Bonnie joked winking.

"Fine you whore" Elena chuckled pulling the caramel beauty in for a hug before grabbing Stefan and walking up the stairs in to the dark, now leaving both Damon and Bonnie alone.

Great.

Giggling at their little banter Bonnie shook her head folding the velvet blanket in her lap, aware Damon stood a few feet away from her just staring.

"Take a picture it lasts longer" Bonnie finally shot her eyes up at the pale beauty. But her smiled instantly faltered as she analyzed his hard, emotionless face.

"Damon, Damon what's wrong" She spoke rising from the couch making her way towards him.

"D-don't" he replied darkly not wanting her near him. He was too gone, he couldn't add to the guilt and what he was about to do.

"Damon speak to me," She cried scared of what he was going to say.

" I can't do this anymore, I'm gonna stay at a hotel or something" he began unable to look at her in the eye.

" What can't you do. I don't get it. Don't do this, don't just leave me without an explanation!" She yelled getting in to his face her height hardly comparable to his.

" Bonnie we aren't even dating, just let it go. Don't even act like you want me Bonnie. What we've been doing...it's need. We just need someone to be around. We just crave the attention and we haven't even truly known each other for that long, so-

"No! You don't just get to run off and take control of the situation like that, that's not fair-

"Life's not fair Hun, you of all should know".

" WHERE is this going right now? Where the fuck is this coming from? Are you

Seriously trying to act like you weren't the one who made the first move, the one who said we couldn't stay away from each other!? And I quote " you want me and I want you just as much"! stop trying to push me away Damon or ill do something stupid" she threatened catching his attention.

"Shut-up witch" his eyes grew dark.

" No, I'm not Katherine, I'm not gonna let you fuck yourself up and blame yourself for everything that's happening" Bonnie's voice softened grabbing on to his leather jacket bringing him close to her.

Resting his hands on her hips he drew in a deep breathe, letting it out so slowly she thought he was trying to meditate his thoughts. She brought her arms around his neck caressing the nape of his neck placing her forehead against his. He pulled her closer, kissed her cheek and ran his hands up her back and down repetitively but slowly making her sigh in comfort. This went on for a couple of minutes before he pulled his head back.

"Just give me time to mourn, just give me time..." Damon whispered sadly in her ear.

Hearing Damon so broken and cold made her want to cry. It made her want to hold him for a lifetime, and just give him everything and anything he wanted. But he was right, they weren't dating so she was in no position to fight any longer. She knew she needed to give him space even though she wanted to be there to mourn with him, for his sake. She wanted to take care of him, but this time she would let it go. This time she'd respect his wishes.

"Just one night, please?" Bonnie cried in to his chest as his arms wrapped around his body before he pulled away from her for the second time that night.

"Yes ma'am, just one night, i'll be back soon", he chuckled masking his obvious pain.

"Don't make me hunt your ass down if you aren't back Salvatore" Bonnie cued, moving to wipe her tears, but Damon beat her to it. He kissed away the salty element, moving his lips down to hers. Snaking her tongue in his mouth gently biting the organ making her hiss she ran her fingers underneath his shirt, she moaned at how perfect his and felt under her skin. Bonnie bit down on his lip, teasing and nipping his lip in return, sighing as Damon cupped her ass with one hand while the other held the side of her soft heated cheek. The groans, and breath intake they made caused Bonnie's panties to grow wet, And by feeling a bulge in his pants she knew he wanted her. But he fought against it. He instantly pulled back, kissing her on the forehead, smiled sadly and disappeared out the front door. The witch wrapped her arms around herself missing the warmth of Damon's body on hers. She sniffed and used her magic to shut and Lock the front door after Damon's exit.

Moving towards the couch not wanting to sleep in his bed without him, she curled into a small ball, letting the silent tears flow down her red cheeks.

Suddenly a pair of arms lifted her up and on to their lap, placing Bonnie's head in the crook of their neck. But Bonnie didn't panic she knew who it was and she welcomed his company. She needed it.

"It's okay Bonnie, I'm here, let it out" Stefan cooed, rubbing his hand down her back and the other holding her to him.

She nodded, continuing to ball out, holding onto his shirt knowing he wouldn't mind the dampness. They stayed like that till she felt asleep. Knowing she wouldn't want to sleep in Damon's bed he laid her on the soft couch, placing a fluffy pillow underneath her head and a soft sheet around her body.

"Sweet dreams Bennett", Stefan said.

Pulling locks of hair out of her face, he touched her face before leaving her alone to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** the intensity is long overdue! Hope you enjoyed , R&R my lovelies thanks for everything!


	30. Chapter 30

**Just one night, please? Chapter 30**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena**

**Playlist: Haim: Send Me Down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW. All mistakes are mine:$**

**A/N: And we're back! Okay so I just discovered this new rock/indie band called Haim. I have to say that are my new obsession! They bring back the classical 80's flick type of songs and it makes me feel so good when I listen to their songs holy shit-balls…please check em out.**

* * *

><p>Hot chocolate. The warmth of the hot thick chocolatey substance running down her throat created warmth and comfort all throughout her body. It gave her a sense of calmness. Ever since she was a young child no matter what situation she would be in, whether it be the sudden absence of her mom or the scraped knee she received from hopping a fence at three in the morning with Tyler Lockwood in seventh grade; it was like she was Spock, and chocolate was her weakness.<p>

''I swear that's your third cup of hot chocolate in the past half-hour'' Stefan chuckled grabbing her mug and draining the rest of her share. ''Damn that's good'' he continued as he opened her fridge to make her some lunch.

It had been three days, and Damon still wasn't back. Bonnie couldn't lie and admit she wasn't still in depress mode but she was telling the truth when she said she wasn't mad at him. She really wasn't. She knew what it felt to lose the people so close to you. There wasn't confirmation Alaric was still alive but they are came to a silent agreement that that may be a great possibility. On top of that she knew that Lexi being dead wasn't helping the situation for him either. He needed time and she would continue to give him the space he deserved. Since the Bonnie decided to go back to her house knowing she couldn't deal with the faltered hope of Damon walking through the door every time it opened. She just couldn't deal with it anymore and after letting the gang know she would be safe on her own she up and dipped to her house happy her father was yet again away on business in Berlin for a couple of weeks. He left her a note saying he would call him about three times a week and to use the black credit card for whatever she wanted. It was like every card he gave her was her parent. It bought her shit and made her happy, more than what her father ever did. So for the past couple of nights Stefan had bunked at her house just to make sure she was safe. He would sleep on her couch -though she offered the spare bedroom- wake up make her breakfast, go out to feed, do his daily Stefan routine and then come back to watch old eighties flicks with her before they did it all again the next day. He was really such and amazing friend, she honestly didn't know what she would do without him.

''Thanks asshole, now I have to make more'' she pouted grilling him cutely making her way to the other side of the island.

''Linguine Alfrado this afternoon?'' He ignored her cute glare then proceeded once she gave him the green light for the dish.

'' Omg yesss, so fuckin good where did you learn to cook like that?'' He mouth watered, her stomach growling.

Silence.

''Well ugh… you really wanna know Bon?'' Stefan spoke carefully.

''Well obviously, I mean-… wait… it was Damon wasn't it'' She sighed running a hand through her long curls.

''Yea long story, don't worry we'll talk about something else'' He smiled kissing her on her forehead before turning to drop the pasta in the boiling water.

''No no, tell me, I wanna hear it'' She smiled sadly, curiosity beating out the pain she felt the moment his voice was mentioned.

Bonnie sat up on the counter crossing her legs waiting for Stefan to continue.

''You sure?'' He asked seriously.

''Positive, Stefan please go on'' She giggled.

''Alright well where do I start…'' Stefan got distracted reading and replying to a text.

''The beginning probably'' Bonnie squealed as Stefan through a chopped mushroom in the face.

''Thanks smartass'' The vampire rolled his eyes laughing putting his phone away in to his pocket.

''Well, it was back when my mother was alive, and well she was always so good to me and Damon, I mean she was perfection. She was beautiful''.

Bonnie smiled gazing at Stefans' honest smile masked with the pain he felt remembering she was now dead. But in this moment he wanted to talk about her, there's nothing he'd rather do.

''And umm, you know she was the best cook in town. After Damon had dropped out of high school to go in to the army she demanded that he stayed home to study and help around the house instead of sitting on his ass all day. Day after day, coming home from private school I smelt the most amazing things known to man-kind. From peach cobbler for dessert to Based thyme turkey, homemade butter-cheese biscuits that would make Red Lobster a run for their money by the way'' He pointed at her winking knowing how much she loved those damn biscuits.

'' Anyway, yea Damon learned from her secret recipes and let me tell you, I've tried so dam hard to master his new dishes inspired by our mother but either I never had the time due to studying or because I just didn't have the passion for it like he did. If anything he'd be a chef if he weren't immortal. He would love that''. Lost in his thoughts Stefan didn't notice the tears streaming down the witches face before he came to realization.

''Fuck, I'm so sorry Bonnie, I didn't mean-'' He rushed to her embracing her in to his arms.

''No, that was a beautiful story, I wish I had the privilege in meeting her Stefan, I meant it''.

''She would have loved you, I can tell you that. Back when Emily wasn't a bitch, she was family to my mom and us all. My mother loved her and the rest of your descendants''.

''Wow really?'' She gapped wide mouthed in interest.

''Yes maam'' Stefan smirked, draining the pasta, preparing to begin with the white sauce.

''So…she really made Damon happy huh? Other than your father…'' She whispered.

''Our father was such a…I don't even want to start, but yes, she made Damon who he was before Katherine. He hardly talks about her, you know brings too much pain, for me it brings pain also but he found comfort in her, and after she died and Katherine showed up, then fast forward a couple hundred years to Elena, well it fucked with him and to this day he's still trynna understand and make it right…even with you''.

''I get that, but I want to be there for him. I want him to know that it's okay to break down in front of me, when he hurts I hurt…'' Bonnie spoke surprised at her words.

''I-I mean…'' Bonnie grew startled attempting to re-phrase her choice of words.

''Bonnie you don't have to pretend with me, I know you think Elena won't understand and Caroline may be too busy for you, but she isn't, and Elena, well just give it time. She's happy for you, don't feel uncomfortable'', he finished popping a cherry in to his mouth.

''How do you know me so well Salvatore'' She pouted jumping off the counter towards the cupboard reaching for a bag of chips.

''I'm just amazing'' Stefan pranced around the kitchen.

''Oh my god stop Stefan you sound just like your brother'' She laughed.

Checking his phone for the fifth time that evening, Bonnie began to grow a little suspicious.

''Who you texting lover boy'' the brunette eyed him, eyebrow rising as she suddenly heart the doorbell ring.

''Oh no one, hey can you get that?'' He asked smirking.

''Umm okay, be right back''.

Dragging her feet across the hallway, Bonnie made herself useless and agreed to open to door but usually people didn't come by lately and she knew her friends were busy filling out college and university applications so who decided to make a random detour to the Bennett household?

''Who is it'' She yelled to the other side.

Silence.

Finally decided to stop playing this game of charades, she turned the knob opening the door.

''SURPRISEEE!'' She heard voice scream.

In barged Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Elena, Jeremy, and a couple of their close friends from school. Suddenly balloons filled the house, food and cakes were brought in, and everyone was either chilling watching movies, or chatting up a storm with each other.

''What in the blue hell, it's not even my birthday!'' Bonnie screamed laughing as Tyler picked her up and spun her around.

''We know, but you needed some cheering up, so shut it, and enjoy getting fat with us got it?'' Tyler commanded smirking, placing her back in the floor with her still in his arms.

''Yes sir, aye yi captain'' She lightly punched him in the arm.

''Bonnie come here, it's your favourite part!'' She heard Elena yelling from the living room.

Hot chocolate and friends, pretty good combination huh?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fini~ **

**Happy Super Bowl night !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Just one night, please?**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena **

**Playlist: Coldplay: See You Soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW. All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p><em>Damon's P.O.V...<em>

"She's a pretty badass witch if I must say so myself".

"I know" he chuckled, but I can't keep doing this to her. I know I feel something for Elena. I'm not in love with her anymore but something is definitely there. Bonnie on the other hand, well for fucks sake I can't stay away from her" Damon sighed, the breeze on top of top of the hill slightly calming his nerves.

"Damon you're over thinking things, Do you still think about Elena when you drink from humans?"

"No".

"Do you think about touching her every time she comes in to the room your in?"

"Not in a romantic sense no..."

"But"? She asked as she walked around him holding a bird up on her index finger.

"But... I remember meeting her first before she met Stefan. They way I felt. The shock I felt knowing she was different from Katherine and the mere thought that maybe id get the girl this time.." Damon shook his head, walking towards the small tree right off the mountain cliff. He ripped off the brown ornament, crushing it in to small tiny pieces. He looked back at the imaginary figure wishing it was real. All of it.

"Damon you keep talking in past tense. That's the way you felt. Not how you feel now. How do you feel when Bonnie talks to other guys?" Lexi questioned cocking her head to the side.

A beat.

"Nothing? You're gonna say nothing? So if she's out screwing Kol, hey that won't matter cuz Damon doesn't care" Lexi teased knowing what she was getting herself in to.

Ramming his fist in to the trunk of the tree repeatedly watching as the bark dramatically fell to the soft ground, Damon didn't reply until he caught his breath. Unable to look at his long time friend he went to dip his un bled hand in to a near-by pond.

"What are you doing Damon. This isn't real, stop trying to inflict pain on yourself and just admit you wanna be around Bonnie, that you love her company, that if she was ever caught with someone else it would tear at your every nerve. Just...let go" Lexi sighed, tears in her eyes as she walked towards him, laying a hand on to his shoulder.

"Lexi why can't you just make a deal with them. Just come with me" Damon begged her, kneeling at the pool of crisp water staring at his own reflection.

"You know I can't D, they want something from me I just can't give them, it's not right" She whispered signaling him to a nearby shed.

"She said a life for another right? Then fuckin do it! Take a life from some poor excuse of a man and grasp it, take it and come back!" He yelled getting in to her face.

"You don't understand Damon... They want Elena's life..."

Silence is all she was met with. She knew it was too much to ask and that's why she didn't. She knew it was out of the question and no one neither soul she agree to it. She knew how much Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and even Damon cared for her. The list went on, and they just couldn't begin to fathom what they would do without her. It's not that her life was more important than theirs but it was the mere fact that they were all an army. They stood by each other through thick, thin and no one would accept being put up for sacrifice. If it happened to anyone of them, they'd do the same.

"No. No, they can have Katherine. We'll find her, we'll...we'll make her do it. Ill break her neck a thousand times if i have too, but they won't take Elena. I'm gonna do this for you, ill make this work".

Damon paced up and down the land of beautiful crisp grass, stomping and contemplating as to how he was going to do this. How he was going to lure Katherine in, save Lexi and save Elena.

"Damon, she's a vampire. They don't want a vampire, they want a doppelgänger. Pure blood, no mishaps. That's why I'm staying. I will not ask for that. I will not place her life in jeopardy even if she pisses me off sometimes with her damsel in distress attitude" the dirty blonde yelled frustrated.

"Fuck that! Ill give them an original! They'll want that right? An immortal who slayed thousands of innocent people in their lifetimes just to survive! The witches will want their revenge and I can give em that!"

"You don't understand! It's either her or Bonnie and I know that isn't an option either!" Lexi screamed running her shaky hands through her bright straight hair.

"Y-you clearly failed to mention that Lex, what the fuck!"

"Look, I know something but it's not certain, one of the witches had talked on hush hush a couple years ago about a cure" Lexi paused uncertain as to how to take this conversation. She sat on a rock, the bottom of her flowy dress slowly beginning to darken with light dirt. She began to think about what this would mean for him and his scooby gang. The fact that she knew she couldn't hold out on him killed her because in the end he would do anything and everything to make sure she came out alive ; even if she was dead at the moment. Lexi also knew this would be quite difficult for Bonnie as well. Being the best friend who's guy still had feelings for her best friend, only this time the cherry on top was that Damon had to fight once again for Elena. Knowing Bonnie she would assume his plate would be full with Elena, she'd stay on the sidelines and let him be. Walk away. But that's not what he needed. He needed help, he needed support and she was the only one who could do it. But would she would she help? Of course she would. She loved Elena and cared for Damon, the thing was... She needed saving too...

"Bonnie will understand, she will" Lexi comforted him.

"Let's be brutally honest with ourselves shall we? We both know she'll hate this. Not the fact that we want to save Elena-we all know she'll die trying-but the fact that I'm yet again proving I care for Elena, it's gonna kill her".

"But she wants to be there for you don't you get that? She'll wait, she'll help you find the cure, you know she will" his friend spoke sadly.

"She'll fight me, because she knows it's dangerous. She might even push me away but she loves you too Lex. This is all for you Lexi, if there's a will there's a way right?" Damon smiled sadly.

Staring in to his eyes she saw how conflicted he was beginning to get. The worry in his eyebrows, the look of distain, he was broken, he was caught stuck in the middle wanting to save three of them and she didn't want this for him, any of them. She wanted to accept what had happened to her. She wanted to accept the fact she was dead. She didn't give a rats ass about cheating death but she wanted to do it under her circumstances. Unfortunately that's not how it was going to work this time.

"'Damon, I don't want this. I'm accepting what's happened to me. Just let me go. I love you so much but I can't let you go through this, I just can't!" Lexi snapped.

"Fuck what you want! I need you around so I don't have to deal with these dumb insecure inconsiderate teenagers on my fuckin dick everyday, wanting me to save them! I need you because clearly there aren't any other adults around to have a stable civilized conversation with! Stop fighting me with this and do it for me! Dammit Lexi!" He snapped back growling.

"I'll always be there for you bro, you know that, but we've all lost people we couldn't get back in the past. Carol, Jake, Amanda, Dante? We can't do it. Not like this".

" Then we'll find the cure and bring them all back".

"Damon it's not a fuckin packaged deal! It's one for one, that's how it'll always be!"

"Do you want to see Jared again? Hm? Don't you miss him? If you were alive you could find him and be with him again! Don't you get it? We can get you a second chance at life, happiness and you're just gonna throw it all away just because of some high morals and shit?" Damon used her long lost love to lure her in.

"Don't do that Damon. That's not fair! You know why it ended! He was a werewolf for crying at loud! He left me because he knew he could potentially kill me!" Lexi growled pissed at his accusation.

"Exactly, that's when the cure comes in, we can save you, the both of you if he wanted" his eyes brightened slightly.

Staring in to the sky hearing a heartbeat as loud as a microphone in their ears they both starred at one another.

" Time's up," Lexi whispered grabbing him in to a bear hug rubbing his back as he squeezed his arms around her torso.

" I'll get the cure, get Katherine turn her human and we'll give her up. Then you're back in the real world with handsome ol' me" He winked kissing her forehead.

"Hey I'm older and taller than you, don't think I can't take you out Salvatore" Lexi mumble in his jacket, sad he had to go.

"First of all, only by fifty years, you were turned at twenty-three, me at twenty-six. I look older than you. Second... Only by two inches" Damon scoffed causing her to roll her eyes as a tear ran down her tan cheek.

"Remember Damon, I don't want to come back this way. When it gets hard you'll understand. But for now ill let you do you and try because I know how much that means for you. If it doesn't work out just know I love you and nothing's gonna change that. Kapeesh? And stop coming here it's not safe for you, you know you can die" She dead panned, frowning.

"Ya ya, be good. I'll be back" was all Damon said as he was pulled out of the trance.

Gasping loudly, Damon rose from the old worn out bed he had laid on for the past two hours. His bones ached, his body felt numb. Half of the blood in his system drained. The old witch beside him eyed him warily. Wondering why he had been coming to the abandoned witches warehouse frequently. Usually regular customers came in at least once a year, once a week or even once a century. but Damon seemed to be coming in every day for the past was the underground business run by old witches. Vampires came to talk to other dead vampires but not without a price. In order to dream about the person and have a conversation with them you had to sacrifice your blood for potential spells they could use. It wasn't one pint or two bottles, but half of the blood supply in your body. That was the only trustable deal between vampires and witches. Nothing more and nothing less. It was painful, it was time-consuming including the weeks recovery and it decreased five years of strength until you drank blood again. This trade-off wasn't for weak bunny eating vampires like Stefan was, but for strong bloodsucking creatures who weren't afraid to do anything to get what they wanted. The other problem was that due to Damon's constant visits, he was one more trance away at dying. He came to visit Lexi everyday, the scenery changing each time. One day it was a park, another day it was space and today it was a mountain top in Italy where he was born. He held witches in such a high esteem for being able to bringing vampires in to such beautiful wonderful places but he'd never let Bonnie down here. It was too dangerous and half of these witches were dealing with dark magic. They all looked worn out, old, some young and some middle-aged, but nevertheless used and worn out. That's what dark magic did to you. It was like a leech that sucked at your blood but gave you pleasure each time a drop was taken from you. Some witches had died but there always seemed to be more and more witches that came down to his business. He really didn't know why vampire blood was important. But then realization dawned on him. Not only was it useful for spells, but It could save the lives of hundred even thousands of their people or friends who were caught in supernatural crossfires trying to protect the ones they loved.

Sitting up and dragging his body across the room he collapsed, his vision blurring. He had the strength to pull out his phone and dial Stefan's number but cursed as he was beginning to loose conscience. Witches didn't care much for vampires in general but Damon was the first customer she got who didn't harass her or threaten to drink her blood for a discount. She decided not to kill and and came to a conclusion that he seemed decent in her books. So the moment he passed out she used her magic to float him back to the wooden bed and stuff a pillow underneath his head. On the phone were yells from his brother so she picked it up and answered quickly. She didn't want the other listening from other rooms. This was a direct business. No phone calls or business cards in included.

"Hello? Damon it's been a week, where the hell are you!? Stefan barked through the speaker.

"This is Helen, a witch from the underground. He passed out, he came back too soon, he needs rest and he needs to leave before sunset, or they'll dispose of him. Hurry". Helen whispered violently but quietly.

Turning around, she stared at the vampire before turning off the lights and shutting and locking the door so the others would think the room was occupied. She had killed over twenty five thousand vampires in the past, she might has well be good to at least one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fini<strong>

**A/N: Thanks for everything guys, stay tuned darlings**


	32. Chapter 32

**Just one night, please? Chapter 31**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: This is Woman's Work: Maxwell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Hay hay, wanted this to be perfect for ya'll so I hope you enjoy! Wahoo!**

* * *

><p>''Oh my god! What happened to him! Why isn't he breathing!?'' Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs holding Damon's unconscious form in her arms.<p>

Here she was watching movies with Elena, and the door is slammed open, the cold snow air breeze chilling up the house and in comes Stefan with and un-moving Damon in his arms. It was all too soon. Bonnie didn't know whether to cry, scream or both. He looked as if he were stabbed with a white oak stake. His skin paler than snow, his breathing completely halted, veins popping, and skin perspiring by the minute, his chances seemed blatantly hopeless.

Stefan sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair in frustration after rushing through the door with Damon in his arms moaning in pain. He had gotten him out just in time, just before anyone caught them, and he had the witch Helen to thank for. But would Damon wake up? Did Damon really mean Helen said to get a witch for him?

''He's lost a lot of blood, basically ninety percent'' he spoke grumbling nervously, causing Bonnie's mouth the drop, as she covered her mouth with her shaking hands.

''W-WHAAT, Stefan what are we going t-t-to do?! The witch screamed as she cradled his head in her lap from the floor.

''I-I don't know! We can't just gather up a ton of random people to be his food bank, neither can we go to the hospital, he'll drain everything and everyone!'' He screamed back, for once not knowing how to handle this situation, how to handle that his brother could actually die in this moment, without any last words.

''Call Lucy NOW'' both Stefan and Elena screamed as Damon's skin began to take on a slight blue-ish colour.

* * *

><p><em>Walking up towards the front desk of the five story warehouse, Stefan kept his cool, didn't cause a scene demanding where his brother was, but just maneuvered as if he were a customer. He looked around waiting for someone to show up before he could walk the floor freely, but decided that maybe someone was busy and that he should just go regardless. He slowly took a couple of steps towards the vacant lobby the size of a mansion, and groaned loudly, his veins popping as he came face first within the barrier which was set up to avoid unwelcome guests and customers without an appointment through.<em>

''_You must be new here it seems'' said an old voice at the desk._

_Stefan straightened up from his crouch on the floor, spun around and smiled weakly at the elderly Irish woman. He had worked with many witches in the past, and one thing he knew for certain, was never disrespect a witch and never disrespect and elderly witch for that matter, because most of the time they held the _**_most_**_ power and leadership at their turf._

''_Yes, sorry about that ma'am I've heard of this place before, but just recently decided that I had to come. I lost my sister fifty years ago you see, I-I've been having a difficult time adjusting and thought it was the right time to finally see her again'' Stefan lied through his teeth, knowing he couldn't tell her the truth about Damon, or they'd dispose of his body. But he had to work quickly, or they'd all catch on._

_Eyeing the young Salvatore, the witch finally shrugged before aimlessly flipping through her stack of papers, in an ancient looking brown book._

''_Your name please''._

''_Glen. Stefan Glenn'' He lied for the second time not wanting to disclose too much personal information. The Salvatore's were known to be associated with Katherine Peirce, and it was not the right time to be investigated. _

''_Now you understand the rules. You must pay in blood, there is no fraud, and if there is any suspicion your end of the deal is held, there will be consequences. Also, no death of a witch, no vervain, and we require complete co-operation. We own this side of the town, and we are not here to put up with any of you disobedient fuckers. Am I clear?'' The woman spoke with ease as she wrote down his name in the customer's book._

''_Crystal'' Stefan obeyed, dipping his hands in to his pockets._

''_Well then, carry on, you have room 563 on the third floor'' She stated waiting for him to leave._

''_Thank you'' he replied quickly before stepping away from the desk and heading up the tall flight of stairs._

_Looking back and forth down the hall he used his vampire senses to sniff out Damon's scent and luckily it was there, but barely. He could feel his brother dying. He could feel his oxygen levels decreasing and it didn't help that he couldn't even place a location on his ass yet. Time wasted could cost him his life. He couldn't let him die. This was his brother. Yes, the pain in the ass, yes the man who fell in love with his girlfriend, made his life a living hell, but his brother whom he loved nevertheless. He had to save him…for Bonnie as well. Stefan never told her where he was, knowing she would demand to come with him, but she couldn't. They would know she was a Bennett witch, see that she wanted to rescue Damon, and be taken away with them **because **she was involved with a bloodsucker. It was just too risky._

_As Stefan finally reached the fifth floor, he recited the room number in his head just in case if someone were to ask him. It was the perfect decoy, but he had to play it safe and be calm. If he went running down hallways shouting for his brother, witches would arise, see a half dead vampire, figure out they knew Katherine, blame them for half of their witches deaths and execute them both before they even thought of escaping in peace._

_Finally, Stefan quickly approached his destination eyeing the wooden door cautiously. There were hundreds of small names in cursive crowding the wood, and just in the center was Damon name. This was a clarification spell Emily used to use back when Stefan had used his secret closet back in the thirties and asked her to track the names of all the victims he had killed. Those were memories which haunted him to this day. He was still ripper Stefan, but he was working hard to bring himself back, and Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and even Damon were there to help, but it was much more than that. It was a deadly battle with himself…his conscience._

_He sniffed again, whiffing Damon's scent for reassurance, coming back to reality. He went to turn the knob only to realize that the door was left slightly open. He slowly peeked in, only to see Damon lying on the floor with a brown dusty pillow beneath his head._

_Helen._

_He rushed inside closing the door behind him and knelt down beside his brother._

''_**Damon**__, Damon wake up!'' Stefan whispered quietly grabbing his leather jacket from the neck._

_Groaning, Damon let out a long sigh before attempting to speak._

''_B- o n-''_

''_Bonnie? Bonnie's fine Damon, but you clearly aren't so let's get the hell out of here before we both get fucked in the ass shall we?'' Stefan rushed, frowning as he looked around the room for a window._

_Three windows, all were sealed…but one._

_Helen._

_Damon smiled slightly before reaching for Stefan's shoulder._

''_Get ….m-me…outta… he-here'' He whispered to him. If he weren't human, he wouldn't have heard, but thank god for vampire super hearing._

_Smiling sadly, Stefan stood up with Damon across his shoulders, he walked towards the window, looking around and seeing the forest he travelled in. _

_Perfect, he thought. He could travel on foot and feed Damon the blood bag he planted in the forest so he could travel in less pain the rest of the way._

_Standing on the ledge Stefan turned around trying to detect any commotion outside of the room but heard nothing. The coast was clear._

''_N-eed a w-witchhhh, n-n-n-ot B-on, i'll kill...her'' Damon whispered before knocking out completely._

_Growling, Stefan jumped out of the window in to the cool night air._

_''No...it couldnt happen to Damon, not tonight. Not to Bonnie''._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Gonna be updating all weekend! R&R**


	33. Just one night please? Chapter 33

**Just one night, please? Chapter 33**

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Playlist: Kelly Clarkson: Breakaway

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!

**A/N: Another update! Waho!**

* * *

><p>''I can do the spell, just tell me what it is Lucy and I'll do it!'' Bonnie paced up and down the Salvatore's living room running her hands through her messy hair.<p>

Damon was dying, and he only had hours. You would think that a wolf bite would be worse that this but it wasn't. Everyone knew the cure for a wolf bite, which was Klaus's blood, but in this case there was nothing. There wasn't a clear idea of how to go about the situation. Of course they could grab trucks loads of innocent by-standers from the street but what good would that do? No one would stand for it, they just couldn't let innocent people be sacrificed…but is that what they would do to save the person they cared for? Would that have to be the end result towards saving Damon's life, even though it went against everything they believed in?

''It's forbidden Bonnie, you do not know what you're getting yourself in to!'' Lucy screamed at her, a hand on her hip.

''Listen, if Damon dies… look I don't even want to go there right now! There has to be something we can do! You said on the phone there was so how come you aren't speaking up!?'' Bonnie yelled back getting in her cousins face.

''Bonnie relax,'' Elena whispered pulling her away from Lucy's space, accepting how difficult this was really going to be.

''The two nearest hospitals won't have enough blood for Damon. It won't even make a dent. We've ruled out killing random people on the fuckin street, so Lucy, we're wasting time, please just tell her'' Stefan growled angrily. He didn't want Bonnie to go through this. He really didn't, and if it were anyone else she were trying to save he would just let them die, but he didn't think Bonnie would be ready for this. This was asking way too much. But there simply wasn't another way.

''Wait…what? Tell me what. What is it Lucy!'' The young witch whispered violently holding up her hand.

''Stefan!'' Lucy yelled at him, speed walking in to the other room attempting to keep both her magic and anger at bay. Did Stefan not understand what this meant?

Stefan quickly followed behind her, his eye brows furrowing as he contemplated strangling her right then and there. She was wasting too much god damn time!

''You're insane. You're crazy, and your lack of judgement is going to get her killed'' Lucy deadpanned pushing him against the wall with her magic.

''Do you really think she's going to stand by and watch him die? Do you really believe that Lucy? After all this shit they've been going through together? You know just as well as me how much she cares, and that once she makes her decision, what goes , goes'' Stefan replied eyeing her to let him out of her hold.

'' He won't kill her I know that. He won't. She wouldn't do this with anyone else. She can do this Lucy. All the shit she's been through? She isn't a scared little oblivious girl anymore'' He continued, sighing in relief as he read her face.

''Look, maybe to by some time I can call in other witches, convince the other side that maybe they can do this without her-

Grabbing her shoulders, Stefan made his statement as clear as day.

''We had hours Lucy, now I think we've lost that privilege a long time ago, we have to act **immediately''.**

Staring in to the depths of his hazel eyes Lucy shrugged his hands off of her before storming back in to the room.

''Bonnie sit down'' Lucy demanded, nodding as she complied slowly.

''What is it, did you find a way?'' Bonnie spoke up wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

The door rang instantly, loud banging interrupting their conversation. Elena made her way over towards the foyer of the mansion sighing as she looked through the peep hole, relieved it was just the gang. In walked Tyler, Matt, Caroline, and Jeremy with crushed expressions on their faces. Elena had recently called them and let them in on issue, and they weren't at all happy with what they had to do, but they wouldn't let Bonnie and Stefan down. They were all in it till the end whether they liked the circumstances or not.

''Where is she'' Jeremy growled his anger getting the best of him. She has already been through enough and he was pissed at the fact that she had to go through more just because Damon was being careless and couldn't take care of himself.

''She's talking with Lucy and Stefan and I really don't think you being jealous is going to help the situation right now Jer okay?'' She whispered roughly.

''Whatever'' Jeremy finished as he took off his jacket and back-pack filled with weapons in case of any random attacks.

''Okay this whole thing is fucked, how are we going to help Damon, what the hell are we supposed to do? Offer up or supernatural blood? Like that's gonna help'' Tyler exclaimed clasping his hands together.

''I-I have an idea guys…-'' Caroline began but couldn't finish as they all heard Bonnie shriek from the living room causing them all the dash to her rescue.

''What the hell is going on?!'' Matt screamed.

''I-I….there's absolutely no other way?'' Bonnie whispered.

''I'm afraid we've ran out of options Bonnie I'm sorry'' Stefan stared at his shoes with his arms crossed against his chest. He couldn't bare to look at her face. He knew what they were saying, it was preposterous but she had to know.

''You…you don't have to do this Bonnie'' Lucy said her eyes tearing up.

''B-but I do, or he dies…'' The curly haird brunette sprang from her spot on the couch where Damon layed and walked towards the fire place.

'' Bonnie, listen to me, you know he won't hurt you right?'' Stefan tried to reassure her.

''Of course, I know that, I mean there's always a possibility… I mean, he could lose control, he could…kill me… but somehow deep down I know he won't. He couldn't'' She shook her head holding back tears.

''Bonnie-'' Stefan sighed.

''I'll do it. I want too'' Bonnie smiled weakly holding on to Stefan's hand as he bowed his head.

Lucy turned around to the group of people she recognized from Bonnie's childhood knowing Bonnie was ready. She had to let them all know what was going down tonight.

''Damon…Damon needs blood, we all know that, but we also know that he could possibly drain this town and we can't have that. He needs the blood from a witch he desires. A witch he has a strong connection with. In this case, it's Bonnie''.

''Okay, well then why are we making such a big deal about it, prick her wrist and give him a couple of drops if her blood is so strong'' Jeremy yelled growing frustrated.

''Down boy'' Tyler patted his back, signaling for Lucy to continue.

Eyeing the little Jeremy-no-more, Lucy sensed his frustration. He had feelings for her younger cousin but didn't know how to channel them. Sadly she would never be able to return those feelings to him. Damon was the permanent road block in that non-existing love triangle.

''Look, he doesn't just need her blood; he needs to feed on the blood of thirty humans before Bonnie's. This isn't just a vampire who's hungry and needs nourishment. This is a vampire who has used his blood to connect to the other side where supernaturals have died. This spell can only be reversed if he takes the blood of thirty humans, and then Bonnie's that way the blood is mixed together''.

''What's the catch'' Elena crossed her arms, sensing resentment as she eyed both her boyfriend and Lucy.

''Guys…once we get the victims, they'll be laid on the floor in this room in rows, and once Lucy recites a spell Damon's emotions will be shut off; since it was his emotions which got him visiting the witches underground in the first place. He'll feed on each and every one of them till they're drained dry. That's when Bonnie comes in…'' Stefan struggled to carry on, but he knew had to, because Lucy couldn't.

''Remember it's a desire spell, so…Bonnie will be in Damon's room. Once Lucy is finished with the spell we all have to leave. If he sees any potential threats towards him or Bonnie he'll attack. Even if you want to try and protect her, he will kill you. You need to understand…Damon and Bonnie have a special connection so it's not only the blood he'll want'' Stefan halted as soon as he watched Bonnie walk out of the room for some air with Lucy in tow. He looked towards the rest of the crew unable to ignore their livid and crushed expressions.

''**YOU MEAN HE'S GOING TO RAPE HER?** Jeremy roared pushing Tyler out of the way and kicking over the small table beside him.

''**DOES SHE EVEN WANT THIS? IS SHE DOING THIS JUST TO SAVE A LIFE OR IS SHE BEING FORCED IN TO THIS? WELL WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!''**

They all grew silent, listening and absorbing his words. They all knew Bonnie wouldn't do this without knowing all of the details, and she wouldn't do it if she knew that she didn't have feelings for him…But was this going too far? If Damon's emotions were shut off would he hurt her?

''Even back when Damon had his emotions turned off he never did that. He never even considered it. He said he's always like to have a girl willingly come to him. This is my brother, he'd **never** do that, now sit the fuck down Jeremy before I do something that I regret if you can't handle yourself'' Stefan growled through clenched teeth, feeling his ripper side itching to release.

''It's true guys, even when… you know me and Damon… though he totally fucked me over, I **was** attracted to him. He never forced me to do anything of **that** matter…'' Caroline spoke up staring at Stefan but squeezing on to Tyler's hand, wanting him to understand. She sighed in relief as he squeezed back.

Feeling the tension rising, Elena rushed to Stefan's side holding on to his hand, attempting to calm his nerves. She had to help, or they'd both loose someone they cared about.

''Look we all know Bonnie wouldn't do this if she didn't feel comfortable. This is between her and Damon. Do you really expect her to come out and act like this isn't uncomfortable or embarrassing at all? Really?'' Elena yelled staring at them all especially her brother who finally kept silent.

''Stop. Everyone just stop. I shouldn't even be telling you this but I want to do this. I trust him. The spell says that once we feeds from me, our connection will be too strong not to turn his emotions back on, and if it's right we shouldn't have anything to worry about. Just…trust me'' Bonnie spoke calmly, her eyes puffy red, holding on to Lucy's arm.

''We have to move fast… now Caroline, we contacted your mother, she has connections and can get us thirty ex-convicts from another prison not too far from here. Her team will have to meet you half way, so you can bring them here. They'll all be knocked out, so don't worry about having to do it yourself. You have an hour to go and come back'' Lucy pulled away from Bonnie, grabbing her grimore from her purse.

''I'm coming with you,'' Tyler smiled sadly.

''Matt, you stay here with Bonnie, Stefan and Elena, I have to gather a couple of supplies''.

''I'll come with you just in case'' Stefan began walking behind her towards the door.

''No, it'll only take fifteen minutes, don't worry. You need to be strong for them Stefan'' Lucy sighed.

After a few minutes he nodded, backing away towards the living room. Once she knew she was alone, Lucy took out her phone to make a quick call.

- You told them?'' Said the voice.

- _Yes I did, you better be right about this, she better not get hurt_

- I am, don't worry, and just make sure everything goes as planned. If not they'll all be after them.

- _I know, but it will, her friends are helping_

- Good, then everything should be fine, remember we're both on the same side here Lucy.

- _I know… but this wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell him no the second time he came to you Helen, Lucy growled._

- Do I look like his god damn mother? What I do is business, how the hell was I supposed to know he was involved with a Bennett? Helen barked back annoyed.

- _Whatever, I'll keep you updated._

- Good, and Lucy?

- _Yea what?_

- If she doesn't survive, you're all dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another update! I enjoyed writing this! K so next chapters Caroline and Tyler run in to some trouble and Klaus makes another entrance ;) thanks for everything guys! Have a great Easter weekend, or long weekend like me if you don't celebrate it!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Just one night, please? Chapter 34**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Set Fire to the Rain: Adele**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Alright ya'll wanted this to be perfect. Dig in…**

* * *

><p><strong>11:30 pm<strong>

''Care speed it up!'' Tyler yelled at the blonde form the passenger seat.

They left as soon as they were given the orders from Lucy. They were on the road for almost half an hour. They had to travel somewhere unknown, that way people would be less suspicious of a big ass truck filled with ex-cons. They honestly didn't know what would come out of this whole ordeal. All that kept replaying in their minds were Jeremy's words. It wasn't rape if Bonnie wanted it, or was okay with it. They were practically dating in a twisted kind of way… they just didn't like titles. But why did it feel so wrong? Maybe because of the fact that they all loved Bonnie so damn much they couldn't stand to take risks with her, and maybe the fact that they knew they couldn't be there once everything was set up, spell in motion, then they had to leave the both.

**Alone.**

But Bonnie had the power of a hundred witches, and they knew the witches would protect her if anything like so were to happen. So why did they feel something was going to happen? Why did something not add up at all?

''Babe if you tell me to speed it up one more fuckin time I **will **bite you!'' Caroline growled her hands shaking on the wheel.

Tyler eyed her worried, not at all taking in how Caroline must be feeling right now. Her Best friend was in a pretty tight and scary situation, and there was nothing she could do to prevent tonight's events. Tyler sighed staring back out the window.

''Stop the car Caroline''.

''Are you insane…n-no'' Caroline stifled a sob.

''Babe if you do not stop I will jump out this damn car. Stop the car''. Tyler lightly threatened knowing she needed just a minute to breathe.

Pulling up to the side of the road Caroline let out a sigh, tears beginning to stream down her face, her hands cupping the front of her face. Tyler got out, walked around to the driver's seat, opened up her door, and pulled her out.

''Come here'' Tyler cooed in her ear, as he wrapped his hands around her, letting her cry in his arms.

''This is so wrong, I-I don't w-want anything to happen t-to her'' The Blonde sobbed in to his shoulder as she held on to his strong form.

''I know...me too, but we have to trust them. You said yourself right? Even when Damon had his switch off with you he waited for you, never forced you. And the fact that it's Bonnie right now in this situation means that he'd rather kill himself than hurt her. I don't know why Care, but somehow I believe it'll switch back on the moment they're alone, and I want you to believe it with me too''. The werewolf grabbed her face staring in to her wet crystal eyes.

Nodding slowly, she sniffed, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek before pulling herself together. They had one task. Pick up the prisoners from her mother and bring them back, and that's exactly what they were going to do.

''You know I love you right?'' She whispered squeezing his hand.

''Damn straight'' He replied back kissing her hand.

Just then a black massive truck came driving down the road, head lights piercing through the dark night. Both the supernatural's squinted their eyes, curious as to why they were stopping near them.

''What the fuck, didn't your mom say we had to drive at least another mile to pick them up?'' Tyler exclaimed, sensing something a little off.

''She did, but she this is the same black truck she was telling me about… maybe she didn't want us to travel that far,'' Caroline reasoned, not believing her own words. Her mother was always straight forward, never beating around the bush. If anything she would have called and informed her of her plans.

The vehicle stopped right in front of their car, the head lights still left on. The doors on either side of the truck opened abruptly. Two large men in leather jackets stood beside one another a couple of meters away from the couple. The eyed them down before turning to nod to one another. The man with the blue shoes swiftly turned to bang on the hood of the truck, as if signaling someone to come out.

''Ty, who are they'' Caroline whispered backing away.

''Stay behind me'' He responded growling.

Suddenly, the front door was open once again. One shiny black hit the bottom of the ground, then another. They waiting patiently to see who their uninvited guest was, and froze immediately, their eyes widening as the man approached them.

''Well well well, the duo strikes again I see? Caroline darling, I hope you don't mind but I'll be taking your mothers place for the evening'' An English accent spoke.

Caroline's eyes shifted black.

**''Where's my mom Klaus!''**

* * *

><p><strong>11:40pm (Boarding house living room)<strong>

''Talk to me Bonnie'' Elena frowned from position cross legged on the floor. She looked up at her best friend watching as she sat in the same position but on the couch and with an unconscious Damon in her arms. She ran her fingers repetitively through his hair, his head in her lap. Elena was worried she couldn't read her friends face. She was quiet yet observant, and that was never Bonnie Bennett. Ever since birth she always had something to say or some opinion to state so the silence would never consume a crowd.

''I-I don't know Elena; I don't know what to feel right now. I-I mean I'm scared; no I'm terrified for him. I-I don't even love him, I'm not even his girlfriend but yet I feel like I want all of this to be put on me. I mean is it weird that I'd rather take this burden than let him go through with this? I don't want him to die, I-I want a re-run of everything, I don't want things to end like this…'' Bonnie spoke, not allowing a tear to escape her eyes.

'' You know he cares for you deeply, and you know that there isn't anything he wouldn't do for you. And if he were to hear your words he would tell you to shut the fuck up and save yourself'' Elena smiled sadly causing the witch to do the same.

''He doesn't run me, this isn't what it is, I just…''

''I know babe, I know. You don't ever have to explain to me okay?'' Elena replied soothingly, feeling a strange pang in her heart over her words over Damon.

''Are Caroline and Tyler alright?'' Bonnie tried to change the subject.

''Yea, their fine Bon, their almost there'' Elena reassured her.

''Wish I could just protect all of you…'' Bonnie sighed frustrated with life.

''Hey, listen to me, we all go through shit, and you know what? We always end up in a tough position. But you know the amazing thing is? You're always there to help us, save us, something we can never forget or take advantage of. So let us take care of you''. The tall brunette stood up squeezing her hand lightly.

''And those ex-convics, they were either murderers, rapists, or child molesters, so I know that this is also benefiting the justice of the families they've destroyed, Damon better eat his fill..'' Bonnie chuckled, her eye brows furrowing.

''Now that's the Bonnie I know''.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 pm (Helen's house)<strong>

''There's only half an hour left before the spell will expire, hurry your shit Lucy'' Helen the witch growled.

''If you stop fucking moving maybe I can do this!'' Lucky screamed at her, frustrated with her attitude''.

''It shouldn't take this long to take my blood,** why** is this taking so long Lucy''.

Filling the small pint with Helens blood, Lucy sighed, dropping a small drop of vervain in with it.

''Look I'm done! Lucky deadpanned glaring at her.

''Bout fucking time''.

''Listen, we wouldn't be in this predicament if you had just told Damon to leave the second time he came around! It's like you knew all of this would happen for god's sake!'' Lucy yelled in her face.

''How **DARE** you even suggest that! You are very much aware that if I even **knew** that this would happen I'd be signing my own death sentence! I already told you once Lucy, if the rest of the clan hears of this, they'd come for us. All.

''No, just you Helen. They'd understand what we're doing for Bonnie, but it was your job to see if they had any emotional ties to anyone specific! There must have been a sign, a feeling, something! You were in his** MIND** Helen!'' The Bennett threw on her jacket, grabbing her purse and keys before opening the front door.

''You don't understand Lucy, if I do not get my powers- fully restored –back, I will not be happy company. That blood and vervain will tie me to her emotionally. If he tries to hurt her, she won't be afraid to protect herself. We have to take safety pre-cautions. **Always.** They owe me, and now, so do you. Make sure she's safe; make sure everything goes as planned.

Lucy nodded her head frowning. At the end of the day they were on the same side…

For now anyway…

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 pm<strong>

'' What do you think is taking them so long?'' Elena whispered in Stefan's ear, worried about both Tyler and Caroline.

''I don't know Lena, just keep Bonnie company I have to call Lucy'' He sighed in frustration.

Nothing seemed to going as planned right now. Caroline and Tyler hadn't showed up yet with the bodies, and Lucy had been a-wall for the past half hour. She said it would only take fifteen minutes' tops. Stefan began to contemplate whether or not she could be trusted. Yes she was good for Bonnie to have around, but out of nowhere she decides to go on about how much she wants to be in the witch's life but can't seem to visit or call her on a regular basis? Did that even make sense? Or maybe he was over analyzing shit. The mere reality that Bonnie was or is in trouble would be a reason alone to come pop up out of nowhere. It could be logical. It could be but he was keeping his options open.

Pulling out his I-phone Stefan furiously dialed her number, waiting for her to answer the phone.

Ringing…. Ringing…

**Nothing.**

''I don't trust her'' Matt approached the Salvatore arms crossed, a tired look in his eyes.

Matt was pissed; no he was outraged Bonnie had to be placed in this situation like a fuckin play toy. Was he overreacting? Yea maybe, but that didn't get rid of the thought of Bonnie being in danger. Damon was a fuckin asshole yes, but he was good to Bonnie, and he really did feel like they were compatible. It took him some time to get use to them but he did and taught himself to be okay with it. Bonnie could be a little vulnerable when it came to Damon and his emotions, but in the end she knew what she wanted, she knew exactly who she was dealing with, and just how serious she was about having Damon respect her yet know that he didn't own her. That's all Matt could have ever wanted for her. To find someone that could say that they worked for her, that they wanted to and they had no regrets. So far, he didn't hear a peep out of Damon, but then again, they were still in the process.

''And I know you don't either'' The all American blonde continued nostrils flaring.

''Look, Bonnie doesn't need this right now okay? She just needs to be comforted. We'll go all Nancy drew on Lucy's ass when all this shit is over okay?'' Stefan replied abruptly, but nodded his head in to his direction knowing he was right. The suspicion was definitely in the air.

Before they could walk back in the living room to check on both Damon and the girls, the door burst open, Caroline, Tyler, and the two men they had encountered waltz in carrying two bodies on their shoulders at a time. Tyler motioned to go in to the living room but were halted as the barrier in front of them prevented them from coming inside.

''Come on man, we don't have much time'' One of the men rolled his eyes.

''WHAT the fuck is going on'' Stefan growled, watching the uninvited guests glaring at him smirking from his porch.

Pulling the furious vampire aside, Caroline placed her hands on his shoulders, her body lightly shaking. She licked her lips, stared in to his eyes and breathed deeply.

''S-Stefan…Klaus has my mom. He compelled her to ask her what she was doing with all these bodies, she caved, and now he's bored. You know when Klaus gets bored, he intervenes, and when he intervenes, things get ugly and people die. He can compel her but her blood is filled with vervain. He brought these assholes a-along to help, he wants to know everything that's happening so they can go back and tell him. Once this is over, I have to go get her. I want to stay here with B-Bonnie, but… but…'' Caroline stopped herself not wanting to have another break down. Now was simply not the time for this.

''Hey, hey, it's okay I understand, we'll all be here before anything happens, it's okay, let's just do this quickly, so you can get to your mom okay?'' Stefan whispered patting her arm.

She nodded, and then motioned over towards the door. Sighing Stefan shook his head.

''Come in''.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Think that was intense? Wait till the next chapter my lovlies. Thanks for everything guys, love you... R&R**


	35. Chapter 35

**Just one night, please? Chapter 35**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Lianna La Havas: Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: And the Journey continues…**

**12:25 (Five minutes before evacuation)**

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes later and everything was set. In the middle of the living room consisted of the thirty unconscious ex-cons, their wrist tied together just in case of any struggle if they woke up once Damon was ready to feed.<p>

''Okay it's time, we must leave **now. **Once Damon wakes up, he will feed. If our exit were to be delayed by any chance you will have a five minute window to leave while he feeds. In his state, it will eliminate his sense to acknowledge his surroundings. **BUT. ** She pointed at them all, ''you have to be completely quiet, and make **minimal** noise as possible. If he sees you as a threat you'll know, if not, it will be easier to leave without getting your heart ripped out. I cannot STRESS how serious I am right now. Lucy spoke, her voice low but strong.

''You heard her, let's go. We'll come back in the morning and check on them, I promise'' Stefan sighed, worried about Bonnie's mental state. He wished it didn't have to be like this, and each second closer to the ritual made Stefan queasy. He knew Damon wouldn't hurt her, he just did, but that mean he wouldn't be mean…or a little rough. Nothing Bonnie couldn't handle, he was sure of it.

Crossing over towards the young witch, Caroline and Elena, grabbed each other and embraced her in to a warm hug, trying not to let their tears fall.

''I love you, and as fucked up as this whole thing is we trust you and Stefan'' The blonde whispered, frowning.

''And I want you to never forget that we'll be here for you no matter what happens, even if you feel things won't work out in the end''. Elena muffled squeezing Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie tried to process just exactly what Elena meant by that, but decided to let it go. All they were trying to do was be there for her, and right now she just wished they could take her home, but she was needed here. Damon needed her, and she wasn't going to back down, because deep down, she knew Damon wouldn't give up on her.

Sitting back down aside Damon's sleeping form Jeremy's voice broke out, his anxiety clearly displaying to everyone in the room.

''Are…are you serious? We…we… we're actually going through with this? I-I Mean I'm sorry about yelling before, but c'mon guys we don't have to do this. Bonnie you don't have to do this'' Jeremy's voice began to rise, feeling nervous. His tired eyes shot at everyone in the room. Matt, Elena, Lucy, Caroline, Tyler, the Stefan.

The room was silent.

''I have too Jere. And I want to, so please just…go. I'll be fine, I promise okay?'' Bonnie smiled sadly kissing Damon's temple before walking across the room to hug the now young man.

Jeremy hugged her tightly, not letting go, tears streaming down his face. ''Bonnie please'' He whispered in to her ear.

''Go, before this gets worse'' She ended, not liking what she felt was about to happen next.

''No'' Jeremy yelled, pulling out a stake from his back pocket, corning Bonnie, his back turned towards her, threatening anyone who would go near her.

''JEREMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Bonnie screamed attempting to push him away, but was suffocated and weak against him. How did he get so strong?!

'' JEREMY!'' Elena, Matt and Caroline yelled rushing towards them not expecting Jeremy to actually attack.

It all happened too fast.

Jeremy's eyes shifted a dark brown, his light orbs evaporating before their eyes. His demeanor completely changing, his one and only goal…to protect Bonnie, even if he had to kill. The Gilbert drove the wooden stake right under Caroline's heart, cursing knowing if Bonnie hadn't been tugging at his shirt from behind, he would have gotten the bull's-eye… her heart.

''JEREMY NOOO!'' Bonnie screamed covering her mouth, tears falling down her crimson cheeks.

Stefan's eyes widened not believing this was actually happening. Jeremy knew what would happened If Bonnie and Damon didn't go through this ritual, and exactly what would happen if Damon woke up to find her in the arms of another man that simply wasn't him. But he knew it wasn't the young Gilbert they had all known. This was someone…or something else.

''I never thought it could be him…it all makes sense now…'' Lucy stared mouth hung open, her hand to her chest.

As Tyler tackled Jeremy on to the floor, Stefan dashed towards Caroline with Bonnie in tow checking if she was okay, but stopped in this tracks as he read Lucy's face. One emotion he never ever thought she could have in a moment like this.

**_Fear. _**

''Lucy talk to me before I do something stupid to him!'' Stefan roared loudly, keeping Bonnie behind him at all times.

Pulling out a kitchen knife from her purse, Lucy ran towards the middle of the large room, making small gashes on to the necks of the prisoners. Her fingers trembled, her lips quivering as she licked them dry.

''He's h-he's it'' She cried.

''No. No Lucy don't say it, that's impossible!'' Stefan screamed back.

''Stefan… he's the hunter''. She finished, that one sentence causing the Salvatore's mouth to go dry. It couldn't be true. The legend said that if a hunter ever got re-incarnated, they would have to be blessed by a circle of witches in order to gain complete control of their predatory instincts and urge to kill. How were they supposed to find a circle of witches at a time like this? In this case it was worse, his connection was Bonnie, and that alone would ruin everything they had worked hard not to break.

_Damon simply wouldn't have it._

_''_What the fuck is happening right now! Stefan! Stefan answer me! Elena! Matt!

'**'STEFAN GET HIM OUT NOW! IT'S STARTING! HE'S WAKING UP! CAROLINE, TYLER, MATT, ELENA, GET OUT**! **IF YOU MAKE ANY SOUND TO DISTURB HIS FEED, HE WILL ATTACK AND KILL YOU!**'' Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs grabbing Bonnie and rushing her up the stairs in to Damon's room, shutting the door behind them.

Everyone in the room halted, even a battered Jeremy in a headlock; watching as Damon shifted in his slumber, frowning, and his fists clenching, his sickly pale skin advertising his bright blue veins. His nostrils began to flare, his eyes immediately snapping open.

''Well this should be fun'' Jeremy smiled, spitting out a mouthful of blood throwing a weak Tyler across the room, causing Caroline to rush to him, her sobs carrying the sound in the house hold.

Damon slowly sat up on the couch, everything about him foreign to them all. The way he took his time to finally get off the couch after three exactly minutes to consistently analyzing his meals in front of him…everything seemed off. But they all knew why. He wasn't Damon. His humanity was shut off, and the solution was Bonnie.

As he knelt down, he sniffed the air, not aware the people around him. He examined the gash of blood trickling down all of the men's necks, before drawing his head back, neck cracking. His fangs had instantly extended from his gums, his eyes growing in to a dark shade of red before attacking the man's neck, officially signalling the ritual.

Darting his eyes towards the love of his life, he nodded his head in the direction towards the front door, only a couple of meters away from them. He lifted his index finger up to his lips, to let them all know to keep it quiet. Elena slowly perched up from the side of the coffee table, making sure not to bump in to anything. She grabbed a slightly unconscious Caroline by the waist helping her off the floor with Matt in tow. The all American jock, spun around to look at Stefan.

He mouthed, '' what about Jeremy and Tyler'' to the Salvatore.

''Go, I'll take care of him'' Stefan mouthed back.

Waiting for the three of them to safely leave the house, Elena carefully left the door slightly open, just in case the rest of them didn't want to attract any more noise to Damon.

_''I love you''_ Elena sent to Stefan's mind.

''_I love you too Lena, now get out of here, stay at Caroline's tonight with Matt, I'll be there soon''._

Sighing, Stefan carefully got up from the floor, surprised Jeremy had been quiet this whole time. Tyler shrugged his shoulder knowing he was probably thinking the same thing as him.

Damon was on the twenty-seventh body, taking his fill, not once letting up, unless it meant moving on to the next victim. If Stefan's heart could beat it would be going in over drive right about now because not only was Damon almost finished but that meant once he was done he would be looking for Bonnie, and he knew for a fact, it would take longer than a couple more bodies to get Jeremy out of there without kicking or screaming.

_Too Late…_

**''DAMON FUCKIN SALVATORE, YOU COCK-SUCKING RAPIST!'' **Jeremy roared, throwing Tyler across the room for the second time that night. Lockwood, groaned, but dashed out of the house wanting to catch up to Caroline once Stefan gave him the signal.

**''Fuck''** Stefan cursed throwing himself at the hunter.

Jeremy was too fast, he dodged the youngest Salvatore grabbing his stake and stabbing it in to his neck. As he fell to the floor he knew instantly Jeremy was doomed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Damon's Bedroom<em>**

''LUCY WHY DID JEREMY ATTACK CAROLINE LIKE THAT! I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM, SOMETHING ISNT RIGHT!'' Bonnie screamed as she began to hyperventilate.

''Bonnie! Channel your emotions, you **need** to calm down! Listen to me, Damon will be up here any minute and you cannot show fear! You need to stay strong. The only thing he'll be craving after his feed is YOU! That is the only thing his body will want, and though his humanity is shut off he'll be confused as to why he's intrigued with you because his humanity will be struggling to break free and protect you! He might get nasty but he won't try to kill you. He will **not** kill you, I swear it. Just trust me.

Using her magic to calm her nerves, Bonnie nodded very slowly, absorbing her cousin's words and mentally preparing herself for this event.

**_She was about to have sex with Damon._**

''Now to make this easier I have to make a couple of cuts on you, it will attract him faster and make your connection with him stronger so that he can remember what you mean to him'' Lucy dug around her purse for another knife.

''Put this on'' Lucy whispered unable to look in to her baby cousins eyes.

''Wha- what is this-? Bonnie finally came to realization, it was lingerie. A creamy silk see-through baby doll dress that had small thin straps and ended right below her ass. She quickly stripped, placing the material on, her heart beating a tad faster. This wasn't how she imagined her first time with Damon would be…

''This...this is going to change me cuz...I'm going to loose myself and I don't think I'll be able to come back...'' Bonnie said sounding emotionless.

''Don't get all Bella Swan on me now Bon, you'll be fine, we will all make sure of it. Now lie down on the bed, quickly!'' Lucy whispered harshly.

She did as she was told, but took the knife out of her hand and made a small cut on her chest, her neck and her wrist slightly wincing.

''Bonnie how did you know where to cut yourself'' Lucy questioned wide-eyed.

''Damon told me those were his favourite spots to feed from…'' Bonnie whispered staring at the ceiling, holding back tears.

''Oh Bonnie,'' Lucy ran towards her lying form, kneeling beside the bed, squeezing her hand tightly.

''I just hope he'll come back to me Lucy'' Bonnie spoke clenching her fists in anger. Why did he have to be so damn stupid?

''He will Bon, he will. I'm so sorry'' She cried as well, her body suddenly stiffening.

''He's coming isn't he'' Bonnie smiled sadly.

Nodding, Lucy backed away from her, opening up the window.

''I love you cuz, you got this''.

''See you later Lucy-bear'' The young witch whispered.

Levitating herself to the ground Lucy shut the window doors from above her before making her way towards the woods. She dug around in her purse, pulling out Helen's vile of blood, thinking back to her words.

_''You don't understand Lucy, if I do not get my powers- fully restored –back, I will not be happy company. That blood and vervain will tie me to her emotionally. If he tries to hurt her, she won't be afraid to protect herself. We have to take safety pre-cautions. __**Always.**__ They owe me, and now, so do you. Make sure she's safe; make sure everything goes as planned._

Gazing towards the distant mansion, Lucy smiled.

''She doesn't need your help. She's a Bennett witch…she can handle herself''.

And with that she dashed the witch's blood in to the dark soil, crushing its remains.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stay tuned…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Just one night, please? Chapter 36**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Young and Beautiful:Lana Del Rey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!**

**A/N: HI! Lol fuck the season finale. Imma keep writing Bamon cuz that's what I love to do. Julie plec can jump of a fuckin bridge for all I care…like WHO does she think she is. Fuckin asshole… aha legit after watching the finale and that nasty Delena scene I was emotionless. Utter BS. But I mean, I support Kat graham to the end. I wanna stop watching, but ill tune in for her and her damn ghost self. Plec said she'd be resurrected near the end of the new season coming in October… and said, and I quote ''Why is it so important that she be alive?''. In my mind I had killed her thirty times in that moment. Now don't get me wrong, I don't promote murder, I'm just a very colourful speaker. Sarcasm intended if you're offended. Anyway read on and thanks for everything folks! Aha **

**ps- Mature content, little kids run along to the playground...**

* * *

><p>Sometimes what makes or breaks you doesn't make you stronger, but just keeps the pain present, causing your conscience to ache , your blood to boil, and your heart to shred. The events which take place in your life are life lessons, things people say God is there by your side to ensure you to learn from your mistakes…but in the end sometimes…just <strong>sometimes<strong> all your life is made to be is a black warm hole that sucks all the life and energy out of you to the point where you're just a walking vegetable. A lifeless piece of shit. A lifeless, horrid excuse for a human. And that was how Bonnie Bennett felt ever since being sucked in to the supernatural world.

_''Bonnie I want to be friends, I really do'' Stefan spoke catching up to the stubborn witch down the school hallways._

_''That's what Damon said before he tried to kill me, nice try Salvatore'' She responded stopping at her locker, cursing as she dropped two of her textbooks on the floor. She quickly grabbed them out of Stefan's hands once he immediately picked them up for her. She mumbled a quiet ''thanks'' not wanting to be a complete bitch towards him. She had only known him for only three months anyway._

_''My brother is an idiot, everyone knows that, but I'm willing to make the effort Bonnie, you've done so much in the short little time that we've known each other, and I want us to be on good terms'' He raised his eyebrows hopingly._

_She closed her locker, locking it before she faced him, clutching her binder against her chest, eyeing him._

_''Look, I know you're doing this for Elena…so just stop please, I'm not a charity case'' Bonnie's eyes began to water, but she was too strong to let them fall down her face. She wouldn't cry in front of him, she wouldn't dare._

_Reading her face, Stefan's face softened before he chuckled._

_''What now I'm a damn __**clown**__ to you!? Ugh!'' She started before he could finish._

_''No no! Bonnie I'm laughing because you actually think that I came here to make amends for Elena. She didn't ask me to do this. I'm doing this on my own accord'' He casually shrugged his shoulders._

_''Wait…what? She didn't?'' Her eyes grew; embarrassed she was being so hostile towards him._

_''No ma'am, just being human…or er…trying to be'' He stumbled ruffling his hair catching the attention of two of her classmates._

_''You should really tone your charm down a notch, it's making these girls wanna jump your dick, and we all know Elena wouldn't have it'' Bonnie winked to him, ready to follow behind her friends._

_''I'll try to keep that in mind, and Bonnie?''_

_''Yea?''_

_''You aren't just special cuz you're a witch, there's way more to you than that. Don't let people walk over you and tell you otherwise, fight for yourself…I would if you were mine'' He finished, smirking as he strolled away from her in the opposite direction leaving her speechless._

_''What the hell did he mean if I was his?'' Bonnie whispered to herself. _

_She decided to simply let it go, and reflect back on what he said before that. He was right. She had to make a stand for herself and be the person she always set out to be, despite the harsh circumstances the world has brought upon them._

_Too bad it was all easier said than done…_

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt Damon's presence behind the other side of the door, knowing well enough he heard her heart beat racing off the charts. She had to calm down or she'd never get Damon back. She had to be strong and not let her pesky emotions get in the way. She was dealing with a vampire who turned off their switch. None of this would be easy, but she decided she had to start somewhere. Knowing this could jeopardize everything especially her life, She used what small amount of energy she had to heal the cuts she had made on her body before Lucy had left. She wanted to get through to Damon before she even tried to instantly become his snack.<p>

The door knob twisted and turned, then finally opened slamming against the wall. There stood the eldest Salvatore, with a blood stained beige shirt, so tight his rippled muscles were bulging out. He looked around the room, appreciating the lightly lit candles before sniffing the air, blood shot eyes finally landing on her.

**_Let the games begin._**

She stared at him, sitting up from his bed, and landing her feet on the hardwood floor. She didn't dare take a step till she knew what he'd do first. In all honesty, she didn't mind having sex with Damon, for god's sake she's been hinting it to him for the longest time, but now wasn't the circumstances she wanted them under. This vampire…this being wasn't Damon. It was a façade, an alter ego, a side of him that only existed because he placed himself so close to death that the real him was locked away so far, so deep, she didn't know if she'd be able to reach him in time before…

''Come here'' He whispered slowly, licking his lips at her almost naked attire. Her ripple breasts displayed to him through her see-through baby doll night gown, and long dark brown curly hair cascading down her back. Her skin looking so soft and delicate he wanted to make her sweat and dent his mark in to her. Damon was full of lust, full of want, power…over her.

''No'' She spoke; trembling knowing this was the only way to attempt to bring Damon back to her.

**_She had to make him work for her body, make him feel desire, need…not just lust and want even if it meant her being punished in the end._**

Her back was being slammed in to a nearby wall, the air in the throat being knocked out of her for a second before she moaned at the harsh impact. She felt his body pressed against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist so** tightly** it hurt. His face, what felt like two centimetres away from hers making her squirm. Her eyes watered, blood rushing through her veins like wildfire. Before she could foolishly curse at him he began to speak again instantly shutting her up.

''So you've wanted me for so long yet you hesitate when I summon you towards me? Now tell me Mrs. Bennett, how does that work?'' His voice whispered devilishly in to her left ear, causing her to shiver in fear.

''I'm not a fuckin servant you can just holler at any time you want **Damon, **I'm pretty sure history has ran its four hundred year course on that asshole'' She whispered back violently, watching as a sick and sadistic smile ran across his face.

Adding pressure towards his hold on to her waist, he quickly pulled her forwards, and then slammed her back, back against the wall to teach her a lesson.

''I don't remember asking for attitude sweetheart, if I did I'd be talking to Barbie the vampire, now why don't you shut that pretty little mouth of yours and let me have my way with you, kappesh?'' He smiled fangs out white and sharp.

''This isn't you Damon, this isn't you and you know it. You wouldn't take advantage of me this way, I know you're in there!'' She screamed placing both of her hands over the sides of his face.

For a split moment she thought she had him. She thought she actually had him but she didn't, this only irritated him even more.

''Is this what you do to engage your little boyfriend when he has his emotions on? It's kind of pathetic if you ask me'' He laughed using one hand to hold her in place, and the other to run his fingers up and down her thigh, giving her goose bumps.

''Stop acting like this is the real you Damon. Stop acting like some big shot. You wanna know what's pathetic? Wasting your whole life pussy whipped trying to find your undead girlfriend, truth hurts huh?'' She challenged, watching as his face vamped out. She tried to read the emotions off his face but it was useless, he wasn't bulging. Instead he gripped her neck with one hand slowly adding pressure as tears ran down her face.

''And how defenceless and useless are you? Sorry to cut it to you Bon Bon, but everyones been using you. I'm sure if there was another teenage witch in town, they'd be all over them, but unfortunately they have to settle for second best, well if **even** that'' Damon shrugged, licking his lips for the second time.

His words hit hard, like a brick wall being smashed on a poor puppy, that's how she felt. But she couldn't let her guard down. Slowly and slowly it was getting so hard. Her body wanted him, but her mind wanted to fry his ass for being such a fuckin asshole.

''Okay Sherlock Holmes, why don't you just give me Damon back and I'll give you whatever you want'' She gambled tearing slightly, not completely sure if this was the best idea.

Running his crystal blue orbs over her soft skin, he quickly wrapped his right arm around her waist, picking her up, her breath hitching. The sudden movement caused the young witch to fumble, before quickly reaching for his support as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

''Dependant are we hmm? Cute'' He smirked as she jumped out of his hands, pulling her arm before she could run.

''So what exactly are your plans right now hmm Damon? You want to have your way with me so much? Then take me! Do whatever the fuck you want, because I give up, I know what the spell needs, and unfortunately I'm not gonna let you die, so go ahead…do as you please!'' Her voice cracked as her fists clenched, her nostrils flaring.

Bonnie watched as the man in front of her eyed her down, furrowing his eye brows. His jaw clenched, his gaze never leaving hers as he slowly began to lift up his shirt, pulling his arms out of each socket, then threw it across the room all in one swift movement. Her eyed widened taking in his ripped abs, his strong muscular arms, and the way his dark denim jeans sagged so low his sex lines screamed to her.

**He was perfect.**

Tearing her gaze away he heard him chuckle darkly, his soft Demeanor he once had only around her no longer present.

''I see the way you look at me, and if I didn't know better I'd assume you want this as much as I do'' He winked raising his finger motioning between them two.

''I don't want it with you. Not like this, not the way you are now, not only do you not have your emotions on, but something dark is controlling you, taking over your body and I know deep down you're trying to fight it. You know want to hurt me Damon. Please'' She tried to reason, a tear running down her face.

She quickly wiped it away reminding herself she had to be strong, but as each minute went by her nightmare was slowly becoming a permanent reality.

_Damon may be gone forever._

''Are you really doing this right now? Do you really think I'm going to walk out of here without breaking you? Without leaving without my dick smelling like you? Let me tell you a little secret Bon Bon… I always get what I want, and my victims always beg for me'' He sped towards her, surprising her. He caressed her cheek with his finger, feeling his breath on her skin affecting her in so many ways to none.

''W-what?'' She questioned.

''That's right, I'm not going to let you give yourself up darling, I want you to beg for it. I want you to bed for me to have my way with you.

''You bastard!'' She cried trembling.

''What? Did you really think this would be that easy?

* * *

><p>'' You've disobeyed the orders miss Bennett, do you know what you have risked?'' Said a voice from behind her.<p>

Lucy spun around, her heart racing, colour draining from her face.

_It couldn't be…!_

''I-I your greatness, I know what I have done, my cousin has the power, I wouldn't ever lead her to danger if I knew she wouldn't come back alive'' Lucy knelt down before the tall women dressed in ancient gold and black robes, her skin flawless, and her crown shining through the night. She was one of the first witches who had started the witch line, one of the witches who had never been seen since her death three thousand years ago. She was talking about in history books, around other circle of witches, but they myth was true.

If one witch were to endanger another powerful witch who hadn't harnessed their power at the age of nineteen, Queen Questiyah would appear to take them to the land of the dead for punishment to send a message. AKA:Witchcraft was no fuckin joke, and Bonnie was barely eighteen.

''Do you mock my intelligence?"' She questioned her face emotionless, as she slightly cocked her head to the side.

''Never my highness!'' Lucy yelled raising her head.

''You may stand'' The Queen sighed softly motioning for her to rise.

''My Queen, you see I have been working with another witch who works with the others near the caves-

''Yes I am aware, this is why I am here, she has meant good, and has proven the rest of us proud…**But **she is not who you say she is my child''.

''My Queen, I do not understand'' Lucy shook her head confused.

''You were right not to give Bonnie her blood''

''Of course, it's because I know Bonnie is strong enough-

''You do not understand, she was going to use her blood to make the vampire kill your cousin'' The Queen sighed, shaking her head turning around to walk deeper in to the woods.

''W-W-what do you mean your highness, she wanted to protect her!''

''And that she does, but she knew the vampire was going to kill her…so she had to use her blood, to poison young Bonnie's in order to complete her own ritual''.

''Ritual? No no… there was only one spell! One spell nothing else was spoken of my Queen I swear it!''

Turning back towards the older Bennett, the Queen sadly smiled.

''Your intentions meant well, but the other witch… her own spell had taken a different path''.

''I don't understand my Queen'' Lucy rushed, her nerves taking over the best of her.

''If Bonnie were to be poisoned with Helens blood, in the process she would die along with the Salvatore, she would become immortal''.

''But she won't thank goodness'' She sighed

''My child, Helen was with Salvatore for a week was she not?'' The Queen asked eyeing her.

''Yes but- OH MY GOD'' Lucy came to realization, running a hand to her face, tears cascading.

The Queen walked towards her placing a hand on her shoulder.

''We cannot alter the balance of nature Lucy, I cannot save her, what's done is done, we will wait to see if he was drugged by Helen'' She growled lowly.

''But-But there has to be something my Queen!'' She pleaded.

''If this were a situation with a two witches this would be easier, but unfortunately my child, he is a vampire, by interfering will cause a war between the vampire counsel and the witches. We have worked too long to have peace among our race, I will not jeopardize that again, I am sorry…there is nothing I can do.

* * *

><p>Pulling her towards his long, body lengthen mirror, Damon placed her flush against him, her back resting on his chest. He slowly wrapped an arm around her stomach, resting his chin against her head so that they were both looking at their reflection.<p>

''What are you doing?'' Bonnie whispered nervously.

''Simply admiring your hot body little witch, no harm intended, well, not completely anyways'' He chuckled loving the smell of her fear.

Damon ran his hands down her thigh then under her small gown cupping her sex in his hand for what seemed like minutes.

''I can smell you…you want me Bonnie, and by the looks of it, it hasn't been my first time down here has it?'' He winked, pulling back to lick her light juices from his hand before diving back up her gown for the second time.

Chuckling at her hard face, her mouth in a cute tight line, he shook his head not actually believing she was fighting this. He kissed her neck causing her to jump.

''Monster'' She whispered her eyes shut, having to accept what her body was betraying her to do.

He moved his other hand under the fabric and massaged one breast in his hand rolling her sensitive, soft erect nipples between his fingers. A moan escaped her mouth, and she could feel the ache between her legs. She closed her legs, but Damon used his knee to pry them open after spinning her around to face him. He towered over her five six frame closing the already tiny space between them, kissed up her neck to her ear and told her something she wished she didn't want to hear.

**''You're mine''.**

Gripping her fists so hard, drawing blood, she yelped as Damon snatched her hands examining her light wounds.

This was it; she had drawn the first pints of her own blood for the spell. He was going to finally feed on her and right at this moment she didn't care if she'd die, as long as Damon was alive and himself.

He held on to her hands, bringing them to his nose, deeply inhaling the aroma, instantly vamping out for the second time that night. She couldn't believe her eyes once she saw the flashes of emotion on his face. Was Damon fighting to gain control?

''Damon? Damon baby answer me'' She spoke shaking as she watched him shake his head furiously.

''Bonnie…'' He whispered.

The way his voice softened, the way he slightly lifted his strong hold on her wrists made it clear to her that Damon was still there somewhere, he was fighting and she had to fight harder for him to come back to her.

''Damon come back to me, you can do this!'' She yelled attempting the snatch her wrists away from his death grip, feeling his intensity rising.

''Bon- no, NO!'' He yelled, the darker side of him gaining back complete control.

''DAMON!''

Roaring in laughter, Damon picked licked the blood from the hands. His eyes shifted to a dark black, his smile vanishing within seconds. He quickly picked her up, dropped her on to his bed, then hovered his body over hers pinning his arms with one hand above her head. All jokes and games were clearly out of the question for him the moment he tasted her blood and cum. He wanted more blood, and more of her. If not more…**all**.

''I don't want you! Not like this!'' She screamed squirming against his hold, only making him hold on tighter causing her to moan in pain.

''Beg for me''.

''Beg for you? Over my dead fuckin body'' She sneered anger reaching new heights in her system.

''**BEG FOR ME, OR ILL TAKE MATTER IN TO MY OWN HANDS!'' **He roared.

''Could you Damon? Could you really?!'' She yelled back her eyes becoming watery.

''Well then, don't say I didn't ask nicely, don't worry, by the end you'll be screaming my name''.

''Fuck you''

''We will be soon'' he growled.

He stroked her pussy over her gown and she squirmed trying to break free because she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself at this point. He knew she wanted him, the urge was too strong, there was no denying it, whether it was her Damon or the façade she was forced to be with right now, it was still Damon, and nothing would change that. She had to continue with this. What choice did she have?

He ripped her gown, exposing her naked yet glorious thick body to him, making him lick his lips in pure ecstasy. He lowered his head down her chest, using his ice cool tongue to suck on her neck. Getting off on her sudden increased hear beat; he sped up his work knowing his destination was soon to be reached.

''I'm going to let go out your hands, and you are not going to piss me off, understood?'' He spoke never leaving her soft neck.

No answer.

Diving the tip of his fan across her neck as a threat she nodded furiously.

''Good'' He said, releasing her before placing one arm on the mattress beside her head and the other on her wet neck.

''The Damon I know wouldn't do this'' She whispered violently, attempting to supress a moan.

''The Damon you know is gone, so suck it up witch''.

Kissing, licking and nipping down her neck towards her chest he stopped before popping her right nipple in to his mouth. He sucked, bit, sucked, and then bit again before giving her left breast some attention while pinching and tugging the other.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes, closing her thighs, not wanting to give in, every nerve in her body continuously betraying her. She wanted this, she knew she did, but without a fight? But if she tried she could get herself killed. Would things still be normal with him or would he change if she died? She just didn't know what to do…but submit.

''Submit to me'' He whispered as if he was reading her mind.

She laid there, tears streaming down her face as she unclenched her fists to bring them to his hair, running her hands through the soft black locks. This urged him to continue on, his tongue licking a trail down her stomach, towards her belly button all the way to her slick wet heat.

Surprising him, she laced her fingers with his causing him to halt, eyeing her with suspicion. Why was she so content now? He asked himself but diverted the concern wanting to get down to why he was here.

Unclasping her hands from his, he gets off of the bed, grabs her waist and pulls her directly to the edge of the bed. He lubricates his fingers in his mouth before rubbing her wet clit with them. A moan escapes her mouth, making his dick so hard he has to remember why he's here.

Her scent is like sweet tangy fruit, he has to calm himself from losing control just **yet**. He slid his hands up her legs, both at once, until he reached her thighs, and then he spread them open and she gasped and almost bucked with need and the blissful pain of anticipation. He dipped his head to taste her, and when his hot and silky tongue touched her she lifted her hips and cried, and he followed her motions and stayed with her and entered her with his tongue, then circled and touched every fold, over and over. She found herself holding her own legs back and up so he could reach deep. In her mind, she rode the waves of sensation he provided, and he ground out sounds of deep and intense pleasure as he took her, setting up a delicious vibration that made her close, so close. He sniffs her clit, placing his mouth over her heat again slowly lapping up her juices with his now warm tongue. He knows she's using everything inside her not to scream so he ups his speed, licking her heat from top to bottom, inserting his tongue deep within in making her squeal and clench the sheets. He holds her hips tight in place as he licks, nips and sucks at her pussy, devouring her, never missing a drop as he swallowed. He inserted one finger, then two, then three, loving her tightness. He knew she was a virgin, which made he that much more precious.

**She tasted so damn good.**

For at least five minutes, he kept at it, not being able to stop, as her moans turned in to squeals, and her squeals in to yells. Problem was…she wasn't yelling out his name.

Her chest rising up and down, Bonnie tried to catch her breath. She licked her lips, not being able to fathom how good that really felt.

''Say my name'' He said as he kissed her swollen pussy lips before pulling her back up on the mattress with him on top of her.

''Why'' She spoke through clenched teeth.

''Because I said so, tell me you want me'' He growled.

''I-I-''

''Time's a ticking witch'' He interrupted her, unbuckling his pants swiftly.

"Fuck you, Damon!" she said as she watched him pull down his boxers with one hand. He let go of her wrists and quickly grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to his bed. He looked at her with a sadistic grin before he roughly entered her. She yelped unexpectedly loud, and bit down on her lip to silence herself. He filled her up, so hot and sweet. He braced his hands against the wall above her head and began to move into her, and soon his inarticulate sounds of pleasure made her crazy. She felt herself getting impossibly wet and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her urge to get away thinning by each passing moment. And as she was driven to continue on, she took him more greedily and he began to thrust into her more powerfully until they reached a fever pitch, and he stretched her lips wide and she was humming and moaning around him and he growled maintaining his consistent speed within her.

''S-say it'' He growled, thrusting in to her over and over again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as her pussy walls clenched his manhood.

''I-I can't'' She said sadly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer towards her.

'' Say it'' He yelled more sternly, slamming in to her wall, loving the way he made her moan with pleasure.

She loved it, she loved every inch of him, every second, every feeling she felt within her was caused by him and she hated it. She loved it but she hated, but she couldn't stop.

She thrusted her hip upwards, clenching him, milking him away as he grunted and growled placing his face in the crook of her neck. _He smirks and the lust drips from his words and he pins her limbs, swallows them beneath one hand, admires the caramel flesh that remains unmarred by ugly red blotches no matter how hard he squeezes and his hips rock and his thumb flicks and his teeth tug and his tongue laves and his bangs tease sensitive skin as they track the path of his lips. And she gasps and roils and her fingers grasp for bed sheets and headboards just out of reach and her toes curl and she pants, harder, faster as he moves, and her eyes are on him, inside him and he knows that she sees and he hauls her closer still and there is nothing left between them and the air is on fire and she is seeping into him and he can't force control into his voice anymore and it doesn't matter because she is lost in him and he loves it, but it is not enough. He's breaking through. He wants more._

_''Bonnie why'' He whispers, his fangs piercing through her flesh sucking her blood, devouring her sweet, sweet blood._

_And there it was again. His voice, the way he says her name, like he is afraid he'll never be with her again, her panic subsides, and she comes to peace before she feels the blood being retracted from her body and her eyes flutter._

_''Because I love you''._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know my updates are horrible, but it's not easy wanting to write perfect things for you perfect people. I try my best, but I'll never stop writing, don't you ever worry about that. This took a while to write, and yes there may be mistakes in it, but I just really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for everything…Until next time… R&R.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Just one night, please? Chapter 37**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Dirty Laundry: Kelly Rowland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Back in action! Thanks for all the reviews, makes a reader more motivated to write the best of the best for you lovely people, alright enough talk! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>''Fight it baby, fight it for me''<em>

_Lost, confused, battling against his inner demon, the spell was wearing off, but it was too late before he was being torn from her arms, he faint heartbeat causing a slam of guilt to take over his consciousness. Just minutes before he heard her whisper those three sweet, dangerous words to him. He had forced it out of her; he made her feel like those words would be the only words to free her from him. Did she lie? Was she just filling in an empty spot she knew Katherine and Elena tore from her? No…no Bonnie never lied about her feelings, she was always straight forward, blunt, honest, beautiful, stubborn but always truthful. She would never…_

''Bon….Bonnie, baby'' Damon groaned feeling like he'd been shot with millions of vervain injections, his body unable to move from his position off the cold floor.

''She's healing'' he heard his brother growl across the room.

Damon's eyes slowly rolled towards the back of his head, then shot at his brother, watching his torn gaze from behind the bars.

''W-hat h-happed''

''You know what happened Damon; the spell happened, like it was supposed too! You were going to die, and she saved your ass, **AGAIN. **You tore at her neck Damon, and I know we all agreed to this but…I…I never thought it would feel this way. Two people I care about having to fend like this?'' He shook his head, punching the stone wall.

''Brin- Bring her to me'' Damon's voice grew dark, his red eyes shifting, his demeanor causing intensity.

''No Damon, she…she's a bit shaken up, she can't handle you right now, after all of that…'' His voice cracked.

He knew what he felt for the witch wasn't love, but he'd be damn if he didn't feel anything close to it. He cared for her deeply, like he loved Lexi. The fact Bonnie never once doubted him after building their friendship, the fact she was always by his side even when Stefan was feeling weak when Damon and Elena went on that stupid road trip together… she had told him not to worry, that everything was going to be fine, because in the end she only loved one man, and that was him. Stefan fuckin Salvatore.

''Stefan…I was-wasn't a-asking for your p-permission'' He growled at him, successfully pulling himself up against the side of the wall heaving deeply, his head cast down.

''Sorry Damon, I won't let it'' He barked back running his hand through his hair.

''Then I'll go to her, she wants me right now, I can f-feel her'' The dark haired Salvatore yelled back, using the little strength he had left, attempting to rise but failed miserably, instead sat there, his skin paler than before.

''You know what the funny part is? She wants you too right now, but she needs to rest, and you need to recover as well. You're in this cell because this is the only way you'll let her be. You need blood. Witch blood, and Bonnie isn't gonna be your blood back right now, so Lucy is gonna give you hers''.

**''I don't want her blood''** Damon stated bluntly.

''Damon you will die for good this time if you don't drink! So stop pulling an Edward fuckin Cullen and don't let what Bonnie did for you go to waste like this!''

''D-did I say I wanted to d-die? No, I said I didn't want Lucy's gotdamn blood! I need Bonnie's, it's the only way I can drink normal blood again.

''What are you saying Damon'' Stefan eyed him from the other side of the door.

''You pulled me away from her Stefan, he took me away from my witch, the spell isn't complete till I heal **with** her'' He frowned.

''But you had all that time Damon, it was so long, we all thought it was over!''

''What do you mean all that time, we were in that room for an hour tops before you ruined everything!'' Damon roared, and then coughed up blood, furiously wiping it away with the back of his hand.

''No…Damon… you weren't, Bonnie's magic must have altered the spell and prevented anyone from coming in. You were there for two days''.

* * *

><p><em>''Say it again'' he growled thrusting in to her for the hundredth time that night.<em>

_''I love you Damon, so much, I do'' Bonnie spoke truthfully, moaning as he gripped her hips, her rhythm matching his, their bodies in sync with one another. She never wanted him to let go, she was slowly getting him back, and what felt like minutes, turned in to hours. Her body was running on pure adrenaline, determination, and simply…love. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him, but would she ever be enough? She knew how he felt about Elena, what if he got bored of her? Now that she had told him how she felt, would he use it against her, walk away and move on knowing he could string her along whenever he pleased? She wouldn't be able to handle it. She would rather die than simply go through that. She didn't know how he did all those times with Katherine and Elena, but she knew wouldn't be able to._

_'' Don't ever say those words to another man, you hear me?'' he heaved, his dark locks sticking to his forehead, his head nuzzled in the crook of her neck._

_A tear escaped her eye; she knew he didn't have to hear a response. She was al his, and it scared her because she knew she wouldn't ever hear the same words back. She craved for it, she needed to hear it. To be reassured, anything, but the pain of him letting her go, pushing him away wasn't worth the risk at the moment. She wanted to stay with him, here, forever._

* * *

><p>''Please, I want to see him'' she begged softly, her eyes watering, her skin glistening with sweat. She lay there on the bed, tucked under warm sheets, sheets, her and Damon laid in, together not too long ago, she missed him. She needed him again.<p>

Caroline had given her some of his blood, but she did nothing but throw it up. It's not that it tasted more horrible than regular vampire blood did, but Damon's was different. Right now she craved for it. She wanted it; most importantly she wanted him with her, holding her, inside of her again. She couldn't be here without him. She woke up hearing growls and screams, and next thing she knew he was gone from her touch, the emptiness in her heart filling the rest of her weak body.

''Bon, you can't you need rest; you accidently locked this house from away for two whole fuckin days. We were worried sick, you said the spell wouldn't take long, we tried to pry the doors open, but all it did was burn through our skin'' The blonde frowned, rubbing the witches head down with a cool cloth.

''Caroline you don't understand, the spell doesn't have a limit. It goes for as long as it needs, and as soon as I let my guard down and undid the spell on the house, you all came in and grabbed him from me. T-that wasn't the signal to come for us. The spell isn't complete, we're dying Caroline, I **need** him now, I want him!'' She cried her fists clenching.

''Uh-o-h my God, no, no, okay okay Bon, relax, I'll tell Stefan, stay her, we'll get Damon for you don't worry!'' Caroline ran down the stairs cursing loudly.

As soon as she reached the cellar, he heard Damon grunting, watching as Stefan helped him walk out of the dark confined room.

''Stefan, Bonnie-

''I know, he told me too, we have to get him upstairs fast, little help h-here?'' Stefan asked Caroline, giving him her puppy dog face.

Rolling her eyes, she stomped over to the brother, lifting his other arm over her shoulder.

They successfully made their way up the stairs without dropping the elder Salvatore, and paused as soon as they got to the door.

''We aren't leaving this time'' Stefan made it clear to the both of them, his face serious.

''I know'' Bonnie smiled sadly, winking thankfully at Caroline, knowing how much she loathed Damon.

''Let me go, I'm fine'' Damon coughed, feeling slightly stronger in his witch's presence.

Nodding slowly, both Stefan and Caroline turned before closing the door, giving them privacy.

Damon stood, his back against the hard wood, staring at her from across the room. He could feel ache in his dead heart for her. He limped slowly towards her, stopping just a metre away from his bed.

''I'm s-sorry'' His head dropped, rising again to show her himself and his emotions. He wanted her to see him. The real him, not the killer that had touched her but him for who he was. The outskirts of his eyes turned red but not with anger, with sadness.

''I don't know what to say'' She gazed at him.

''Don't say anything just let me hold you, please'' He begged.

Nodding she reached out a hand for him.

Accepting her offer he slumped on to the bed they made love on and held her in his strong arms. He inhaled their sweet, light aroma of sex in the air making his mouth water for her once more.

"I shouldn't, but I need you" he whispered regretfully.

Take me, I want you too, she whispered back against his heated chest.

Lifting her head from his soft skin, she slowly smiled, her body responding to him yet again. He bent down to connect their lips, slipping his tongue in to her mouth in dominance, her moans suppressed by his grunts for more. She grabbed his face in to her hands, never breaking the kiss as he placed himself in the centre of her thighs. He propped one arm on the side of her body, gripping the side of her neck with his other hand, kissing and sucking her neck, knowing it would cause bruising. He did it with purpose, for her to remember who she belonged too.

**She ****_was_**** his after all.**

He made his way down to her breasts, admiring their beauty. Damon's eased one nipple in to his mouth, sucking, licking, and nibbling, pleased with her sharp intake of breath and rise of her chest. Never leaving his attention off her left nipple he rolled the nub between his two fingers, his moans of her sweet yet salty skin enticing him more than possible. Bonnie gasped, her heart rate increases with the simple yet delicate touch of her vampire.

"Bambina, _ti amo_" he rose to meet her eye at eye level, capturing her sweet plump lips with his, smirking as she bit on to his lower lip before moving back to see her reaction.

"What did you say?" She asked confused, her arms snaking around his neck pulling him back to her.

"I said, I love you baby" he grinned, watching as tears fled her eyes, those three words he never though he'd say to the witch, finally surfacing at last.

"Don't say something you don't mean Damon, don't play with me like that" she defended herself, wanting to trust him again.

"I always say what I mean, and if I say I love you in my mother language you know it's real" his intense gaze hardened.

He wanted her to believe it. To feel how crazy she made him feel. He's never felt the way he's felt now with anyone; not Katherine, & Elena anymore. He knew for a while he'd have to have a talk with the doppelgänger, to reassure Bonnie that he never abused his word. Did he still care for Elena? Sure. But did he love her? Nothing like he's ever felt for Bonnie. Nothing that could ever compare.

**Ever.  
><strong>  
>Pushing at his shoulders, Bonnie groaned in pain as she attempted to move away from him, but he wasn't having it. Tears once again escaped here yes, but this time not because of sadness, but straight fear. Fear that he heart would be stomped on again, that he'd leave her and drop her faster than her mother did to her.<p>

"Get away from me, you don't mean it" she cried fighting him.

Pushing her back against the mattress, she sniffed, her beautiful green orbs glaring up at as he held on to her wrists.

"That spell back there? That wasn't me bambina, that was what us good vampires don't ever want to become. Do you want to hear how much I love you again? A hundred times? Thousand, millions? Cuz I'll say it, again and again and again, and once I'm done doing that ill shout it out to the rest of the world so they'll know who my cold dark heart belongs too! God dammit Bonnie this is harder than I've ever thought and ill prove to you for the rest of my fuckin life how much you change me, and how much you make me want to actually try to live again, not just for myself any more, but for you! With you!" He admitted, silencing her tears.

She stared at him for minutes absorbing his rant before he sighed.

"That spell shouldn't have been done. You should have let me die and saved yourself, rather than I have to traumatize you in to fearing me. Baby, I am so sorry I put you through that and I will never let that happen again...but I heard you Bon...I heard you trying to reach out for me" He lowered his head shaking from side to side in shame.

"Y-you did?" She questioned, reaching for his face once more.

"I did, and the moment I felt that I knew that you wouldn't just leave me like that bitch Katherine did of toy around with my feelings like Elena did. I knew you would be there. I knew that if I just fought a little bit harder, I'd be back here. With you in my arms, safe, but I know you can't look at me after I..I..

"No stop. You didn't Damon. You didn't rape me, you hear me? I wanted you, I craved for you and I accepted your torn faith right then and there. You came back to me, and look now" she pointed at the small inches between them. "You here in **my** arms" She smiled, her face blushing, pecking his lips so softly.

His witch. His beautiful soft mocha-skinned witch. She was his. She was addictive, from her physical beauty to her inner beauty; he didn't think he'd ever get enough of her. He's never allow another man to touch her like he did and will. The thought of it made his demons want to rise again but he kept them at bay, relishing in the pure fact that he was here with her. She was finally safe, and she didn't look at him with regret. She loved him back and that was enough to make him hard.

Giggling she felt his manhood stir on her thigh, his pre-cum lightly soaking the mattress.

"Make love to me Damon" Her cute bow shaped lips lifted in to a wide smile.

"Per Sempre" the vampire's heart soared as he trusted in to her wet aching heat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Per Sempre: Forever..._**


	38. Chapter 38

**Just one night, please? Chapter 38**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Explosions: Ellie Goulding**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Congratz on our love Kat Graham on her confirmed engagement. As well as Candice Accola, wahoo!**

* * *

><p>"How did we get here?" Bonnie whispered from her position beside Damon on his soft bed.<p>

With their nude bodies intertwined, she stared in to his blue crystal orbs, watching as he placed all of his attention on her. His gaze was always intense. Always making sure she was comfortable. Always making sure she was safe and most importantly happy. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her with him. For him. By him. And now...loving him. He wasn't always controlling but he did have a lot of moments where he'd just joke about kidnapping her, and taking her far away to paradise so he could have her all to himself.

The joke always fell flat.

But Bonnie never felt resentment towards it. She never thought it wasn't a good idea. A chance at just relaxing, not saving people, and living in the moment for herself was such an amazing fantasy she knew would be difficult to bring to life. But she was confident Damon had the power of making it happen. No doubt about it.

And yet here they were just relishing in the moment. Enjoying each other's company, and accepting all the bad that had just altered their relationship forever.

"Well I almost killed you, you saved me and here we are after having mind blowing "vitch" sex".

Laughing at his joke, she found it so odd that after everything that had happened they were able to laugh about it. Maybe it was the way he said it. Maybe because they were so use to having such bullshit and killing in their lives that this incident just made them stronger.

_''Sometimes you need to go through the bad to experience the good" And sometimes going through the rough patches in life can make you grow as an individual. Make you stronger than if you haven't been through the bad'' Grams words recited in her head._

"Very funny asshole" she mumbled as she attempted to rise from the bed for the fourth time that day...more like the thirtieth time that week.

Damon pulled her back in bed before her feet could touch the ground. This was the routine for the past four days. He wouldn't let her leave. Only to relieve herself in the washroom, do her business and shower. Otherwise he'd just use her as an excuse to stay in bed with him and heal way more than they needed after the other night.

"D, we've been here for almost five days. You gotta let up". She pouted ever so sweetly inhaling their sweet tangy scent in the air.

"And I don't want you to leave, Bonnie haven't you noticed this is the longest I've ever had you here in my arms, in my presence without anyone around us to piss us off in... What how long?" He got frustrated, sitting up, his back against the headboard, running a hand through his midnight locks.

She bit her lip causing him to growl, and grab her, placing her on top of his erect lap. Now wasn't the time to be fucking him sideways.

"Damon, Lena already called off school for me twice. It's Friday. We've had time. We can't stay in here forever. And I can't keep drinking your blood, I mean I don't mind feeding you mine, but I need real food" she flew her hands up causing her body to jump on his erection.

The horny vampire groaned holding on to her hips, his hands gripping her, almost bruising her but he didn't mind. She felt him.

And he was** so...damn...hard. **

Luckily there was the light sheet in between her pussy and his dick, and she wouldn't have to worry about him filling her whole she tried to stop him from seducing her.

"I know what you're thinking. You really believe that I couldn't just roll you over, remove the sheet and fuck you senseless? Do you KNOW who I am?" He teased, licking at her brown perky nipple.

"Clearly I do, but remember I'm a witch who could just burn your dick off hmm?" She smiled innocently, her jokingly venomous words having no effect on him.

"This dick rocks your world, nice try" he spoke calmly, liking every bit of her sassiness.

"Ugh fuck you," she moaned weakly as he bucked his hips upwards, hitting her sweet spot through the thin white material.

"Damon stop" she glared, resting her hands on both of his shoulders breathing deeply, trying to mask the pure pleasure that fogged her face.

He smirked, finally listening to her. Not wanting to release his grasp on her, he met her midway, then finished licking and sucking her nipple with a pop, before loosening his grip on her.

"Alright shoot" Damon sighed not liking that his face wasn't buried nose deep in to her pussy at the moment...

"Look, we've healed, you're back, we need to resume our lives" she began, tilting her head slightly to the side, lifting her eyebrows.

"And what was that. Killing, destroying, pain, school, weird constant meetings at the grill, and annoying honey bits trying to ease their way through that tough demeanour of your to get the goods?" The vampire growled darkly, hating the mere fact if it all. Especially the last part.

It really did make his blood boil.

"You know what I mean smartass" the witch drew out, rolling her eyes, flopping out of his embrace and off his lap. She lay with her back against the mattress, staring up at the sealing, re-capping everything that had happened. She shut her eyes, soaking in the harsh reality.

"You still don't believe me do you" She heard him whisper above her, feeling his arm snake across her waist. Damon followed suit, but he lay on his side propped up on his elbow. His free hand softly traced the side of her face as his face hovered above hers.

"Don't blame me if I don't really believe the people who confess their feelings for me..." She whispered back, but quickly continued, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "Babe don't get offended, I just honestly need time to take it in. This feels like a dream and you here with me actually saying those words... It does stuff to me Damon" Bonnie's lip trembled cupping his face in her hands trying to make him understand.

"Good stuff?" He asked seriously.

"Very good stuff" She smiled, her cheeks reaching up towards her eyes.

"I mean the last time someone confessed their love for me was like..never, I mean Jere-" Bonnie halted, specific events of that night flooding back, making her head spin.

"OH MY GOD JEREMY!"

Bonnie pushed Damon off of her, panic setting in as she threw on a pair of tiny booty shorts and a light tank without a bra underneath. She rushed not caring how little of her body would be exposed but she remembered little of what happened.

**Flashbacks—**

_''I have too Jere. And I want to, so please just…go. I'll be fine, I promise okay?'' Bonnie smiled sadly kissing Damon's temple before walking across the room to hug the now young man._

_Jeremy hugged her tightly, not letting go, tears streaming down his face. ''Bonnie please'' He whispered in to her ear._

_''Go, before this gets worse'' She ended, not liking what she felt was about to happen next._

_''No'' Jeremy yelled, pulling out a stake from his back pocket, corning Bonnie, his back turned towards her, threatening anyone who would go near her._

_''JEREMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Bonnie screamed attempting to push him away, but was suffocated and weak against him. How did he get so strong?!_

_'' JEREMY!'' Elena, Matt and Caroline yelled rushing towards them not expecting Jeremy to actually attack._

_It all happened too fast._

_Jeremy's eyes shifted a dark brown, his light orbs evaporating before their eyes. His demeanor completely changing, his one and only goal…to protect Bonnie, even if he had to kill. The Gilbert drove the wooden stake right under Caroline's heart, cursing knowing if Bonnie hadn't been tugging at his shirt from behind, he would have gotten the bull's-eye… her heart._

_''JEREMY NOOO!''  
><em>  
>''Oh my fuckin god'' She kept chanting over and over again, trembling, running her fingers through her messy luscious hair.<p>

"WHAT are you freaking out about Bennett!?" Damon grew worried attempting to calm her down as he placed his hands around her cheeks staring in to her green orbs.

She began to tear, pulling her face out of his grasp before running to unlock the door.

A large hand slammed the wood before he could even exit the premises. She looked up, her eyes locking with Damon's own pair of crystals. She fumed, her patience running low.

"Damon. Move. I need to see Jeremy" she gritted her teeth.

He hated this. He hated that she still had minor feelings for the younger Gilbert-Though it was just friendly feelings- and he most of all hated that all of her attention wasn't put on him. It was fucking annoying. Jeremy pot-head was fucking annoying. Why in the hell did he always end up having to share the women he loved? He just didn't understand.

''Not until you change out of that stripper suit and put some real clothes on. You may not think anything of it, but my brother, Jeremy and the rest of your boy band are still male, and you dressing like that in front of me really won't make things any easier than they have been'' He growled, his height towering over.

Bonnie looked down at her attire. It wasn't even that serious. Her cheerleading costume was as short as this, and the fact that Damon was demanding her of shit right now at this moment pissed her off to no end. Why did he really have to go and ruin everything? All that they just shared; did he get off on being an asshole? Way to destroy the moment.

''Are you fuckin kidding me right now? You are being so extra right now, I can't believe this. I can't believe you! God dammit Damon! Do you even remember what happened? Do you even re-call that night-

Damon furiously cut her off, pinning her against the wood in anger trapping her with his hands on either side of the door. ''Are you mocking me?! Of course I remember that night! I ruined you then fucked you repeatedly, and I'm trying to figure out how you even have the audacity to even be around me anymore!''

Her face softened, guilt clouding her face, running her smooth arms around his waist, tiptoeing and bringing her lips to kiss his vamped out face. Then it hit her. Damon didn't remember anything about the spell. The ritual, the killings (not that he'd shed a fuckin tear) and Jeremy.

'' Listen, Damon, that night, we never even talked about it. What do you remember?'' She grew hesitant as confusion crossed upon every corner of her face. Holding on his arms she drew back for a second using her magic to make her self-made wound re-appear from her neck… before he took her virginity that night.

''H-how come I didn't see that before?!'' He spoke darkly.

''Lucy said I'd need it for you to drink from me, but I needed to get through to you some other way, and it worked, but Damon before that, you…you weren't yourself. Just like when you were battling to come free, we sacrificed for you…we-we-

''Stop. Don't talk. Show me'' He said, taking her by the waist, a dipping his lips down to hers. She nodded, sucking on to his lips, and dipping in to her magic, summoning up all her memories, and showed the vampire all that he'd become in such a short time.

Flashbacks to his dying unconscious for, watching him feed on those criminals, the stare in his eyes empty.

Lifeless.

But he saw more. He saw what she didn't see. He didn't know how, but as soon as Lucy had taken her to his room, he was left with both Jeremy and Stefan, and what he figured out next wasn't something he knew how to react to. But he knew his witch would be devastated, hurt, and speechless.

He killed Jeremy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Just one night, please? Chapter 39**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon **

**Playlist: Clarity: Zedd ft. Foxes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Doing the aftermath of the events now, and Flash backs and Bamon will be in the next chapter to come. Now it gets a little more intense…**

**Enjoy**

''Where is she Caroline'' Damon sighed impatiently, rubbing his hand down his face fatigue taking over.

The vampire had been looking for his witch all night. It had been a week since Jeremy's death, and ever since that night Bonnie had asked for Damon to give her some space for just a little while to get her emotions under control. It wasn't that she was in love with Jeremy as he was with her, but she cared deeply for his well-being and the fact that he had been killed during one of his mental-hunter break downs really and truly scarred her. Not only that but the killer was the man she loved. The man she had just lost her virginity too, the man who she'd give her all too. But she couldn't blame him. She couldn't. Damon was under the influence. He was being controlled, and she was his saviour. It wouldn't be logically fair to hate him. To despise his unintentional actions, that wasn't right, and that's not how Bonnie was raised to treat people. She was taught to give the benefit of the doubt, to put your shoes in someone else's so that you'd have the opportunity to understand their point of view. Unfortunately in this case it was easier said than done.

''I don't know Damon, but she'll see you when she's ready, just give her time'' The blonde said compassionately.

''It's been almost two weeks! She needs me, she can't be doing this alone!'' He growled eyes darkening, but sadness and guilt overcoming them.

''Damon do you hear yourself right now? You killed Jeremy. And we all know you didn't mean too, but what happened… happened and on the surface it looks pretty bad'' She crossed her arms standing her ground.

''Listen, I don't care if you like me or not Barbie, but you tell Bonnie if I don't see her in less than five hours, hand to god! I'll cause more havoc than a fuckin tsunami'' His hands clenched, before turning on his heel, opening up his car door, then jumped in and speed down the road.

Sighing deeply, Caroline shut, then locked the door. She pressed her back against the wood, a silent tear escaping her eye. Jeremy was like a little brother to all of them. Yea they may not have always been close with him but he was family, and she knew him since he was a baby. It was like a flashback to the days at Elena's house and the girls would be gossiping and having sleepovers, then little Jeremy would run in try to take all the candy and tell Elena's parents about all their little boy crushes. It felt like just yesterday…and now he was gone. Jeremy was dead and they all had to deal with it one way or another.

Walking out from the shadows, Bonnie's face shouted red, puffy and painful. She had been crying every day since that night, sometimes for hours, or sometimes for minutes, and the worst part was this was reality. It was some dream, and it wasn't just some dead person, it was Jeremy, the little brother. Ex-pothead, strong, genuine, smart, loving Jeremy Gilbert was gone.

''Is he gone?'' The brunette whispered sadly, her eyes blank, avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

''Yea, he is Bon, don't worry, the spell worked, didn't smell or sense you at all'' She returned back, walking and placing an arm around the shaking witch.

''I miss him so much Care'' Bonnie spoke quietly laying her head back down on Caroline's lap, shutting her eyes in the comfort of her friend massaging her hair.

''I know Bon, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you need to talk to him he feels horrible; it's not entirely his fault. Don't kill me okay? You know what I mean'' She quickly finished as Bonnie rose from her position from Caroline's lap to pull her feet up to her chest.

''No I know, I'm not mad at you. Hell I'm not really mad at Damon either, or anyone for that matter. I-I just can't believe he's gone Care. It doesn't feel real. The last thing I said to him was-was…well I don't think I was being very nice, with him trying to protect me and what not… This doesn't feel right...''

''I know, I know… we're all feeling it Bon, but we're here for each other, and we're family, and we're going to get through this. We've lost way too many people to just give up one each other now''

Nodding her head the witch let out a deep breath, rubbed her face with her soft hands, then smiled weakly at her friend. Her mind immediately shifted to Elena. From what Stefan had texted her, Elena wasn't doing well at all. The site of Damon furiated yet saddened her, because deep down Elena knew they weren't Damon's intentions. But it was too much and she had lost too many…

''How is she'' Bonnie asked expecting the worse.

''You sure you wanna know?'' She answered gazing nervously at her.

''Care'' Bonnie pressed, too exhausted to beg.

''She-well she's not doing well at all… you know how it was after he parents, jenna… then her real parents…

''I know, but did she say anything?'' The witch deadpanned.

''She doesn't want to see you or Damon, she knows none of this was intentional but you know how it is sometimes you just need someone to blame, to place all your anger at so you won't be struggling to jam together the missing pieces. She's at lost, and I'm not saying I agree with her, but I get it. I blamed my mom for what happened with my dad. When he didn't turn, and then decided to just die…something inside me just ticked and I wouldn't speak to my mom for a month'' Caroline held back a sob, but quickly controlled herself once she felt Bonnie's hand of comfort on hers.

''I'm here for you always Care, remember that'' The caramel beauty informed, patting her leg. ''But what I don't understand is why she wouldn't want to speak to me, I mean I get Damon, but me? I'm not trying to act like a child or anything but I'm in the same boat as you and her. We tried to avoid the inevitable, but Jeremy went crazy on us, attacked you for crying out loud! How were we supposed to know about this hunter shit?!'' She screamed rising from the couch, trying to calm her anger. She inhaled then exhaled, turning to face her vampire friend.

''I think she's trying to deal, I mean she still hasn't gotten rid of the body…'' Caroline's voice wavered.

Bonnie's head snapped up, her eyes widening in shock, disbelief clouding her. ''Wha-what do you mean she hasn't gotten rid of the body? Ste-''

''Stefan is abiding by her wishes. She's saying she needs more time. She also…''

Sensing uncertainty Bonnie squinted, slightly bobbing her head to the side waiting for Caroline to continue.

''She also _what_ Caroline'' Bonnie questioned harshly not liking where this was going.

''Just understand she's hysterical Bon, and we've never seen this Elena since her parents death!'' Caroline waved her arms attempting to keep the next blow at bay.

'**'Care!**'' Bonnie yelled

''She won't speak to you until you bring your spell book, and try to reverse the spell, or attempt to bring him back to her for a little while longer…like some ghost voodoo shit or something, so only she can talk to him at least, instead of actually have him gone forever'' Caroline plopped back on the couch, crossing her legs, her brain about to explode. There was mourning Jeremy in a weird way, and then having her two best friends simply transitioning from unbreakable, to breakable in a matter of seconds.

Bonnie felt like her blood was beginning to boil. Didn't Elena know that she eventually would try to figure something out, _without _being asked? Didn't she know how painful this was considering they both-no, they **all** have lost people they loved in their lives? Didn't' she understand that she too was feeling some type of guilt? What was going on? Who was Elena, and what was happening to her best friend?

''Those were her words?'' Bonnie gritted her teeth.

''Entirely'' The blonde bit her lip watching a slew of emotions run its course on the Bennett's face.

''Well I guess I've got to get to work then, don't I. But I want to talk to her, need to hear and see it for my own eyes.'' Bonnie growled, walking towards the table with two water bottles. She chugged one, then tossed the other in Caroline's direction.

She hated this. She hated that even when she was going to do good from the depth of heart **without **being asked or told, she had the most unselfish and positive intentions. The fact that Elena, her childhood friend was demanding such things behind her back, and sending a god damn messenger to do it was so unlike her; So rude, and condescending. But then something hit her. Was I like this when Grams died? Did I blame my best friends?

**No. Never**. She thought to herself.

But she did ask for space from her friends for a little while and left to stay with family friends until she was ready to be a teenager again.

Did she ever blame Elena for Stefan and Damon's behaviour? Their existence? Their burdens on the town at the time?

**Not once.**

Sure she was upset Elena was involved with him slightly but she kept it there, because she knew her best friend would never even think of blaming something at big on someone who had no power to do such a thing, despite being associated with the latter.

''I know this sounds bad, but… you don't have to play nice with her because of this Bon. You're doing this because you care, and a lot of you is doing it for her…Because she lost her only blood, but, you don't have to continue to smile for those who don't deserve it''

Smiling sadly, Bonnie nodded her head listening to her truthful words.

''Don't get me wrong, I love Elena to death, but through all our loses we had each other. We trust and was there for one another, there's no reason for this on her part, though she does have every right to be upset, furious and all that, but not at you.

''Yea I know, it's just… I can't believe she said that… I can't believe anything anymore to be frankly honest.

''Look, we'll get through this, we always do, despite how long it takes, but we will okay?'' The blonde hair beauty wrapped her strong arms around Bonnie's neck before taking their bowl of tissues and water bottles to the kitchen.

Agreeing silently, Bonnie tucked back a lock of hair behind her ear letting her friends words sink in. She sniffled grabbing a tissue from the tissue box and wiping her nose. There was only one thing she could do, and it would be dangerous but she was going to do it. She had to try.

She had to try and bring Jeremy back to life.

* * *

><p>Pulling in to the drive way, Bonnie got out of her car, and then pulled out her iPhone.<p>

**B- Hey… I wanna see you, I need you, and I'm so sorry it's been this long…**

**D- you know I didn't mean to do that to the kid.**

**B- Of course, I know… it was just so…so sudden, I didn't know what to do, I ran from you**

**D-You have to promise you'll never do that again, I don't like when you do that, I won't have it. We're together now. You have a problem, you're upset, you tell me, and we work it out.**

Hating how he'd always get so predatory-like and demanding Bonnie decided to just let it slide, because at the end of the day he was right. She loved him, and if this was going to work they had to talk to each other about everything.

**B-yea okay… I agree. Where are you?**

**D- less than five meters away little bird**

Before fishing for her keys, Bonnie texted again asking what he meant. She spun around her porch, but didn't see a single sight of him anywhere. Finally tossing up her keys in her hand, and unlocking the door, she pushed it open, and then her heart stopped.

There Damon stood, in nothing but naked glory. His dark black locks shun in the lightly dimmed room, his piercing blue eyes staring down at her short five foot seven frame with intense gaze upon his face. Her insides tingled, her lady parts burning with passion and desire as her eyes lowered down to his chiselled chest, his hard rock abs, then his… oh god his long large cock. She shouldn't be reacting like this right now, but nothing could help her. And the worst part? He didn't look happy. Not at all. Not one bit.

''Close** the door''** He told her, waiting for her to comply and watched her drop her purse and keys.

She did as she was told, and gulped turning around and jumping as he pushed her against the opposite wall, ripping at her tank top and spandex tights in high speed, leaving her in her bra and panties. He invaded her space, pressing his body against hers, running his thumb down her lips and neck her breath hitching, and his hard glare never letting up.

''Da-

''No. You left me without more than a couple sentences and a phone call for almost two weeks Bonnie. Two damn weeks!'' He yelled clenching her waist, causing her to flinch.

''I'm sorry, but-

''Shut up Bonnie, I told you that night we shared together, those days after words, meant everything to me. It tied you to me, I need you every day, and I need to be certain I have access to you at all times! YOU ARE MINE!'' He finished unable to let her go.

Staring in to his eyes, glaring back at him for yelling at her and being a jackass, she understood what he was feeling. He felt fear that she'd leave him and move on after hearing him profess his love for her and visa verse. He didn't want to her run from him (not that she'd get far till he'd grab her and lock her in his house) and he wanted to let her know in advanced what this relationship meant to him. How deep this went for him. This wasn't a fucking game. She knew what she was getting herself in to, and she knew she would be able to handle him. But he was so complicated, and some parts were still yet to be tame and un-hidden.

''I said I was sorry, but you **need** to understand that the only way this is going to work also is if you give me the space I need and not to cloud me all the time when I need air'' She spoke her head held high, his body still towering over her like a giant to a midget.

''I'm sorry but two weeks is not space, that's running away. I was lenient but that's it Bonnie, you aren't pulling that shit again.'' His voice grew, his hold tightening on her sides.

''DAMON! You're hurting me'' she cried hitting his shoulder.

''I'm sorry'' He whispered sincerely, making her heart melt.

**Damn bad boys and their hypnotizing soft sides.**

Resting his head in the crook of her neck, his grip loosened. He sniffed her, groaning, and loving her soft skin, her light, airy fragrance, and the smell of her arousal. She was ready, and so was he.

''It's been too long little bird; I need to be in you… **Now''.**

''Then have your way with me vampire'' Bonnie challenged causing his head to snap up and down at her.

He didn't dare laugh but she saw the humour in his eyes. He was still pissed at her, but amused. Definitely amused.

''Not here'' He whispered

''Then wher-

Bonnie didn't get to finish as Damon picked up on his shoulder, slapped her ass harshly and trekked up towards he room for a night of hot, passionate sex. She knew he was going to go easy on her, but he did love her, and she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She needed release after all the pain she was going through the past couple of weeks, and better yet Damon would be there from now on with her, supporting her. He was her rock, and she was his princess. They were in for the long haul despite the upcoming events that would test them. It was a make or break...a hit or miss.

Could true love really be enough?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Next on: Just one night, please? …  
>flashback<strong>

**''Where is he Stefan!? Bonnie screamed, rushing down the stairs in baggy sweats and Damon's oversized tee.**

**She gazed around frantically, her hair in a messy bun, and Damon in tow, his feet heavily hitting the ground before stuffing his hands in to his pockets.**

**''Where's Elena?'' She asked, her body shaking.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Just one night, please? Chapter 40**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon **

**Playlist: Dead in the Water: Ellie Goulding**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates on this story and my other one. I've been working on a new all human Bamon story, and it's pretty big, so it'll be out probably next month, I'm just working on a couple of chapters first. Anywaaaaay, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''Where is he Stefan!? Bonnie screamed, rushing down the stairs in baggy sweats and Damon's oversized tee.<p>

She gazed around frantically, her hair in a messy bun, and Damon in tow, his feet heavily hitting the ground before stuffing his hands in to his pockets.

''Where's Elena?'' She asked, her body shaking.

Her eyes gazed upon guilty faces. Caroline, Stefan, Damon…but no Elena, and definitely no Jeremy. Now she was worried. There everyone was with frozen looks upon their faces, yet no one was budging. But then she saw it. She saw Caroline's runny nose and saddened composure, and Stefan's guilty eyes. What went on through Bonnie's mind, she didn't want to believe. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

''C-Care… tell me where Jere is''

''B-b-bon'' Caroline croaked, immediately throwing her hands up cupping her mouth muffling her harsh sobs.

Bonnie's body began to tremble dangerously, her heart freezing, causing her skin to go pale. Tears began to stream down her face, her breath hitching as she attempted to catch her breath. She felt like the whole world was crumbling around her, as if time had stopped. She tried to grasp the reality of the situation she was suddenly placed in but her body and her mind fought against it. Instantly she felt strong arms engulfing her, attempting to calm the disastrous storm about to come. The curly haired witch shook and shook, eventually pushing away at the intended comfort Damon tried to surround her with.

''NO! NO! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENEDED NOW!'' She screamed demanding the answers she truly didn't want the answers for.

Bonnie paced back and forth, spinning her head around the room to look for clues. She needed something, something to let her know that maybe, just maybe it wasn't true, that it wasn't her fault. That his death wouldn't be placed on her hands, that maybe one time in her life things didn't turn to shit after the seemed to be getting just a tad better.

Just then she noticed Stefan staring at Damon intently, his eyes boring in to his brothers. His hands in his pockets tensed as she turned towards the man she gave her virginity too. She walked to him, lifted her head up and held on to his loose shirt trying to find the right words without full out accusing him of what seemed to be the obvious. She breathed in and out slowly, biting her trembling lip before speaking.

''Baby'' She whispered quietly not caring the rest of them could hear.

''Cara'' Damon whispered back unable to look her in the eyes, but took her hands in his, shut his eyes and placed her palms on his temples, knowing her powers would trace the memory he had of the murder he committed blindly. But she backed away, shaking her head vigorously.

''Just say it Damon, she needs to hear, it'' Stefan spoke up for the witch.

Jaw tensing and heart constricting just by looking at his heartbroken witch, Damon decided this was the only way she would be able to start moving on, **without** the damn kid in her life. The truth hurt, but he would agree that he didn't want her to hear it from anyone else and risk the story being flipped in any harsh way.

''I killed him Bonnie. While I was under the spell… while I was feeding, I knew he touched you. He tried to claim you when he KNEW he wasn't supposed too. He knew the rules but he decided not to follow them for whatever gotdamn reason. Now as much as I hated the Gilbert, I didn't care for taking his life, I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't possessed by the switch of my humanity.

He watched as her body continued to tremble, he hands clenching close and shut. Caroline ran towards her gripping her shoulder in case she lost the ability to stand after Damon was finished. If anything the blonde didn't know if Damon would be able to have the privilege of being around Bonnie any longer. It was all just too much.

''H-how d-did you do i-it'' She asked, her voice filled with nothing but sorrow and content.

''Bonnie I'm not going-''

''Stop trying to save me! Stop trying to protect me! It's my life that's blowing up in flames here too! I'm not Elena and I will not be treated like some battered corpse!''

Using his vampire speed to force her against the wall, he locked her wrists in his hands forcing her to stare up at him through tear filled eyes.

''I ripped his heart out of his body, I fed on it, and just as I was about to eat him whole Saint Stefan came and took him away from me. Again, you know I wasn't myself Bonnie, I know it isn't an excuse or a scapegoat, but it wasn't me, you need to grasp that-

''I am, a-and I have'' She responded, sniffing her nose.

''D-do you still love me'' He asked placing his head in the crook of her neck, his voice sounding so small, so innocent, so lonely, so scared, it caused her heart to swell in guilt. But guilt for what? She didn't do anything wrong. Sure she did the spell, but it was to save his damn life. Maybe she didn't really understand the consequences for it, the lives that would be endangered. The life that was lost…

But she wasn't Katherine, and she wasn't going to treat him wrongly for something he intentionally didn't even have control over.

''I still love you, but-

''But what?! No Bonnie. No. You aren't leaving me. You aren't going to walk away, not like this'' He growled.

Please, I-I just need space right now. To think, D please" Bonnie begged, her throat clogging, her desire to run building up inside of her.

Nostrils flaring, the vampire bent his head down to catch her lips in to a searing kiss, not caring that she wasn't able to return it. Instead she bit down on his bottom flesh causing him to growl. He was turned on immediately but he wouldn't force her in to anything just yet. If she need a couple of hours to think he'd let her have it, it was the least he could do.

Releasing her, he bowed his head as she ran out of the house instantly, with Caroline in tow. The door slammed just as Damon punched a large hole in to the wall. Then another. Then another. He went on till the wall was covered with his blood, and till the skin on his hands returned back to its normal self. Turning around he came face to face with his brother. He knew there was no way Stefan would let his brother loose the one thing that meant the most to him but he felt resentment. He felt as though he was hiding something from him. But he wasn't in the mood to go through another one of his tug-o-war arguments. He just confessed to his girl that he personally murdered her best friend's brother. Definitely not something to celebrate about, he thought.

''Not now brother…not now'' His voice strained making his way out-side the back of the house and in to the forest.

Stefan stood in silence, relishing in the horrid moment. There'd be a happy ending, and he'd find Klaus and kill him for not telling them about the Slayers curse, even if it meant his own death. He had to do it for Elena, Bonnie and whoever else loved Jeremy.

He _would_ avenge his death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! So the chapters for this story and my other one will be a bit shorter for a bit due to my attention focused on starting up another story, but it'll still good I promise! R&R my darlings!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Just one night, please? Chapter 41**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: So I think there was some confusion in regards to the last chapter. It wasn't Damon who wanted to avenge Jeremy's death, it was Stefan. Damon in all honesty doesn't care about Jeremy, only Bonnie's well-being.**

* * *

><p>''She didn't! She couldn't have!''<p>

''Yea she did'' Damon responded sighing as he watched his beautiful human spring up from the couch, throwing away the light sheet he had placed on her just hours ago.

So much for a peaceful nap.

''It's only been two weeks, how could she have actually done this?! I mean she didn't even save his body! Is she fuckin insane!? That…that….that BITCH!'' The shocked witch began to hyperventilate, attempting to push away from Damon's arms.

''Listen. Bonnie listen to me! He screamed, making her breath deeply in and out before looking in to his eyes. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. We got in there before the house even had a chance of burning him. We saved his body okay? Maybe a couple of burns and scratches, but we got em. She doesn't know it yet, and we're planning on letting it stay that way for now''. Damon cooed her, wrapping his comforting arms around her body, calming her nerves.

''I-I'm just so fuckin tired of her bullshit. I didn't mean for anything to happen like this. I really didn't, and now…now when I try to bring him back, I'm sure she will still hold some type of grudge against me if he does come back.

Damon paused, taking in her words of despair, his eyebrows dipping in to the creases of his forehead. ''What do you mean _when_?'' He whispered lowly holding her shoulders tightly.

''You know I want to bring him back Damon, don't act like I never told you! In fact I told you last week once I figured out Elena turned on me!'' She yelled, pushing him away from her.

Bonnie fumed, her insides crumbling at the mere fact that Jeremy really wasn't here anymore. Making jokes, trying to get her alone, talk, smile… he didn't even graduate. He didn't even have the chance to go off with the girl of his dreams, get married and have kids. He wouldn't ever have that luxury if she didn't even try, and she'd be damned if she had to live all eternity with this guilt clouding her heart.

''Of course I remember you saying that, but let's be honest; you were in the heat of the moment. Sometimes we say things we don't mean-'' Damon stopped short, realizing how big he just fucked up. ''What I meant to say is-

''No yea go on I'm listening Damon. We say things we don't mean right? Which means I don't wanna save him, maybe it was just some shit I just came up with to blow off some steam? Yea fucking hilarious''.

''You know that's not what I mean Bon'' He sighed frustrated. He was only good at two things. Fucking and **always** getting what he wanted, but at the moment he wasn't accomplishing any of those two. Relationships weren't ever his thing, considering the bitch Katherine, then…well there was Elena in the equation, but all he felt for her was annoyance, sometimes care, and pure hatred for making Bonnie feel the way she was feeling after all the shit that went down.

''I don't know, and I honestly don't care right now, I'm going over to talk with Elena, it's your choice if you want to come or not'' She grumbled, grabbing her dark shades, walking to the door.

''I don't think that's a good idea right now, do you?'' He turned towards her, lifting his eye brow.

''I get she's mourning, we all are, and again she does have every right to be the most fucked up out of all of us, but I am not going to sit here and wait around for someone to get off their high horse to do something about it''.

Smirking, Damon bowed his head, shaking slightly from side to side before making his way to the curly haired beauty. He backed her up against the wall, placing both of hands on the wall, either side of her head. He stared down at her, waiting for her to look up at him. Once he counted every second to a minute, she finally let up, staring up at his blue orbs, with her arms crossed around her body.

'' Give me two minutes'' He whispered quietly his eyes scanning her all over, making her blood rush.

The way his intense stare amplified her body, made her feel so uncomfortable, but safe in his company, made her so truly confused, but it was one of the many reasons why she loved his so much. Most of the times she couldn't read him, because he was so difficult to understand, like he was waiting for all of those layers within him to be attacked. But over the time they spent together, without words, he was telling her that she was the reason why he'd open up to her. She was the reason why he wasn't so damn angry all the time for no reason… She was the reason why he wanted to love, why he wanted to be the person he had always secretly aspired to be. And that's all she could ever ask for, so sometimes she had to take one for the team and just be patient with him, because he was trying, but then again it was no excuse to do wrong consistently without expecting consequence.

''Make it one and I promise I won't tackle Elena on the floor and rip her hair out'' She challenged.

''Are you kidding? I'd pay to see that happen, but all covered in chocolate sauce of course'' Damon chuckled, watching the mocked disgust on the witch's face.

''You're disgusting'' She responded shaking her head attempting to hide her smile.

He snatched her chin with the tips of his fingers, bending down to kiss her soft plump lips. He nipped her with his teeth, licking the light wound, groaning as her blood melted on to his tongue. He told himself he'd use more control around her that he'd take a step back from now on to give her the space she deserved. But things were **so **much easier said than done. There was no way he could even think about letting her out of his watch for more than a couple of hours. She was just too damn important to him. If she knew about all those nights he'd watch her while she slept, or followed her every time she went out with friends he never knew about, or that she never mentioned…(speaking of which he would have a conversation about that with her later) she would think he was being completely over-protective, creepy even. The one time he saw a group of amateur jocks whistling at her as she was walking towards her car. She rolled her eyes giggling before saying bye to her ''friends''. The moment she was out of sight, he had compelled them to throw punches at one another until they all broke their noses and fractured a rib. There was a reason why they didn't show up to practice for three weeks.

''Thirty seconds left'' She groaned in his mouth, fisting the collar of his shirt in the balls of her hands.

Pulling back just a tad, Damon accepted the time he was given to stare in to her eyes, and just soak in the glory of having her there with him. She stared back, the sweet intensity in the air rising. He focused on her strong beautiful piercing green eyes, loving the way in shun in both the light and dark, and her sweet enticing mocha skin, glistening, her texture so soft, so lovely, so tantalizing against his own. Her long soft curly hair was another favourite of his. It smelt like rain kissed leaves and lavender; so sweet, so entrancing. Her body though…was truly a special sacred, star gazing temple. She was the perfect definition of the perfect girl, prancing around with **the** most perfect figure. With full breasts, slightly toned flat stomach, perfect ass, wide hips, and athletic long thighs, she could easily take over Kim Kardashian's empire and make it her own.

Loving the silence, and sensing her calm, Damon kissed her cheek, silently asking her permission for something he needed and she secretly wanted.

''Bite me, its okay'' She closed her eyes shut, waiting for the slight pain. Instead all she heard was the ripping of his skin and watched as the vampire's lips and wrist glistened with his blood.

''W-hat are you-

''As much as I want to, I can't always be selfish with you. I need to always know you're okay and that I can protect you. This makes me feel like I can do just that''

''Alright Edward Cullen, who are you and what have you done with my Salvatore'' Bonnie joked, laughing at his offended expression.

''Edward wishes he was as good looking at me. That little pussy, reminds me of Stefan sometimes'' Damon smirked turning her around, her back against his chest.

''Well Stefan is a bad boy now remember? Rippah? Kinda hotter than Edward don't ya think?'' She teased, chuckling as she heard him growl from behind her.

''Keep that up and I'll fuck you for days, and you won't be able to walk for weeks'' He threatened, knowing how much she loved his dirty talk.

''Mmm tempting, but I'm not about to explain to everyone why my vagina feels like it's on fire literally every second of the day. Not to mention wobbling around like a freakin' penguin. It's just embarrassing'' She puffed.

'' I think you'd look cute walking all wobbly and shit'' He pushed aside her hair kissing and licking her neck.

''Asshole''

''I'll fuck you there too, don't worry love'' He finished pushing his wrist against her mouth, stopping her from cussing him back. She held on to his arm, sucking the blood from the wound so seductively, he couldn't stop himself from popping an erection from behind her ass. She rubbed herself up and down, never stopping till she was finished drinking her fill. Before she had a chance to wipe away his blood from her mouth, he spun her around, lifted her from the ground and crashed his stained lips against hers. They both fought for dominance until Damon finally gave in, moaning as she sucked on to his bottom lip, then moved on to his neck, knowing well that if she even succeeded in to marking him, his skin would just heal it away. But she did it anyway; she sucked and bit down hard on his neck causing him to growl loudly as he flopped them on what seemed to now be her bed.

''Wait stop,'' Bonnie mumbled, her head suddenly spinning.

''Bonnie. Bonnie what's wrong, talk to me'' Damon eased up from her neck, pulling her to the side of the bed, as he knelt down in front of her.

''D-Damon something's wrong'' She whispered, shivering.

''What is it Cara, what are you feeling'' He responded, his voice filled with worry as he ran his hands up and down her shoulder in comfort.

Instantly Bonnie's eyes shifted completely white, her orbs disappearing as her voice deepened

''Death Mr Salvatore. Death is coming''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now things will be changing, and I suggest you read back to around chapter 30 if you've forgotten a couple of things that have occurred (just to refresh your memory) because it's all going to be connecting. Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my other baby ''It's Just the Beginning''! R&R my loves .**


	42. Chapter 42

**Just one night, please? Chapter 42**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Guys I've finally published my new all human dark Bamon story, please oh please go read it, and tell me what you think! I really wanna share something different with you, hope you like it. Anyway, enjoy…**

* * *

><p>''You aren't going anywhere near her again'' Damon said to Bonnie, his eyes darkening, his once warm gaze shifting murderous.<p>

''Look I'm fine okay? I-I'll be fine, I'm just worried about Stefan, haven't seen him since, you know…'' Bonnie mumbled tiredly, rubbing against her bruised neck.

Damon lightly slapped her hand away from the damaged skin, his cool hands doing wonders to the heated injury. She couldn't believe Elena had done that. She couldn't believe Elena had actually attacked her. None of it made any sense. Of course they weren't on the best terms but the idea of fighting her was just _that._ An **idea, **that's it. How could years filled with friendship be instantly torn and stomped on like shit? What could have caused this? And was it just her or did something else happen? Bonnie thought, quickly pushing her thoughts down deep in to a hidden place for the time being. She, Damon and the rest of the squad were surprisingly-wait for it- at Klaus's house discussing the fate of the town. Not that he gave a fuck but he knew something was coming, something stronger than his father, and stronger than anyone of his siblings, and he wanted to be ready. But what else was in there for him to want to bring us all together? For a fucking truce?

'' I want to call a truce'' He began.

Bingo.

''Truce? Are you out of your damn mind? You took my mother, used her as bait and now you want to call a fucking truce?! Hold me while I- ,Caroline was then stopped by Tyler. He shook his head, cupping her cheeks in the palms of his hands. He whispered a few words to her, rubbed her back and pecked her soft lips before motioning her to sit on the couch to take a breather. He told her to come back in when she was ready.

The young hybrid knew they were no match against Klaus, especially considering that he was sired to him, once a pon a time. Arguing would get them nowhere, and quite frankly he had to keep his cool, because he knew of the slight attraction he held towards his girlfriend and he wasn't down to fuck shit up today. They had to deal with the bigger issues at hand.

''She wasn't harmed darling, just made her drink some vodka, and compelled her to head off to bed. You're lucky I was bored and had to focus my attention on this lovely dysfunctional couple here that night'' Klaus smirked directing his attention at Bonnie and Damon.

''I think Barbie's reaction was head on. What the fuck do you want bitch, and what's it going to cost us now''. Damon rolled his eyes growing frustrated almost instantly, recalling the events which took place when Klaus had bitten Bonnie and given her his blood. It still irked him to this day that the assholes' blood even had the chance to run through his witch's veins.

Klaus smile slipped from his face, his blood beginning to boil. One thing he didn't tolerate was disrespect. Sure he could dish it out but no one dare try to dish it back towards him.

Sensing intensity in the air, Bonnie sighed heavily, tossing her hands up in to the air to shut them both up. ''Why do you want us here Klaus'' Bonnie questioned crossing her arms against her chest.

'' Say my name again and maybe I'll give you a hint'' The original flirted, his dark blue eyes devouring her body. She shivered at the thought of him even coming near her again. After that night at that restaurant and being attacked by him in the elevator pissed her off, and she wondered why he was now even giving her a second glance, considering he seemed to be a little interested in her best friend.

''First. Gross. Don't even try it. Second, where the fuck is Stefan, I want him to hear all the bullshit that's about to fly out of your mouth'' The curly hair brunette sassed, her eyes widening only to see that her attitude was turning him on.

Pushing her slightly behind him, Damon growled setting his mark on his territory. He didn't give a fuck if Klaus was a million years old; he did not share well, and wasn't going to let him try and seduce what was his.

''Speaking of an old friend, he won't be joining us tonight'' Klaus pointed out, after drowning a cup of what seemed to be blood.

''And why is that?'' Tyler said, watching as Caroline made her way back in to the main room, wanting to hear where he friend had been for the past day.

''Well that is one of the reasons why I wanted to bring you all here today, in fact this is about your friend Elena'' He chuckled, watching everyone's posture stiffen.

''What. About. Her.'' Caroline gritted her teeth, tired of his riddles.

''Well, I killed her. And she's in the hospital as we speak. A little experiment might I add, it's a longer story if you would like to hear the rest''.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He can be a pain in the ass can't he? And the flashback will all be included in the next chapter. Thanks so much! R&R !**


	43. Chapter 43

**Just one night, please? Chapter 43**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Lorde:Pure Herion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: And the flashback…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Night…<strong>

_''Stefan don't bring her here. Please don't. Just make sure she doesn't see me okay? I love her, she's my best friend but I really can't right now. It's just too much'' Elena pleaded staring in to her boyfriend's eyes._

_Elena, baby I get it I do, but this isn't her fault you have to understand. No one knew this was going to happen'' Stefan softened his voice, staring back in to his lovers eyes. There was absolutely nothing he wouldn't give her in this world but he couldn't lie to her and agree with her harsh accusations against their friend. He couldn't, it wouldn't be right._

_''You don't hate her'' He continued, slowly sounding out his words, surprised he even had to remind her of it._

_''I-I dont know. I-don't, but…Stefan he would still be alive if Bonnie hadn't gone through with this fuckin spell!''_

_''I hate to say it but if it weren't for Damon going to the witches, we all wouldn't be in this predicament'' He cupped her face, wanting her to understand._

_''But Damon always gets himself in to shit Stef, he always does and-_

_''And who's the one always saving him from his shit? All our shit'' He questioned her, waiting for the obvious reply._

_''But this time she-_

_''She did what she thought was right, how can you really think this is what she wanted to happen in the first place? She was dealing with her feelings with him. Both Damon and Bonnie were, it couldn't have been easy. I mean look at us Lena, look at how much we've gone through and how much we've overcome._

_But I still fell for him in the midst of everything. Elena thought, shaking her head, her mind playing games with her. She never loved Damon she knew that much. But there was a time when she and Stefan were going through rough times with Klaus involved that she began to take Damon's affection for granted, and slowly began caring for him more than she should have. She should have stopped there, and she did once Bonnie and the eldest vampire became more than just friends, but it was like things were held on pause. The great thing? Stefan was there, and she loved Stefan, and her un-developed feelings for Damon could never compare to what she and Stefan had created together. But after everything that had happened…Jeremy's death. The one family member she had left. Gone. _

_Damon wasn't getting any sympathy hugs from now on. _

_''I don't know what to say to you right now Stefan, I really don't. My baby brother who I was supposed to protect is dead. He's DEAD STEFAN AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE ANYMORE!'' She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Stefan gripped her waist pulling her flush against him, enclosing his arms around her waiting for to calm down. _

_''Believe it or not, all I have is you, and I'll help you through all of this. I promise. Use me, love me, or hate. I'm here for you. I'm here to stay if you let me'' Stefan raised his voice, speaking over her harsh sobs._

_''Stefan don't ever leave me please, even if shit goes bad and something happens to me, please know that I'll always love you and fight for me. Please, I need it. Please'' The brunette cried in to his chest, her body shaking._

_''I love you-_

_''__**Promise you'll save me Stefan''**__ Elena halted her sobs for a second, gazing up in to his grey orbs._

_''Lena what are you talking about of course I'll save-_

_Just then the front door of the manor was swung open and in walked the beautiful curly haired witch and blue eyed vampire. Bonnie strutted in front Damon, determination clear on her face. Elena's spun around, wiping the tears from her eyes, wanting to see if what she was seeing was actually real. She didn't want to see her, so why the fuck was she here?_

_''Lena we need to talk'' Bonnie said stopping a meter away from her, not sure if she wanted to get close. There a black tint in her eye that made Bonnie want to keep her distance. Maybe it was just her lack of sleep, Bonnie thought._

_''Bonnie get __**out**__'' Elena snapped, spinning around glaring at her best friend._

_Bonnie's eyes grew wide her steps halting. Not ever had Elena spoken to her like that, and it shocked her. The witch's mouth opened then shut, not sure how she could get through to her friend. _

_Watching her facial expression, Elena sighed deeply, knowing what she said sounded harsh, so she lied, and tried to make the best of the situation before she completely lost it again._

_''Look, I'm sorry, but I'm tired okay. I can't do this with you right now''._

_''Do what? Lena I'm confused as to why you're being this way towards me. I just want to be here for you, but I'm hearing you don't wanna be around me? You're avoiding me and you're acting like I'm…I'm Klaus! I didn't want any of this to happen, and I'm so…so sorry. You know I'm going to do everything in my power to get Jeremy back, even if it ki-_

_''Alright, that's it, shut up Bonnie, what the fuck are you getting at'' Damon growled, tired of listening to his witch beg little miss Gilbert for unnecessary forgiveness._

_''Damon stay out of it please'' Bonnie whispered harshly, watching as he walked towards her from behind._

_''No. Let him finish Bon, I wanna hear what he has to say. I mean isn't it fair to do anything in your power to strive and bring back someone who meant so much to us? Isn't it fair to want to bring back the glue in our ''family'' so the rest of us can move on?'' Elena spoke tauntingly, her skin growing pale._

_" Glue? Who Jeremy? Gimme a break" Damom mumbled, glad only his brother had heard._

_''Elena, what are you saying'' Stefan jumped in, grabbing on to her wrist, only to have her snatch away from his grasp and shake her head in pain. She hissed before gathering herself together making her way to the witch._

_''What's happened to you. Are you really trying to say that you'd be okay with me d-dying for Jeremy?'' Bonnie's lip trembled, finding some way to wrap her head around what was actually happening._

_''He __**was**__ my only family'' Elena pouted playfully. ''Oh my god just go Bon I'm sorry, I'm tired, please go away'' She flipped, stumbling, only to have Stefan catch her._

_''Listen fix your girl Stefan, she's fuckin lost it''._

_''That happens to you when you're friends kill your brother'' _

_Silence._

_''Okay we're leaving, let's go Bonnie'' Damon growled, grabbing a hold of her waist._

_''No. There's something wrong with her. Elena what the hell, talk to me'' Bonnie's voice cracked, pulling away from Damon's touch._

_''Bonnie, just give her time, w-we'll figure this out'' Stefan said to her, unable to look at her in the eyes. Stefan felt guilty for the way Elena was treating them, especially Bonnie, but them being there really wasn't going to make matters better._

_''Elena you really gonna talk to your best friend like this? I mean coming from miss girl power yourself I wouldn't peg you for the one to bitch out like this and expect everyone to __**still**__ kiss your little princes ass!? Who the fuck do you think you are?!_

_''THE GIRL YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH!''_

_Stefan froze in place._

_Damon's jaw ticked._

_Bonnie's jaw dropped._

_Elena shrugged, rolling her eyes._

_For the second time that night, no one felt in their right place. The intensity in the room was somehow thicker than the time they realized Stefan had become compelled by Klaus, and right now nothing was working for the whole of them, and Elena wasn't making things easier._

_''Sorry but I think I got you confused with Katherine at the time''._

_''YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' Elena yelled, charging towards the vampire who insulted her. How dare he call her Katherine. She was nothing like her, and everyone seemed to think they were identical without the whole damn look alike bull-crap. But she was done. She was done being treated like some soft doll. Someone would pay for causing her all this pain. She didn't care who, she didn't care how, it would be done, and at the moment Damon seemed like the perfect target._

_''Elena!'' Stefan yelled using his speed to grab her, pining her to the floor._

_''Calm down Lena, calm down!'' He yelled, hating the way she was fighting back. This was worse than when she put on a fit before burning down her house, knowing Jeremy was inside of it. Then she was completely mourning, out of control, but now…now she was hysterical, moody, dangerous and cynical. Just like he was when he became Rippah Stefan._

_''I just want him back! I want my brother back!'' She screamed crying yet again, kicking and punching._

_Bonnie lifted her hand to her mouth, tearing at the sight of her once best friend. She was glad Damon hadn't fell in to her trap and manipulation, and she was glad he was by her side, if not, she wouldn't know how to handle herself or get home without collapsing for that matter._

_''Don't. I know what you're thinking but it isn't worth it right now, she's not herself''. Damon cupped her face, letting her know how he felt about the situation._

_''I know. I know. Lemme just try okay? Then we can leave, I promise''._

_''__**Bonnie**__'' He said sternly, knowing she wouldn't listen to him, but felt the need to try anyway._

_Standing on her toes, Bonnie gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips, squeezed his hand, and then turned around to the now calm Gilbert. She walked to her friend on the floor, bent down with Stefan still holding her arms down. She smiled sadly, pushing a strand of hair off her sweaty forehead._

_'' Lena, I don't know what's happened to you, but you're gonna get better okay? And I'll do the best I can to help, but…but not if it kills me''. She said, realizing that she couldn't always keep saving other people, and had to finally focus on herself._

_''Stefan let go of me I'm okay'' Elena smiled weakly._

_''Don't be stupid'' Damon rolled his eyes, his fists clenching._

_''Shut up Damon'' Elena yelled glaring at him._

_''Stefan please, I just wanna talk to Bonnie okay? I'm stressed okay, come on. Baby please'' She whispered up at him._

_''Try anything and you're done Elena'' Damon cut in, watching her every move from the scotch table._

_Stefan pondered the thought for a minute before letting her up slowly standing behind her as she stood in front of Bonnie._

_''Bon. I need you to just try for me okay? Please''._

_''Lena I already told you I would, even if you didn't ask I would have''._

_''I know, but-_

_''You don't have to say anymore, I think we've both had a rough night. Look you were there for me with grams and I'm gonna be there for you with J-jere'' Bonnie said, patting Elena's hand._

_''Wait. He's coming back though, so I won't have to be mourning for long'' Elena sighed._

_''Uh, if I can bring him back Elena. __**If.**__'' Bonnie stated firmly, making sure she understood._

_''No Bon. When''._

_Bonnie Instantly felt like a red flag was shot up. Her friend was on the verge of insanity, and she didn't know she'd ever snap the fuck out of it in such a short time. Stepping back slowly, she quickly signaled both Salvatore's to stay calm and remain where they were. She knew it would be especially hard for Damon, but she wanted, no, needed to get in to her head, she had to understand._

_''No. If. '' Bonnie repeated._

_''You __**said**__ YOU WOULD HELP!'' She screamed her body shaking violently._

_''Helping is a whole different definition in your eyes Lena!''_

_Suddenly Bonnie was being tackled on the floor; Elena's hand grasping the left side of her neck as Stefan tried grabbing her off cursing as Damon pried her bloody fingers from the witches' neck._

_''Let go!'' Bonnie shouted feeling her strength growing by the second, the pain gratifying._

_''YOU FUCKIN LIAR!'' The doppelganger cried at the top of her lungs, digging her fingers deeper in to her shoulder before Stefan had fully pulled her away from the screaming witch._

_''Is the dick that good hmm Bon? Better than trying to help YOUR BEST FRIEND?!'' Were the last words she said for the night before Stefan was left to compel her to take some sleeping pills and go off to bed. Ever since the night of the fire, Stefan had stocked all the water with vervain, and in this case he'd find out soon if there was an answer to her misery._

_In a flash Damon picked Bonnie off of the floor, and in to his arms bridal style, cursing for not having his guard on her up long enough to prevent her attack from happening. He was her god damn protector, though he knew she could handle herself, he couldn't even protect her from her best friend._

_Bonnie grew silent, her body tensing as she felt comfort in cradling her head in the crook of his warm neck with her arms wrapped around his him. He kissed her forehead, growling as he stared down Stefan._

_''We'll figure this out'' He said, watching as Stefan nodded, leading a silent Elena up the steps._

_''I got you little bird'' Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear before taking off._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Bonnie's Room<em>**

_''I-I'm okay. I'm all cried out babe'' Bonnie giggled sadly, staring up at her naked Greek God from her bed._

_''Stop trying to be this strong warrior, you can break down in front of me. Never be afraid of that'' He spoke to her jumping in the soft bed pulling her naked body flush against his own. He threw the sheets over them, to keep her warm, the chill in room causing her to shiver._

_She hissed as he bent his head down to kiss her bruised neck. The pain was still very much there and Damon had licked away all the blood on the way back to her house, and now after refusing to drink his blood, Bonnie felt as if she needed to remember this moment. She wanted to feel pain, because feeling emotional pain hurt more, so the distraction was good for the moment. She'd let this bruise heal on its own, like a regular human would._

_''You know I would have gladly shoved my blood down your throat but I enjoy licking your wounds even better'' Damon groaned as she brought her lips up to kiss him, biting his lower lip._

_Bonnie's face grew content, still having difficulty processing the night and the horrid events._

_''We'll get to the bottom of this, but you have to understand Bonnie, I'm not going anywhere. You getting hurt right in front of me like…that? It's not going to happen again. I'm never leaving your side, and no one will ever put a hand on you __**ever again**__. You're stuck with me'' He stared down at her like he was gazing in to the depths of her soul, his fingers lightly holding her chin so she wouldnt look away. She shivered._

_''You know I can protect myself Damon'' _

_''Yea, but not against your own friends'' He finished, watching as she let the truth of his words sink in._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Elena… well it's about to get even more crazy, believe it or not. Love writing for you guys! Please go check out my new all human Bamon story Temptations Lair ya'll! would greatly appreciate it a ton! Thanks so much! Happy reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Just one night, please? Chapter 44**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon **

**Playlist: Back to life: Celine Dion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Shits going down...**

* * *

><p><em>''Speaking of an old friend, he won't be joining us tonight'' Klaus pointed out, after drowning a cup of what seemed to be blood.<em>

_''And why is that?'' Tyler said, watching as Caroline made her way back in to the main room, wanting to hear where he friend had been for the past day._

_''Well that is one of the reasons why I wanted to bring you all here today, in fact this is about your friend Elena'' He chuckled, watching everyone's posture stiffen._

_''What. About. Her.'' Caroline gritted her teeth, tired of his riddles._

_''Well, I killed her. And she's in the hospital as we speak. A little experiment might I add, it's a longer story if you would like to hear the rest''._

The room went silent for what seemed to be hours until everyone until Bonnie broke the silence first.

"You're lying" She clenched her fist.

"Now do you really think I would bring you all here to my home for a tea party and biscuits? I don't remember being that civil for about six hundred years love" Klaus smiled wildly, loving the broken expression on all their faces.

"Y-you killed her, no. Just no! Why would you do that, she has nothing you want, what would this benefit you!" Caroline trembled in Tyler's arms.

"Well just as an experiment I suppose, I actually need your help, and that's why you're here" The original sighed, with his crossed his legs, sipping on his cup of warm blood.

"Are you out of your damn **mind!**" Damon growled making his way towards the blonde man.

"Ah the overpowering, simple minded, lust craving brother has come to the rescue. I suppose to solve the actions I've created, you want to tousle around, break my neck and show some male testosterone in hopes of turning on your sweet beautifully figured witch" He winked at the caramel beauty from behind the Salvatore.

Picking up on the exchange Damon growled, grabbing Klaus by the collar of his shirt, and pulling him up from the chair.

"Damon" Bonnie screamed as Klaus gripped his neck with his pale hand.

"One bite and I'll leave you for dead Salvatore, make up your choice now, or sit down like the little pup you are and let me finish before I get cross" Klaus gritted his teeth, letting go of Damons neck.

Slamming him against the nearest wall, Klaus rolled his eyes as the witch ran towards him, helping him stand before touching his healing wounds on his back.

"Talk. And stop beating around the bush" Tyler said lowly.

"Remember who created you" Klaus began before walking over to the large table, flipping open a large book.

"I'm doing her a favour. Someone is after her and once I find the cure for her she'll get it. But only because I need her blood for my hybrids. She needs to be stronger and her pathetic human life won't do her any good for the mayhem that is about to explode in our faces soon"

"Who is after her and why, and where the hell are you getting this shit from?!" Bonnie raised her voice. Instantly Bonnie froze, her eyes widening, before she began to shake. "W-wait. What do you mean stronger".

"She's in transition" Damon interrupted, grilling Klaus with his crystal orbs.

"No. NO!" This can't be happening right now!" Caroline cried.

"Well it is, so suck it up doll" Klaus grinned crossing his arms against his chest.

Bonnie wiped away the tears from her eyes, attempting to get her head straight, the reality of her best friend being dead, messing with her emotions.

"Damon, that's…that's what it meant. The other night… when…"

"You're eyes turned freakishly white and you kept repeating "death is coming"? Yea this must be it" He said growling keeping his nerves under wrap.

He was furious, Elena was killed by Klaus and none of them knew it was coming. The odd part was, he felt sad. He didn't know what that meant but he did, and that was something he wasn't intending to let Bonnie know. He just hoped wherever Stefan was, he hadn't found out yet.

"We're not gonna stand around to listen to this crap, we gotta find Stefan and get to Elena" Damon yelled, punching a whole in Klaus's wall, before grabbing Bonnie by the hand.

"We aren't finished" The original yelled from his place.

"To hell we are" Tyler muttered holding on to a shivering Caroline.

"You said she was muttering random words am I right? Like a trance? Well that means whoever and whomever you are associated with are in danger as well, and quite frankly I would like to know what the urgency to kill is all about against my knowledge" Klaus growled back loudly.

Bonnie stopped, turned around and walked up towards the hybrid. "You mean you don't know who it is?" She whispered.

"This is what frustrates me the most love, and I need to know as soon as possible before I send in reinforcements" He replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, grinning as she burnt his fingers and took a couple of steps back.

Bumping in to Damon, Bonnie took his hand and squeezed it, trying to calm the both of them down. She was lost. Elena was going to be a fucking vampire and she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"That's why she's been acting so…so…"

"Off? Weird, put off, offensive? Shall I continue?" The blue eyed devil chuckled.

Feeling her blood boil for the third time that day, Bonnie's eye slightly darkened, tears staining her eyes, the fire place blazed ferociously, the curtains and walls catching flame.

"Y-you monster!" She roared, heaving, her eyes dilating.

The room shook, book shelves falling, walls shaking, and chairs crumbling. What surged through Bonnie's veins was nothing like she had ever felt before. All the sinister things Klaus had done rushed through her mind, causing her power to take a new toll. How could he have killed her best friend. Why does making hybrids have to be so damn important to him? Why her. Why Elena? She thought to herself, the memories of their childhood slightly calming her.

"I suggest you cut the theatrics now love, before I decided to finish her off once and for good!" Klaus screamed at the top of his lungs, his smile devilish but his eyes murderous.

"You wouldn't dare you son of a bitch"

With a flip of her finger, Bonnie threw a stake in his torso, his grunts causing her to bring herself back to normal with the help of Damon's soft caresses around her waist and neck.

"Let's get outta here" Damon stated, not looking for an answer as he devoured her lips in to a searing kiss, growling as she bit in his lip, sucking the pint of blood she drew. He pulled her by the wrist, telling Caroline and Tyler to call Stefan and track him down as he rushed through the front door.

* * *

><p><em>"She will pay. I don't know how, or when, but she will. Her and her little boyfriend too".<em>

_"And how will you make that possible?" The voice inside the man's head said._

_"How I always get things done. With blood as my reward" He chuckled, rubbing his hands across his face._

_"Good, now be careful, the original seems to fancy her as well" The inner voice growled._

_"I don't gotta white oak stake for nothing"_

_"You're attached to the best friend and her dead brother. Don't forget what your mission is" The voice ended before leaving the man in peace._

_"They'll pay, they'll pay in many ways"._

* * *

><p>"Stefan!? Stefan where are you!?" Caroline yelled through the boarding house.<p>

"Stef!" Tyler shouted in to the empty hallways.

"We should go, he's probably at the hospital with…Lena," Caroline choked.

Sighing, Tyler walked over to the Caroline, taking her by the waist, while she wrapped her arms around him in comfort. They didn't know what their next step was, but they had to keep moving, they had to be strong for each other, for the sake of their sanity. Caroline felt the pain of losing one of her best friends, but she also felt anger. Did Elena want this? Was this some way to show she didn't need protecting? The blonde shook her head, wanting to forget the last horrible thoughts she thought about her now inhuman friend.

"Alright, but anytime you need air, you let me know okay? I'll take you far away so you can think. Don't ever hesitate". Tyler mumbled in to her hair.

"I know…I love you Ty" She whispered trembling.

"Love you more babe"

* * *

><p>"Bon, look at me" Damon yelled.<p>

Bonnie stood in the front of the hospital doors shaking, feeling as if she were in a trance, and not realizing where she was or why Damon was screaming at her.

"BONNIE!"

Blinking her eyes, the witch looked around her, staring up at the ER sign to the small plants, to the random elderly man stupidly smoking a cigarette. Was he asking for a death wish? She thought to herself.

"Damon, you're hurting my ears" Bonnie moaned, rubbing the sides of her head.

"You fuckin blanked out for a minute there, scared the living shit out of me, what the fuck was that about?!" He screamed, his veins popping from his forehead and neck.

She eyed him, his sexy disheveled hair, his worrisome facade, the look of fear etched in the depths of his beautiful face. He was a hot mess. But a mess no doubt and Bonnie felt horrible. Everyone seemed to be worried about everything else that they were forgetting to worry about each other. Or maybe it was just her, forgetting to take care of the man that she loved. He had been doing so much and she had been so distracted she didn't even ask how he was doing. Grabbing the Salvatore by the waist, and looking up in to his crystal blue eyes, she whispered for him to kiss her. And he did, but looked away the moment their lips disconnected.

"Look at me" Bonnie said urgently.

Walking off to the side Damon shook his head, gathering himself and his thoughts before coming back to her.

"Tell me what that was" He demanded sternly.

"I-I don't know I just feel like something bad is going to happen but I mean everything bad is happening so it's not a surprise Damon what's going on with you, are you okay?" She asked, caressing his cheek, tears threatening to fall as he pulled away from her simple touch.

"I'm fine" He replied finally staring at her, hands on his hips.

"Then…then why are you avoiding touching me right now?" Her lip trembled, as she frowned slightly.

Picking up on what he had just done, the vampire took her face, pecked her lips, then trailed kissed along her face and neck. He stopped once he reached the other side of her face, and licked her bruised wound.

"I'm sorry, I-I just want to protect you, and looking at this fuckin bruise on your neck reminds me of yet another time I couldn't protect you, let me heal you, please" He begged sucking on the spot, causing her to moan in pain and pleasure.

"Mmm-Damon…o-okay fine, but bite me first" She whispered against his face.

He moved his head back up, staring in to her beautiful green eyes, before he took her by the waist, instantly transporting them to the side of the empty hospital. Quickly ripping off her light jacket, he pulled down her blouse and bra, covering his hands over them, massaging, pinching and suckling on them, growing hard as she moaned in to his touch. Pushing herself in to him, he growled, slamming her against the brick wall switching positions. Running her fingers up and down his black shirt, Bonnie made her way down his pants, unbuckling his belt, dipping her hands in the confines of his drawers. He took control before she could take out his member, and felt herself being pulled up from off her feet. Holding her by the waist with one hand, he took out his cock, before slipping it in her, causing her to catch her breath, enjoying every thrust and moan in which consisted of voicing his name. This wasn't a slow romantic call for attention. The pain in their lives caused people to die, or get hurt, and right now, they needed this more than anything. They were tied and without the other, they felt they wouldn't be a reason to live on. It just wouldn't make sense. They wouldn't let the fear of the events in their lives drive them apart.

"Damon, faster" She moaned.

Damon sole purpose in his life to always please the women he loved, and her please wouldn't go unnoticed. He rammed her harder and harder, her breathe quickening a little too fast than he would have liked, and realized he may have been hurting her. He groaned as he released his load in to her, slowly lowering her down as she shook, her orgasm causing her to see stars. She would never find another lover like him, she thought. He was perfect.

"Why'd you stop" Bonnie cringed as he let her feet touch the ground.

"You can't take it right now Bon, and as much as I don't want to go in there, we have to, you have to, and I'll be right by your side the whole time" He cooed to her, fixing her clothes as she fixed his own.

"I want you again Damon please" She whispered, feeling her whole world crumbling before her.

Pulling her chin up he pecked her lips, then bit in to her neck, hearing her sigh in assurance. "You think I don't want to fuck you dry? And eat you out for hours? Well I do, and once we leave here, I'm taking you to my cottage and it's just going to be you and me and I'm going to take care of you".

"Promise?" She asked.

"Cross my fuckin heart, and hope to die. Again" He smirked, feeding her his blood from his wrist.

"I wanna take care of you too Damon. You need it, and I know you like to be hard headed, and a jackass about it, but I love you and I want you to never forget that okay?

Damon was taken aback. There was always something she said that made him love her even more than he loved her the day before, and because of her, he was slowly starting to see the good in others and mostly himself. He knew he wasn't going to become some saint like his brother Stefan, but there was hope for happiness and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone for that matter take that away from him.

"C'mere" He growled, kissing her soft lips.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Elena, I'm so sorry" Stefan cried in to his hands, staring up at her still form on the hospital bed.<p>

Elena lay un-moving for two hours after passing out from the pint of blood Stefan had given her earlier. Her fingers suddenly began to flex, back and forth, a frown spreading across her face before her bloodshot eyes shot open. She sat up instantly, spinning her head from Stefan to the door. She licked her dry lips, sticking out her tongue and grabbing on to her throat.

"Elena!" The younger Salvatore shouted, rushing by her side.

"Ste-Stefan! What…W-where's DAMON?! I want to see Damon! Where is he?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing his away from her.

"Damon?" Stefan choked out, his worse fears coming to life.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed…**


	45. Chapter 45

**Just one night, please? Chapter 45**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: The whole sire bond thing, I'm just gonna switch it up a bit. Well I do that with everything, so no surprise there. Btw- Happy New Years ya'll, make it a good one!**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is happening?" Bonnie screamed, running through the hallways, as all the nurses and doctors ran in circles screaming.<p>

"Stay close to me" Damon whispered lowly as he walked in front of her clearing the path of hysterical citizens.

"Damon, I can-

"I know…I can hear her too" He sighed, grabbing her by the hand, and pulling her towards the room around the corner of the hallway.

As they both entered the room, Bonnie gasped as she saw a vamped out Elena Gilbert sitting on the cold floor, rocking back and forth with traces of blood scattered all around the room. Drenched with sweat, her hospital gown dark and red, Bonnie's froze, unable to believe what she was actually seeing.

Bonnie walked slowly towards the doppelganger, but was stopped as Damon blocked her with his hand, shaking his head for her not to go near her or make any sudden moves.

Suddenly, her head shot up, her eyes black as night, and tears running down her bloodied face. They all stood still for what seemed to be minutes before Elena finally broke the silence.

"I-I don't know what's happening, I didn't think it would be this bad. I-I didn't know-

Silence.

"Someone say something!" She roared, tears filling her eyes again.

"What do you mean you didn't know it would be this bad Elena?" Bonnie whispered, her lips trembling.

"We made a deal" She whispered.

"**What deal"** Damon growled darkly, his fists clenching, trying to maintain his anger.

"With K-Klaus I let him do this to me. He promised that no one would get hurt. He said-

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN MIND!?" Damon roared, punching the wall in the hospital room repetitively.

Unable to find the words to speak, Bonnie watched as Elena picked herself from off the floor. All she felt was such surprise, shock, guilt and slight disgust. The little girl she once grew up with was now the one thing she had had sworn to protect her from.

"I asked him to turn me. I couldn't do it anymore! I don't want to feel this way anymore! I don't want to feel like every second I turn around Jeremy will be there when he really won't! THIS FALSO HOPE IS KILLING ME! IT'S TEARING ME APART AND I WANT TO TURN IT ALL OFF! IT'S TOO FUCKIN MUCH!" Elena roared, fangs shooting down from her gums.

"SO YOU DECIDE TO PUT YOUR LIFE IN DANGER AND SACRIFICE THE ONE THING WE SWORE TO PROTECT!? YOU'RE FUCKIN HUMANITY ELENA. THAT'S WHAT IT IS. ONCE YOU TURN OFF YOUR EMOTIONS THAT'S IT. YOU WONT BE THAT SWEET INNOCENT GIRL EVERYONE SEES YOU TO BE. YOU'LL BE JUST ANOTHER CARBON COPY OF KATHERINE" Damon yelled back, his own face vamping out, the veins around his neck bulging, the atmosphere darkening causing Bonnie to shiver.

The witch trembled, her mouth gaping open, still not being able to believe her best fuckin friend just turned in to a damn vampire, not by some random vampire, but an original, **Klaus**! And to top it off, Bonnie was getting mixed feelings about how Damon was reacting towards this whole ordeal. Or maybe she shouldn't, considering the fact that she too was feeling the same way. The shock of it all, the anger, it was reasonable wasn't it ?

Suddenly the hospital door was being slammed open, the glass shattering before them. In walked a disheveled Stefan Salvatore, his shirt ripped, and eyes darker than night. He looked tired, worn out, sad. It seemed like the ripper Stefan wasn't too far from home. He gazed over to everyone in the room, sighing deeply as his eyes finally landed on his lover. His broken, lost lover who didn't seemed to be very worried about him at the moment.

"Everything's under control. But we should probably get out of here" Stefan whispered, but loud enough for the rest of them to hear. He tried to be calm, but Bonnie noticed he found it difficult to even look Elena directly in the eyes.

"Stefan?" She croaked, wanting to be near him all of a sudden.

"It's handled. T-the doctors, patients, the screaming. I compelled them".

"Stefan I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry-

"Your blood Damon" Stefan continued, ignoring Elena's cries in the process. She had your blood in her system when she died. Before she was turned. It was y-you" Stefan said, his voice holding zero emotion. He stood there staring blankly at nothing, trying to fit the pieces together without losing it.

Bonnie froze, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, but she had to be strong. She had to be strong for herself, and for Damon. If not, she didn't know how she'd be able to handle herself in any type of next situation that would involve both Elena and Damon in the same sentence. But she couldn't fathom it. Elena could be sired to Damon. She could be falling in love with him and not have any clue how do deal with it. She would never be the same and despite the fact that now Bonnie was okay with vampires, she could never be content with the fact that her once best friend that she grew up with would always want to be around the man she just fell in love with. Bonnie always knew she had bad luck, but to such extents amazed the hell out of her. It drained her of emotion. Hope. Hope that life would somehow be beneficial towards her in the future. But how could that be possible when it was written in the history of books that witch and vampire were never meant to be?

"We need to get you out of here. M-maybe I can find a spell, maybe I can fix this..." Bonnie began to rant, her fingers trembling as she ran them through her curly locks.

"No. NO. NOOOO! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO TOUCH ME. IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN, AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL LIKE IT AS A VAMPIRE, I WON'T HAVE TO FEEL GUILTY ABOUT WHO IM GOING TO KILL OR WHAT IM GOING TO SAY! I WONT EVEN THINK ABOUT JEREMY. I WONT THINK ABOUT THAT ONE PERSON I SWORE TO PROTECT AFTER MY PARENTS DIED AND I CERTAINLY WONT BE JUDGED FOR IT, BECAUSE NO ONE WILL GET TO FEEL SORRY FOR POOR ELENA WHO COULDN'T FUCKIN PROTECT HERSELF!" Elena spat, beginning to hyperventilate. She began to throw things across the room as tears sprung from her eyes, the blood on the floor causing a larger pool of blood to spread on the balls of her feet. She tried to smash the window open, cursing at her lack of control as the glass speared through her flesh.

"OR MAYBE I SHOULD JUST FALL TO MY DEATH, MAYBE THERES A STICK LYING AROUND TO PIERCE THROUGH MY FUCKIN HEART! I COULD FINALLY BE WITH JEREMY".

"Elena! Stop this! I said I'd try to get him back for you! I said I'd try! Let me try for fucks sake! Stop doing this!" Bonnie screamed, feeling something within her she had never felt before. It coursed through her veins making her feel odd yet scared for what was going to happen next.

"I NEED CERTAINTY BON, NOT HALF ASSED PROMISES!" Elena roared, scratching the walls with her fingers, her blood painting the walls.

"**Bonnie get out of here"** Damon growled, turning towards her, showing he wasn't asking for her permission.

"No Damon. I'm not running from this! I can fucking fix this!" She cried.

Instantly, the curtains were being lit, the floors shaking, the white tiles cracking beneath their feet. Black veins streamed across her neck and face, the dried tears upon her face drying before Elena's eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU BONNIE, STOP!" Elena shouted unable to keep her emotions a bay. Her senses were heightening and her magic blood wasn't helping her with controlling her thirst.

"**Touch her and you die Elena. I won't fuckin hesitate. **Bonnie! Bonnie look at me!" Damon shouted over the noise of everything crashing and levitating around the room.

He jumped over the hospital bed, grabbing Bonnie by the waist, before Elena could have the luxury of attacking what was his for the second time. Using his other hand to throw Stefan in Elena's way, he stared in to his brothers eyes, sending a message they both knew only they could understand.

"Do it Damon" Stefan mumbled, unable to look him in the eye. He nodded in response, turning to Bonnie and kissing her on the forehead.

"Just get her out" Was all Damon said before Stefan grabbed the witch and sped her out of the room.

''DAMON! DAMON NOOOO! DAMON LET ME FIX THIS!" Bonnie screamed, slowly and slowly losing consciousness from the speed Stefan was going. She caught her breathe and slipped in to the darkness.

"I'm sorry Bonnie" Stefan whispered in to her ear.

* * *

><p>"I'm going home"<p>

"I-I don't think that's a good idea Bon" Stefan sighed, lifting his head from his hands.

"This place is giving me the creeps right now, too much pain, and frankly if Elena comes back here I have a feeling it won't be pretty" She smiled sadly.

"You're probably right. Wait, I'll drop you off, don't feel comfortable with you walking or taking a taxi alone" He offered getting up and grabbing his keys from off the counter top.

"Thanks…Hey Stefan"

"Yea?"

"I'm so sorry. You've been through so much shit, and it keeps biting you in the ass and…I-I wish I could make it all go away, I really do"

"No…it's fine. I guess I could say I've been through worse, but-

"But this tops it all off" Bonnie frowned looking up in to his painful eyes.

"Guess it does" He chuckled, running a hand through this hair.

"Look, we're gonna find that cure and Elena will be human again. Just remember this isn't her. Whatever we see of her now is due to Damon's blood. She's sired to him and that's all that you should worry about. Not the fact that you think she truly loves him okay? It's a sire bond. That's it" She deadpanned.

Nodding his head, Stefan forced a strained smile for Bonnie, accepting the hug she initiated. A tear ran down his face, glad Bonnie couldn't see how far over the edge he really felt. Pulling back Bonnie smiled, and linked arms with him.

"C'mon let's get you home".

* * *

><p>After Stefan had dropped Bonnie off at her place, and made sure she locked the door and placed a protected spell around her house, the witch decided that she deserved some R&amp;R. She didn't want to dwell on the fact that her best friend was probably in love with the man she loved, and the fact that Damon was once in love with her and the original bitch of them all, Katherine. But there was no way she could feel any type of worry or insecurities towards the situation because after all they've been through in such short time, she knew she could trust him. She trusted him with her life. She did. She really did, but sometimes even the people you trust the most, are who can ruin you in the end.<p>

"Pizza, bath, then ice-cream" Bonnie mumbled, nodding to herself as she shook her head, stuffing back the horrible events of the past week to the back of her head.

After placing left over pizza in to the microwave, she pulled herself on to the counter, whipping out her phone to check for any messages.

Zero from Damon

Zero from Elena

Zero from Dad

Twenty one from Caroline

Two from Tyler

One from Stefan

Peachy.

The microwave beeped, knocking her out of her thoughts, cursing as smoke filled the small space. Bonnie sighed, grabbing a banana and a bottle of water instead of her now burnt pizza slice. She devoured the fruit draining the rest of her drink before heading up the stairs to reply to her texts and calls. She decided to respond to Caroline first, seeing as though she probably assumed she was dead after the first thirteen calls. But Bonnie wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She would just end up pissed or in tears, and right now, she just wanted to be alone, in Damon's arms, but she would settle for alone time, seeing as though he didn't seem to care to contact her after everything that had happened in the last five hours. So she settled to text Caroline that everything was really fine (code for not fine) she was safe, and that she would come by and talk to her the following day. She finished off with texting Tyler the same, just without all the hearts and kissy faces…and same with Stefan, telling him she was okay and that she wouldn't mind a ride from him in the morning back to his house. But she felt horrible. The women he loved just fell in to his brother's lap and now he practically had no one by his side. How could I have not invited Stefan over? Bonnie thought to herself, and she walked to the bathroom to set the tub as she waited for him to pick up.

_Bonnie, is everything okay?" _ A bit of panic set in his voice.

_Stefan, I'm fine I'm fine. I'm an asshole, I don't want you to be alone right now, why don't you come over and we can watch a movie together or something? _ She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't decline. **She didn't know what he'd do in this state.**

_Can I make a rain check? Just need to be alone. Need to think about some things, you understand right?__** I hear ya brother.**_

_Yea sure, I understand, but come by at any time if you need to talk okay? I'm serious Stefan; don't do something you'll regret. I'm here for you._

_Silence._

_Stefan?_

_Bonnie, in another life, I'd make you mine…Thanks for the support, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Night Bon._

Bonnie stared at her phone as he hung up, not believing what he had just said. This was the second time he hinted being hers and partially she understood. I mean if the woman you loved kept falling out of your grasp consistently, like your entire life, that definitely wouldn't keep you sane nor happy with the decisions you've made. But damn, if anyone has ever experience a bitch of a heartache that had to be Stefan. Bonnie decided she'd let it slide, it wasn't a big deal that he said it, just the fact it made her feel worse about his situation. Elena was gone for all they knew, and didn't really know when they'd get her back. Maybe next month…next year? Never? No. She shook her head, wanting to think positive. She stared at her phone wondering if she should call Damon. Maybe his hands were too tied with Elena. He knew how to handle these situations and left it up to him to take control of a situation she was sure he'd been in before. But even the strongest of people needed help. Needed someone to guide them or check in on them so they knew they we're always thought about.

"Fuck it" She shouted at no one, dialing his number and waiting for an answer.

Ring

Ring

Ring

After another two rings, it went to the answer machine. _Clearly I can't answer the phone so leave a message if I care, and if you don't, well you've heard my voice, so you're welcome._

**He is so obnoxious, **Bonnie thought smiling. "Damon it's me, I'm fuckin worried about you, so call me back asshole" She ended, setting her phone down on the side of the tub as she stripped, placed her locks in a bun, and hopped in the hot bath filled with lavender oils since she ran out of bubble bath soap.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the times when her Caroline and Elena were just three young girls in middle school, living life spirit free, and the only problems they had to deal with was how not to get caught cheating on a math test. Angry tears streamed down her face, causing her to dip her face in the water for a second, and then rubbed her tired eyes. She curled up in a seated position wrapping her arms around her naked body and leaning her head against the wall.

"Got room for two?" A voice said, making Bonnie jump and scream, holding her hand towards her heart as she raised her head to gaze upon a blood stained, battered Damon Salvatore.

"D-Damon? What the hell happened to you!?' She screamed as she hopped out of the tub, running her wet fingers over his face.

"You didn't answer my question" He said, ignoring her question staring her down.

"What? Oh my God, yes, jeeze there's room for two, stop changing the subject!" Bonnie's voice grew impatient.

He stood there in silence for a minute before running his bloody hands over her clean body, glad she didn't care at the moment. It was **his** blood after all. He stepped back to run his wild eyes over her naked temple shaking his head at her beauty making her blush.

"I love you. You know that right?" He questioned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know. Damon what is it. You're scaring me" She cried, holding on to the back of his neck, their foreheads against one another.

"I want to make love to you. I need to be inside you" His voice cracked, doing things to her.

Her breathe hitched and nodded her head, as she went on her tip toes to capture his lips with her own. He pulled back, so he could remove his leather jacket and shirt. Bonnie unbuckled his pants, pushing down his boxers along with them, as he stepped out of them. Once he was naked it was her turn to stare at him.

He was absolutely beautiful. His chiseled jaw, his hard rock abs, his perfect pale skin, his manly chest, and his long, long, member she couldn't wait to be inside her. She didn't know how she was so lucky to have him. With her. Beside her in her life. He was a pain in the ass, sometimes immature because he was just someone who always needed attention, and hard headed, dark, and insensitive, but he knew how to love her. Make her feel wanted and loved. That was just it. Nobody was perfect. Some will either ruin you, complete you, or both. And right now, she was okay with that.

Pulling in to the shower instead, Bonnie's priority was to clean him off. It seemed like most of the blood on his body was his, and by the look of his face she didn't want to pry and ask questions. She would wait till the morning for the story. As for now, her man needed attention and care.

Damon growled a low throaty sound that vibrated through her neck as he kissed the spot just under her ear. He loosened his grip, turned her to face him and carefully placed her arms around his neck. He leaned in, his gaze so full of heated passion Bonnie nearly melted right then and there. They stared in to each other's eyes, the warm water cascading down their bodies soothing their tension. She began soaping his body, using her hands to rub up and down his arms, back, chest, and cock. She bent down kissing the tip of his member.

He pulled her back up pushing her against the tile wall not wanting her to take control this time. When his lips met hers, she couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through her body. She hung on tightly as he nibbled at her mouth, groaning as his fingers found her sacred mound. His rough finger tips circled her sensitive bud as he pushed her legs open wider with his knee. He dipped one long finger in to her wetness, then another, swallowing her cry in his mouth. Bonnie let her hands slide down over his broad chest, her fingers mapping the planes of his rippled muscles all the way down to his cock. He was oh so long. He was big, smooth and damn hard against her palm as she stroked him base to tip. Moaning, he slid his fingers out and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Look at me" The witch whispered.

She waited till she had his eyes back on her.

"I'll always be there for you okay? Just don't fuck it up" She finished, her lip slightly trembling.

Grasping her tightly, he lifted her chin, pecking her cheeks then her soft lips.

"I'll die trying Bambina" He whispered as he slowly entered he tight womb.

"OHHHH GOD! Damon!" Bonnie's head dropped back, her body thrumming with the intensity of unexpected emotion. She felt his lips on her soft chest, moving up her collarbone and over her neck to the tip of her chin.

"Open your eyes babe" He breathed, and she did, as slowly as possible, basking in the moment. He pulsed inside of her as she met his gaze, shocked at the intensity staring back at her. "You're mine Bonnie, whatever happens, whoever tries to interfere you're fucking mine".

Bonnie felt tears spilling slowly down her cheeks as he stilled waiting for her answer. He was claiming her, marking her for his own again, and instead of being insulted by it, she knew he knew her answer.

"I'm yours" She whispered against his lips.

She clenched around his as his thrusts came fast, more insistent and strong. The tension went stronger, exploding out from her core as she felt him cum inside her. She was floating, all the tension and doubts draining away as she collapsed in his arms. He hugged her, carried her out towards the bed, and dried her off.

Pulling the sheets over the both of them, Damon held her against him, her head against her chest. She nuzzled as close as she could get, not wanting an inch of space between them. Looking up at the vampire, Bonnie puckered her lips, signaling for him to take the hint.

Damon chuckled, lowering his head, and capturing her lips in to a searing kiss. Snaking her hand beneath their bodies, Bonnie ran her hand down the plains of his abs, ending at his hard member, gripping him. She pumped him ever so slowly causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Bonnie, you're teasing" He growled as he threw his head back against her headboard.

"Sounds familiar" She giggled, taking her hand back, licking it, then placing it back in its place.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out till you can't even walk straight" He gritted his teeth, as her pumps grew faster.

"Promise?" She said in a sultry seductive voice, feeling herself get what at his dirty words.

Damon's eyes grew dark and wild, liking where Bonnie was taking this. He pulled her back up, underneath him and entered her roughly, smiling as she moaned and screamed his name over and over again. He needed this. He needed her. He needed someone to come home to every single day to check him, to make him want to fight for what he wanted. It may not be perfect, but to him it was. That's all that fucking mattered. But how would things turn out if Elena never gets the cure?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone is having a blessed holiday! I will be updating the rest of my stories by the end of the week or a little before. Thanks for everything and love BAMON!**


	46. Chapter 46

**"Ravishing" Chapter 46**

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

**Playlist: Tourist-Your girl (Majestic Remix)**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!

**A/N: LOOL sometimes the reviews I get should make me mad, but they actually make me laugh… look guys, we all hate Elena. Personally I get it. A part of me misses the Elena from season 1-2. But she changed, and Damon is someone who was in LOVE with her and Katherine for the longest time. SO, as much as that goes, Elena will be in this story and Bonnie WILL find it difficult to cope with the fact that she is now sired to him. But this isn't a Delena fic for a reason. Understand the circumstances they're in and the effects of that. I'm here because I love to write, especially for you guys, but if you don't like it, that's totally fine. I can't be mad. I thank you for sticking through for this long. But if you're here to stay, stay because you're reviews, and favouriting my stories and me as an author makes me very happy, so I thank you for that. **

**Okay! Enough of the spiel…please enjoy the rest of this story my beauties!**

* * *

><p>"How you feeling girl?"<p>

"I'll be fine; it's Elena I'm worried about. I wanna strangle her, but then our childhood together keeps rushing back like…full force you know?" Bonnie sighed, running her hands through her messy hair.

"I get it. She turned off her humanity. She's practically Katherine now. You know what she said to me the other day?" The blonde frowned crossing her arms in a huff.

"Something bitchy I presume?" Bonnie chuckled, staring at the beautiful sunset on top of the mountain ledge.

"That there isn't even a point of me going to prom cuz I've gained weight, and that my dress wouldn't even fit me. I mean, I'm a fuckin vampire! I can't GAIN weight!" She yelled throwing her arms up in to the air.

"Care, it's her alter ego talking. Just ignore her. I'm sure she has an essay to write home about me, but I'm choosing not to let her piss me off and get under my skin" Bonnie nodded to herself, her eyes never leaving the sky.

"Bon"

"Yea?"

"Look at me" Caroline whined.

Finally turning her head to face her best and only friend at the moment, the witch raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What is it Care?" she asked.

"I'm proud of you"

"What? Why?" The brown-skinned beauty questioned, unsure as to where she was going with her statement.

"Because you aren't mopping around anymore, letting the Elena ordeal fuck with you. You're taking a stand and living your life. And I'm proud of you bestie. It's been three weeks and you're holding up." The baby vamp smiled her killer-wat smile, engulfing Bonnie in a tight warm hug.

"You know I love you right?" Bonnie laughed, grabbing Caroline's hand and squeezing it in comfort.

"And our prom is going to be freaking amazing! We have to get your dress Bon"

"Girl, prom is four months away. Valentine's day hasn't even rolled around! And speaking of which… how are things with you and Tyler?" The witch motioned, making bunny ear with her fingers.

"Well honestly… we're amazing. Remember the very first day I came back from vacay?"

"Yea you literally began to rant about hooking up with bare guys, then cried about not being with Tyler for the whole summer. Why did you guys even break up? Bonnie asked concerned, watching the mixed emotions cross her face.

"Well… he was… well there was this girl Haley. Remember her?" Caroline sighed, staring at her hands and shaking her head.

"Don't tell me they-

"No…no, I believe him when he said they didn't hook up or anything else "sexual", but he left school early to go with Hayley… There was a pack in the Hallacian mountains located in some… country and they wanted to re-group and Tyler wanted to teach some of them to resist vampire compulsion and how to control their werewolf urges I guess… "

"Wow, that's great! I mean I'm glad he put his energy to use other than smoking and drinking his days away" Bonnie mused, not realizing Caroline didn't get to the part as to exactly _why_ they called it splits.

"Well I kind of gave him an ultimatum" The blue-eyed girl pursed her lips in embarrassment.

"Caroline Liane Forbes. What the fuck do you _mean _you gave him an ultimatum? Oh god" Bonnie scrunched her face in confusion.

"I-I said I wanted to go with him. That we could even travel, that we could just be together…"

"But he turned you away…"

"He said he didn't want me in danger. That werewolves didn't usually mate with vampires, and I'd only be a burden for the rest of the pack. He didn't want to put me through that" Caroline gulped, knowing if she kept talking, she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears.

Sensing her hesitation, Bonnie scooted closer to her friend, letting her rest her head on to her lap. Playing with her hair, the witch yet again looked off in to the sky, watching as dark was taking a toll on the day. Bonnie realized that everything around them, whether it be relationships, death, the supernatural, even prom were times when they needed each other the most. Through thick and thin they had to tough it out, make sacrifices and carry on in life without losing themselves all at the same time. It was inevitable where their life would take them, but they knew as long as they had each other's trust, maybe just maybe they could make it.

"He loves you. And I completely understand why you _both_ called it quits, but that's the past now okay? You both are together, and you both are willing to make it work through the long haul. And I'll be yours and Tyler's therapist when ya'll get too dramatic" Bonnie chuckled rubbing her eyes with her fingers.

"I fuckin love you Bon Bon, you know that?" Caroline smiled, lifting her head up from her best friends lap.

"I mean yea, I'm fabulous duh" Bonnie joked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Shut up Katherine, now let's get your ass home, I'm sure Damon will want to rip my throat apart for having you out late" Caroline scoffed, bursting out in laughter as she looked at Bonnie's facial expression.

"Very funny Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Bonnie rolling her eyes as she giggled. " And for your information, I told Damon I was spending the night with you because well he's not my freakin dad and I can do whatever and whenever the hell I want. So let's stalk up your fridge cuz I'm ready to pig the fuck out!" Bonnie winked, rising from the soft lush grass, dusting off her tights.

"OMG YESSS! It's about time! I've missed our movie nights so much! Okay first, go grab your things, and meet me at my house in about an hour okay? I've got drop by the station to see my mom, don't ask" Caroline frowned, grabbing Bonnie, and lifting her on her back.

They sped through the dark forest, passing by trees and ponds, the birds flocking in the air with their wings stretched wide. Once they got to their vehicles, Caroline set Bonnie down, immediately fixing her hair searching for any twigs.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" The caramel skinned beauty chuckled to herself as she placed both her hands on her car with her head bowed.

"You're so sensitive; you should start drinking vampire blood to fix those little nicks and screws" The blonde stuck her tongue out.

"I...I uh, I already am" Bonnie shied away; hiding a smile as she opened quickly opened her car door and took a seat.

"Ummm I'm sorry…WHAT? Since when?!" She squealed, pushing her car door open so she couldn't leave.

"Care, we have all night to talk about it, now go see your mom! I'll be at your house at 8:30 SHARP!"

"Ugh fine, but don't act like you forgot this conversation when I ask you again later!" Caroline screamed, watching Bonnie's car pull out the driveway and down the road.

"I love you toooo!" Bonnie screamed back out the window before focusing her eyes on the road.

* * *

><p>"Where's Stefan?"<p>

"Just leave him be for crying out loud" Damon growled at Elena.

"Why are you being so rude to me? Damon if your little Bon Bon isn't putting out, I've got some goodies for you right here" Elena whispered in his ear, not really caring if Stefan could hear from wherever he was in the house.

Grabbing the long haired brunette by the throat, Damon slammed her against the living room wall, applying pressure as she gasped for air.

"I don't have a problem with bitches, and trust me I've had my fair share, I mean, you still kinda remind me of Katherine, but if Bonnie's name pops out of your doppelganger infested mouth one more time I **promise** you'll be wishing I killed you the second you turned" He whispered back darkly in to her ear.

"Y-You l-l-love me D-damon. A-and until you r-realize t-that, t-this is g-going to b-be one h-hell of a r-ride" Elena choked out through gritted teeth.

"You're pathetic Elena. Stop trying to kiss me, you're repulsive" He growled squeezing on her throat harder.

"**S-STE-F-FAN**!" Elena cried out, her eyes rolling towards the back of her head.

"Oh so now you want him? You want to use him like you did to him when you confessed your feelings for me?" Damon eyed her frowning in rage, bringing back memories from the month before Damon when on his first date with the witch.

"S-h-u-t -u-p! She gasped, clawing at his hands, ripping his flesh in the process.

"You didn't tell him that did you now? He yelled.

"Fuckkk y-y-ou!" She screamed back, seeing stars in her eyes, slowly losing consciousness.

"And how is it that you still care about my dear dear brother's feeling when you have your emotions turned off? Hmm? IS HE YOUR FUCKIN ANCHOR OR SOME SHIT!? STOP WITH THESE MIND GAMES ELENA! STOP FUCKIN WITH PEOPLE! YOU'RE CONFUSING YOUR DREAMS WITH REALITY!"

**"ENOUGH!" **A disheveled Stefan roared appearing from the bottom stairs.

Surprised that Stefan had finally come out of his room after a week, Damon stared at him, only now realizing that his brother had heard everything. The eldest Salvatore unclasped his grip on Elena's throat, not paying at attention to her gasping for her dear life on the floor.

"Stefan-

"Save it, I'm leaving, don't ask where" He announced, grabbing his leather jacket from the couch, unable to glance at Elena who stared up at him in worry.

"B-ut Stefa-n" The girl called out to him.

"You aren't the Elena I knew. And it seems pretty clear you weren't who I thought you were when we were together. You should probably l-leave Mystic Falls. Or stay, I really do not…care" Stefan struggled, stuttering on his words.

"Stefan, you p-promised!" She screamed again, stumbling on her feet to catch up to him.

He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face her, watching as she lazily gripped the corner of the wall, heaving.

"Y-you fuckin promised!" She violently stated fisting the collar of his jacket in her hands.

Damon watched the mixed emotions play on his little brothers face as he seemed to struggle with Elena's words. He couldn't believe he was even listening or considering her bull shit for that matter. There was no way Stefan could be **that** stupid, Damon thought. But then again he never _just_ stopped loving her. And whatever she had made him promise before she turned, clearly took a toll on him now that it was re-introduced to his attention.

"I need some air" He clenched his jaw, slowly pulling away before looking at Damon and shaking his head.

"Okay" Elena said, biting her lip and letting him go, knowing he'd just come right back to her.

Once Stefan had closed the door behind him, Elena spun around and smirked. "Well that was a bit dramatic wasn't it?"

Damon's jaw dropped, watching Elena twirl her hair around her finger and strut towards him in her five inch heels. She stood a meter away from him, now wanting a repeat of what happened earlier. She watched his face, chuckling at his confusion.

"What. You didn't really think I meat that right? I mean I'm not _that _pathetic. I need both of my Salvatore's to stick around to keep me entertained of course" She spun around grinning darkly.

"You fuckin bitch" Damon said.

"Ouch, that's a little mean D"

"Me and Stefan are going to be having a very long talk tonight. **Without you**." He barked.

"Ou fun what about? She toyed.

"How this whore named Elena is exactly like another whore we've dated. I think you can connect the dots" Damon frowned, walking towards the door so he could catch up to Stefan and tell him everything.

"I'm getting sick and tired of that comparison Salvatore" Elena growled.

"Well how bout we make a deal. Turn on your humanity switch again, then maybe I'll consider getting Stefan back in to your good graces once you realized how much you fucked up just now" He crossed his arms.

"Hilarious, remember Damon? I don't care. So go ahead and play big brother, it's kinda cute on you.

Chuckling, Damon resisted the urge to drive a stake through her heart, but he had to remember that this wasn't Elena. This wasn't the girl her friends all grew up with. And this definitely wasn't the girl that fell in love with Stefan.

"Did you really think I had feelings for you Damon?" She spoke, breaking him free of his thoughts.

"I don't have time for your shit right now" He rolled his eyes.

"I never loved you if that's what you were trying to make Stefan think. Yea sure there were the extra looks I gave you here and there, but god damn Damon, I just cared about you way more than I should have, that was it. I was a little confused, and well I felt sorry for you, so why not give you the attention you were looking for. You were my boyfriend's brother for crying out loud. I was **never** in love with you. But now…I am. I kind of like this side of the fence. I can finally see clearer" She confessed, sighing lightly, giving him googly eyes.

Damon glared at her, not having the energy to let her get to him, so he decided to just let her talk the shit she wanted to. But why did he feel robbed? Why did he feel upset with the fact that she was telling the truth? All his time here in Mystic Falls he wanted Elena, and here she was. Willing, with open arms. But that's not what he wanted. Not like this. Not like the old Elena, not now, not ever. He just finally knew that Elena played him before. She felt bad for him and made him think she really liked him when in all actuality she didn't. Maybe it was for his own sake. Maybe she knew he would have killed someone if she kept rejected someone, or maybe it was apart of her twisted game.

Damon shook his head, not wanting to believe the former. Not wanting to believe anything that jeopardized the meaning of the feelings he had.

"Have fun on house arrest Katherine, oops I mean Elena. Sorry you guys just look so much alike" He smirked opening the front door.

"I can easily get a ring Damon, and its dark out I can roam for as long as I want, and do whatever I want" She boasted, about to take a step out the door, when she was faced with an invisible wall.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO DAMON!?"** She roared.

"There was a reason why you almost went unconscious so easily back there. My girlfriend's got a hand with magic" He winked throwing on his jacket.

"**THAT BITCH!"**

"You seem to be the bitch right now as a matter a fact, excuse me while I try to squeeze in a quick fuck before her sleepover, toodles" Damon smiled, striding out the house, laughing as he listened to Elena scream and curse at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>"Care, I'm coming, I just got out of the shower, and I'm deciding on what to wear!" Bonnie giggled hearing Tyler on the other side of the phone.<p>

"Well hurry, Tyler wants a sex marathon, and I will lose my patience and jump him if you don't come over!" Caroline moaned.

"Oh god, k I'm hanging up, I'll be there soon, heat up the damn pizza!" Bonnie shouted, chuckling as she hung up the phone.

"Well I seem to think you look rather ravishing" A voice said.

Bonnie froze, spinning around coming face to face with the youngest Original brother.

"Kol!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And finiiiiiiii! Hope you enjoyed this installment! What do you think is going to happen with Bonnie and Kol? Will Damon find out? Caroline? And what do you think about Katherine 2.0 ? lol I think I can already answer that question. So there's another threat in town, as you may have remembered from some of the previous chapters. Do you recall those random thoughts from someone who kept talking about killing someone in the Scooby gang? Well strap on your seat-belts. It's gonna be cray.**


End file.
